Redemption et mensonges
by Amako-sama
Summary: Loki s'écrase dans la cuisine du trente-deuxième étage de la tour STARK. Pendant les congés de Tony. Paraît que ça touche un homme sur cinq. C'est déficient ces choses-là. Slash IronFrost
1. 0 : Mon dieu, un extraterrestre !

La jeune femme sulfureuse lui lança un regard langoureux. Séduit, Tony s'élança jusqu'à elle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Il allait la toucher, il y était presque... Un fracas assourdissant le sorti de son doux rêve. Il se redressa sur son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le drap glissa sur son torse parfait. Il se releva rapidement, se prit les pieds dans la moquette, tenta d'enfiler un pantalon, abandonna cette idée stupide.

C'est vêtu d'un caleçon aux couleurs des Etats-Unis (merci Steve) qu'il courut jusqu'à la source du bruit. Il lança un "JARVIS, activation" et une voix à l'accent anglais lui dit qu'un intrus avait pénétré de force les systèmes de protection et se trouvait dans le salon/cuisine du trente-deuxième étage. Le même que celui de sa chambre. Alléluia. Il surgit dans le salon, fit un dérapage -peu- contrôlé sur le parquet ciré et se stoppa net. Et merde. Merde, merde, merde. Pourquoi lui ? Pendant ses congés en plus... Il eut le temps de maudire à peu près tous les dieux de toutes les mythologies humaines avant qu'une voix narquoise quoi que teintée de sang ne s'élève.

- Salut mortel, dit Loki en grimaçant.

* * *

Voila l'espèce de ridicule prologue qui sert de début à mon _IronFrost_. Parce-que voila, marre de ne pas pouvoir en lire. Alors autant en écrire. J'ai découvert le fandom depuis peu (2 semaines ?) et j'ai accroché tout de suite. Alors j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. En attendant vos réactions, parce-qu'une** review**, c'est comme un shawarma. On ne s'y attends pas et ça fait toujours plaisir.

Amako.


	2. I : Oh merde, il va crever ce con

On se retrouve en bas mes choux (Ui, vous êtes des choux brocolis 8D). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Oh merde, il va crever ce con.**

Ah non. Non, non, non. Pas d'accord du tout. Hors de question. JARVIS au secours ! Voilà les pensées précises d'IronMan quand il reconnut le visage mesquin, quoi que dégoulinant de sang, de l'homme couché sur son parquet. Son beau parquet ciré, bordel ! Il leva les yeux vers le corps parcouru de tremblements et l'écume sanglante qui perlait au coin de la bouche de son ennemi. Ah. Il n'allait pas bien. Mais pourquoi était-il venu se réfugier chez LUI ? Tony secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Il avait un choix à prendre. Le laisser mourir ou le sauver ? Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui chuchotait de le laisser se vider de son sang et d'appeler le SHIELD. Seulement voilà, il avait vu trop de morts dans sa vie. Et il ne se remettrait pas d'un cadavre de plus, fut-il celui de Loki.

Il s'ébroua donc, comme sortant d'un rêve et se dirigea vers le dieu. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de glisser délicatement ses bras sous le corps du blessé. Il pesait son poids l'enflure ! Il le déposa en grognant sur l'immense canapé du salon (merci Thor, incapable de se contenter d'un canapé normal). Il se releva et appela :

- Emily, activation !

- Oui monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Dit un petit robot en entrant dans la pièce.

- Fais-moi un scan complet du corps et évalue les dégâts.

Tony avait commencé à construire Emily trois heures après la fin de l'attaque de Loki. Il avait tellement craint pour sa vie et celle des autres qu'il se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir créé de robot médecin avant.

- Plaie de quinze centimètres de longueur et un centimètre de profondeur sur l'abdomen. Deux fractures sur les côtes numéro trois et quatre. Perforation du poumon gauche par ces mêmes côtes. Contusions et égratignures diverses. Commotion cérébrale légère. Anomalie cardiaque génétique. Bilan final : sujet en danger de mort imminente. Dois-je amener du matériel de soin ?

- Oui, dépêche-toi ! Répondit Tony. Il se tourna vers Loki, le crâne malmené par tous ces dégâts. J'espère que tu ne tenais pas trop à ta chemise beau gosse, dit-il à l'attention du dieu qui grogna un mot inintelligible.

Il se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux trouvée dans un tiroir de la cuisine et découpa la chemise sur toute sa hauteur et en fines lamelles pour pouvoir la détacher du corps de Loki sans le bouger. Au moment où le dernier lambeau de tissus tombait, Emily revint avec une trousse de secours de la taille d'un sac à frappe de Steve. Elle la déposa sur la table du salon, l'ouvrit et commença les soins. Tout d'abord, elle sortit une compresse et du désinfectant. Elle nettoya la plaie et les quelques griffures (griffures ?) sur le torse du dieu puis attrapa une seringue pleine d'un liquide transparent qu'elle vida dans une veine bleuâtre du bras de Loki. Il cessa presque immédiatement de gémir et ses traits se détendirent. Tony comprit que le liquide était un puissant anesthésiant

Emily saisit une aiguille et du fil et recousu la plaie affreuse qui barrait le torse parfait du dieu. Elle demanda ensuite à Tony de compresser la blessure pour éviter que du sang n'en sorte. Il la regarda, les yeux hagards, mais s'exécuta maladroitement. Emily sortit un immense bandage et en enroula le [l'enroula autour du ?] torse de Loki. Puis elle se saisit d'un scalpel, d'un écarteur, de compresses, de fil et d'une aiguille avant de demander à Tony de reculer un peu.

Celui-ci la regardait faire, horrifié par l'ampleur des dégâts et en remerciant intérieurement son génie d'avoir créé Emily. Cette dernière prit le scalpel et pratiqua une entaille d'une dizaine de centimètres sur son flanc gauche. Elle écarta ensuite les deux bords de la plaie avec l'écarteur et Tony dut détourner les yeux tant le spectacle le terrifiait. Elle plongea une main robotique dans les chairs sanguinolentes et un affreux bruit de succion suivi d'un craquement résonnèrent dans la pièce. Tony eu un haut le cœur. Emily venait d'arracher les deux morceaux de côtes qui s'étaient plantés dans le poumon en le perforant. Emily se tourna vers Tony.

- Monsieur, il manque désormais deux morceaux de côte à votre ami. Il serait judicieux que vous alliez lui en construire de nouvelles. Une alliance or-titane devrait être appropriée.

Tony hocha difficilement la tête. Il soupçonnait Emily de vouloir l'éloigner du spectacle, mais il se dirigea sans rechigner vers son atelier, la tête pleine d'images sordides et de sons affreux. Il s'attaqua corps et âme à la conception des côtes, les voulant incassables, inoxydables. Parfaites. Son travail minutieux lui permit d'oublier un peu le combat contre la mort qui se déroulait quelques étages plus bas. Une heure plus tard, mais qui lui sembla une éternité, il avait fini. Il prit les deux prothèses et se rendit dans le salon. Emily s'affairait toujours sur le corps moribond et le tas de compresses imbibées de sang qui s'accumulaient affreusement vite.

Quand ses capteurs le sentir arriver, elle se tourna vers lui et tendit le bras pour avoir les côtes. Quelques giclées de sang et bruits horribles plus tard, elles étaient en place et le poumon, ainsi que le torse de Loki, étaient réparés. Emily se redressa donc, essuya ses circuits et eut un sourire satisfait. Décidément, ses robots étaient trop bien réussis. Leurs attitudes étaient presque humaine. Tony souffla doucement, relâchant la pression accumulée depuis l'arrivée de Loki. Soudain, le souffle du dieu devint saccadé puis sifflant et cessa tout simplement d'arriver. Il faisait un arrêt cardiaque ! Emily l'avait dit pourtant, mais tout accaparé par les blessures visibles, il avait complètement oublié. Le robot réagit au quart de tour. Dénudant ses circuits, elle envoya pulsions électriques sur pulsions électriques pour faire repartir le cœur malmené.

Au même moment, Loki ouvrit les yeux. Il avait tellement mal ! Il voulut écarter le robot, arriva à peine à faire frémir sa main. Ses yeux torturés croisèrent les prunelles inquiètes de Stark. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez Stark, déjà ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il sombra dans des ténèbres impénétrables.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit tout d'abord un plafond. De très bon goût d'ailleurs. Puis il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçu Stark, assis sur une chaise. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une chambre. Biiiennn. Il y avait du progrès. Ses yeux retournèrent se poser sur Stark qui le fixait silencieusement. Il voulut l'apostropher quand une sorte de ronronnement lui coupa l'envie d'ouvrir la bouche. Il chercha la source du bruit feutré. Son regard se baissa sur son torse d'où il sentait une douleur sourde se propager dans son corps.

Il n'eut pas le temps de baisser les yeux plus bas que sa poitrine car un léger détail attira son attention. A quelques centimètres de son cœur, incrusté dans sa chair, le réacteur ARK pulsait d'une lueur bleuté.

* * *

Allez-y, applaudissez-moi. Je viens tout juste d'écrire ce chapitre, quelques heures après le prologue. Je suis un génie du post :3 Et la modestie m'étouffe en plus. J'ai été heureuse comme pas possible de recevoir quatre reviews en un dizaine d'heures. Je vous adore ! Alors, n'hésitez pas pour ce chapitre hein !

Amako.


	3. II : Le dieu, le réacteur et le génie

J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ! Amusez-vous bien !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Marion** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Lokiaddict **: Merci !

**Lihila** : C'était le but ! Mais j'avoue m'être creusée la tête pour trouver un truc original !

* * *

Loki poussa un hurlement d'horreur pure avant de tenter de se relever sur le lit. Stark ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se jeta sur lui et le cloua au lit. Loki se débattait violemment en le traitant de toutes les insultes, asgardiennes ou midgardiennes, qu'il connaissait. Il lui reprocha tous les malheurs possibles et imaginables. Le dieu envoya un crochet du droit à Stark qui se retrouva projeté sur la moquette. Loki voulut se redresser, ne parvint qu'à se faire mal en effectuant un mouvement un peu trop brusque. Ses côtes ne lui pardonneraient pas de si tôt sa tentative de fuite.

Il poussa un grognement où se mêlait la douleur et la frustration. Pourquoi par Laufey avait il un putain de machin bleu pâlichon sur son torse merveilleux ? Oui, la modestie n'avait jamais été son truc, et alors ? Il lança un regard si meurtrier à Stark que celui-ci recula d'un pas. Il venait de se relever et s'approchait prudemment de lui. Le dieu regarda Stark comme un renard regarde une poule qui sait voler. Avec mépris, haine et rage. Stark renifla doucement, mal à l'aise. Ouais, vas-y, soit mal à l'aise connard. Tu m'as juste foutu un putain de truc sur le corps. En plus, le chose n'était même pas joli. Sa vue brûlait son sens de l'esthétique.

- Bon Loki, j'ai deux bonnes et deux mauvaises nouvelles pour toi. Je commence par quoi ? Demanda Stark.

- Peut-être par me dire de quelle manière tu veux que je te tue. Eviscération ? Scarification ? Incinération ? Pendaison peut-être ?

- Je suis sérieux Loki. Et désolé aussi. Mais réponds-moi. Bonne ou mauvaise ?

- Ouais, ben ça me fait une belle jambe que tu sois désolé. Commence par la bonne, souffla le dieu.

Malgré ta chute... originale, le SHIELD n'a pas été prévenu par mes systèmes de sécurité. Je savais que leur donner de faux codes d'accès était une bonne idée. Du coup, et comme je n'ai pas l'intention de les prévenir, tu es ici dans le plus grand secret. Je dois avouer que ça m'éclate un peu de leur cacher un truc aussi gros, dit Stark en riant.

- Super... Je suis un clandestin. Bon, donne la deuxième bonne nouvelle.

- Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que tu débarque à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche, j'étais en congé. Merci pour cette... distraction au fait. Donc du coup, je suis là pour surveiller que tu n'attaque personne et que personne ne t'attaque. Et par la même occasion, je te signale que les autres Avengers, ton frère excepté, sont tous en mission dans un coin paumé de la planète. On va donc avoir, je dirais trois semaines de tranquillité. De quoi te reposer et te barrer discrètement. D'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas censé être emprisonné dans une geôle à Asgard ?

- Mais de rien Stark, se fut un plaisir de venir agoniser chez toi. Donc en fait, je vais devoir vous supporter, toi, ta folie et ton égo pendant trois semaines ? Et pour te répondre, eh bien figures-toi qu'à part Thor, les dieux n'en ont pas grand chose à foutre de Midgard. C'est une toute petite planète, perdue à la frange d'un des Neufs Mondes. Donc bon, ils se sont fâchés un bon coup contre moi, m'ont filé deux ou trois baffes puis m'ont laissé tranquille et sont partit se goinfrer dans un banquet.

- Toi aussi, ça te fait plaisir ? Je sens qu'on va s'éclater ces semaines. Ah ben bravo, on peut avoir confiance en la justice asgardienne ! Et dire qu'ils ont juré à Fury que tu était emprisonné ! Roh, être une petite souris pour voir sa tête quand il apprendra que tu es libre !

- Bon, tu me dit une mauvaise nouvelle maintenant, au lieu de déblatérer tes conneries ?

- Comme tu as pu le constater, tu as un réacteur ARK dans la poitrine. Quand nous avons fini de te réparer Emily et moi, tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque. On s'est donc rendu compte que ton cœur cesse de battre tous les sept battements, avant de repartir. Le réacteur que tu vois pulser se déclenche au moment de vide dans ton rythme cardiaque et envoie une pulsion électrique à ton cœur, le faisant repartir. Sa batterie est inépuisable donc tu ne devrais pas mourir tout de suite.

- Et où est la mauvaise nouvelle là-dedans ? A part le fait qu'un machin est incrusté dans ma peau, hein !

- Eh bien tu va devoir passer tous les ans ici pour un contrôle du réacteur... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sera toujours le bienvenue à la tour STARK mon ami !

- Ta gueule Stark. Et la seconde mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Celle-là c'est la pire. Alors je te demanderais de ne pas piquer de crise de nerf, de ne pas taper du pied, de ne rien casser et d'essayer de ne pas trop hurler. Tu vas y arriver ?

- Tu me prends pour qui mortel ?

- Ben justement. Avec Emily, on s'est rendu compte que l'endroit d'où provient ta magie n'est pas ton cerveau, comme je le pensait, mais ton cœur. Seulement voila, ton cœur a cessé de battre pendant quarante-cinq secondes. C'est peu, mais ça été suffisant pour que tu perde tous tes pouvoirs et ton immortalité. Je suis vraiment désolé Loki.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'as aucun moyen de le savoir. Il faudra trouver mieux que ça pour me faire rager Stark, dit Loki d'un ton assuré.

- Je suis vraiment navré mais quand tu dormait, tu as essayer de prononcer un sort pour je ne sais quoi faire et ta magie est sortit en crachotant, elle a grésillé puis s'est éteinte. Et le fait que ton coeur est cessé de battre prouve également si cela était nécessaire que tu n'est plus immortel.

La suite de la conversation fut soudain confuse. Et couverte de hurlements surtout. Loki semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de vitalité car il sauta sur Stark et tenta de l'étrangler. Si ce mortel pensait l'avoir, il se trompait. Pourtant, les larmes au coin des yeux ne trompèrent pas Tony, ni les tremblements imperceptibles qui agitaient ses bras. Puis le dieu cessa de s'agiter au-dessus de lui et s'effondra en pleurs sur le corps de Tony qui se raidit à son contact. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là ?

Il se redressa doucement, tenant toujours Loki dans ses bras et le berça maladroitement, désemparé par tant de détresse. Il le déposa sur le lit et le dieu se roula en boule sur lui-même en sanglotant, répétant comme une litanie inaltérable "Pas possible... perdus pouvoirs... seul... faible... mourir... Thor... non... pas possible". Tony posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule secouée de soubresauts de Loki. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une rousse russe (ou russe rousse ?) qui l'interpella :

- Eh Stark, on t'attends au salon, on doit te parler. La mission a été annulée et... Merde ! Mais c'est Loki ?

* * *

Voila ! Bon, c'est un peu court mais je suis vachement fière de moi parce-que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire les dialogues. C'est mon point faible. J'attends vos avis ! Et pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, quand j'écris "Tony" c'est que c'est Tony qui pense, quand j'écris "Stark", c'est Loki.

Bisous :3

Amako.


	4. III : Des comptes à rendre

En route pour un nouveau chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Les réflexes de l'espionne revinrent au galop. Elle se mit en garde, banda ses muscles, sortit son arme et fit feu. La balle sortait à peine du canon que Tony se jeta sur elle, la jetant à terre et déviant la trajectoire du projectile. Ils roulèrent sur la moquette, Natasha essayant de frapper Tony, lui essayant de l'empêcher de se jeter sur Loki. Il finit pas l'immobiliser, sa poigne de fer la maintenant au sol. Elle le regarda haineusement et murmura deux ou trois insultes russes bien senties. Lui souffla doucement avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu es complètement folle ? Si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, il y a d'autres manières de me le faire comprendre, dit Tony narquoisement.

- C'est toi qui est fou ! Ou complètement abruti. Qu'est-ce Loki fiche ici ? Et je-ne-voulais-pas-coucher-avec-toi !

- Pour Loki, je t'expliquerais si tu me jure de ne pas te jeter sur lui dès que je te lâcherais.

- C'est d'accord. Libère-moi.

Tony lâcha ses poignets et se releva doucement. Il tendit la main à Natasha pour l'aider mais elle l'ignora complètement, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle se redressa avant de lisser sa tenue du plat de la main. Son éternelle combinaison de cuir moulant. Elle glissa une mèche de cheveux rougeoyants derrière son oreille, coula un regard méprisant vers Loki qui... attendez. Loki pleure ? Qu'est-ce qui leur était encore tombé dessus.

- Bon, tu m'explique ? Lâcha-t-elle.

- Attends. Tu m'as dit que vous étiez rentrés de mission. Je m'expliquerais devant tout le monde, j'ai horreur de me répéter. Je vous manquais tellement, c'est pour ça que vous êtes revenus ?

- Très drôle Tony. C'est d'accord. Mais emmène Loki. Je n'ai pas confiance du tout.

- ... Si tu veux, souffla Tony.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit, tapota l'épaule du dieu qui leva un regard rougit par les pleurs vers lui. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et Loki acquiesça doucement. Tony se dirigea vers un coin sombre de la pièce et disparut un instant du regard de Natasha. Il revint une seconde plus tard avec un fauteuil roulant dernier cri, signé STARK Industries. Il souleva doucement Loki et passa son bras sous ses épaules. Il le soutint jusqu'au fauteuil où le dieu se laissa choir avec dépit avant de se remettre à pleurer, silencieusement. Même ses sanglots étaient élégants. Natasha se demanda où s'arrêtait la bienséance de cet homme.

Tony poussa le fauteuil vers la porte en faisant signe à Natasha de le suivre. Celle-ci obtempérera avant d'indiquer au brun que l'équipe se trouvait dans le salon/cuisine du vingt-quatrième. Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les conduisit dans le couloir et s'avancèrent vers la pièce, Tony poussant toujours le fauteuil de Loki. Quand ils entrèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le drôle de trio qu'ils formaient. Une russe ébouriffée et renfrognée, un génie à l'air fatigué et moqueur et un dieu en pleurs dans un fauteuil roulant. Qui avait mit des substances plus ou moins licites dans leur verre ?

Mais immédiatement, ils arrêtèrent de se poser des questions existentielles et eurent la même réaction que Natasha. Une attaque. En bonne et due forme. A leur grande surprise, ce fut la russe qui refroidit leurs ardeurs. Elle leur répéta ce qu'avait dit Tony, sous leurs yeux ébahis. Un dieu à la maison blanche ? Euh, pardon, à la Tour STARK ? Ils avaient pris quoi les deux là ? Parce-que ça devait être du sérieux.

- Donc, vous nous dites que Loki n'est pas ici en ennemi ? C'est une blague ! Lança Bruce.

- Si seulement ça pouvait en être une, dit Tony.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais si tu nous expliquais un peu le pourquoi du comment ? Parce-que je n'en sais, au final, pas plus que les autres, demanda Natasha.

Tony souffla un bon coup puis se tourna vers le dieu, semblant chercher comme une sorte d'approbation. Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête avant de se rencogner dans son désespoir et de laisser les larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

- La nuit dernière, Loki est littéralement tombé du ciel et à traversé dix-huit étages avant de s'écraser dans la cuisine de mon étage.

- Dix-huit étages ? S'écria Steve.

- Oui, il a la tête dure, sourit Stark. Donc, j'ai été réveillé par le bruit et quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu notre ami étalé sur mon magnifique parquet -que j'ai du remplacer, en même temps que les douze tonnes de béton des plafonds- et gravement blessé. Avec Emily, nous l'avons "réparé". Puis il a fait un arrêt cardiaque.

- Il a _quoi_ ? S'étrangla Natasha.

- Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque ma poule. Faudra penser à contrôler ton audition.

- C'est à mourir de rire Stark.

Elle l'avait appelé Stark. Elle devait vraiment être surprise. En même temps, il est vrai qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons.

- C'est à mourir de rire Stark, dit-elle donc. Mais je te signale, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que Loki étant un dieu, il ne peut pas cliniquement mourir.

- Je le sais ça, figures-toi. Mais je ne suis un spécialiste de l'anatomie divine que depuis vingt-huit heures. Donc son cœur a cessé de battre, et moi et Emily nous sommes rendu compte que sa chute avait rendu son cœur encore plus fragile qu'il ne l'était déjà et que sans une pile cardiaque, il ne survivrait pas.

- On dit Emily et moi, monsieur, dit JARVIS

- Hein ?

- La politesse veut que l'on se place en second dans l'énonciation des noms, reprit JARVIS, imperturbable.

- C'est une blague JARV' ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, bon dieu !

- Techniquement, vous ne m'avez pas élevé monsieur.

- JARVIS tais-toi. Pitié.

La voix cessa. Tony se prit la tête dans les mains, l'air déprimé et marmonna quelque chose sur l'autonomie de ces putains de robots et sur son génie trop perfectionniste dans le comportement des I.A.

- Bien. Quand on arrêtera _enfin_ de m'interrompre, je pourrais peut-être finir de vous raconter ce qui s'est passé. Pour faire simple, le cœur de Loki s'arrête tous les sept battements. Avant son arrivée... fracassante, son cœur arrivait à se remettre en route tout seul. Malheureusement, il était trop épuisé pour fournir l'énergie suffisante à sa remise en route et a donc cessé de battre. Je lui ai donc fabriqué une pile cardiaque améliorée. En plus de sa fonction de "je-met-les-doigts-dans-la-prise", il fonctionne indépendamment du générateur ARK, ce qui permettra à Loki de survivre ailleurs que sur Terre.

- En parlant de ça... commença Bruce.

- Plus tard, doc'. Je sais de quoi tu veux parler, l'interrompit Tony.

- D'accord, souffla Bruce.

- Je reprends. L'ennui, c'est que la source de sa magie vient du cœur. En cessant de battre, il a privé Loki d'un approvisionnement constant en fluide magique. Son corps, qui en est saturé, n'a pas supporté. Loki n'a plus de magie et est devenu mortel. Il est comme vous et moi maintenant.

- Ah... mais c'est génial ça ! S'écria Steve. Il faut vite appeler le SHIELD et faire capturer Loki.

- C'est hors de question, hurla Tony. Tant que vous serez ici, personne ne touchera à un cheveu de Loki. C'est compris ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ce psychopathe a tenté d'asservir la Terre et de tous nous tuer ! Il n'avais aucune pitié, alors pourquoi en aurions nous ? S'énerva Natasha.

- De la pitié ? C'est toi qui parle d'avoir de la pitié ? Te rends-tu au moins compte de ce qu'il subit en ce moment ? Il est privé de magie, mortel, en fauteil et en compagnie de ses pires ennemis !

- Justement, autant en profiter. Arrêtes de délirer Tony et appelons le SHIELD, dit Bruce.

- Vous êtes tous une bande d'abrutis obtus et égoïstes ! Tout le monde me reproche mon égocentrisme et mon narcissisme mais je suis le seul à me soucier de lui ici !

- Pourquoi nous soucierions nous de lui alors qu'il ne s'est pas soucié de nous ? Cria Natasha.

- Mais d'où viens-tu pour parler ainsi ? Si le monde fonctionnait ainsi, ce serait l'anarchie ! Le voisin ne me dit pas bonjour ? Eh bien moi non plus ! C'est puéril comme comportement. Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous me révulsez !

- Mais pour qui es-tu enfin, Tony ? Lança Steve.

Tony plissa les yeux de colère. Là, ils avaient dépassées les bornes. Il était profondément déçu par le comportement de ses amis. Il assena le coup final.

- Êtes-vous seulement des êtres humains ? Avez-vous conscience de la situation ? Natasha, si on te coupait la langue, qu'on t'immobilisait et qu'on te condamnait à être femme au foyer, que dirais-tu ? Toi Steve, si on t'enlevait ton super-sérum et qu'on te nommait bureaucrate ? Et toi Bruce, si on te condamnait à passer ta vie enfermée, sous la forme de Hulk, sans une once d'intelligence, sans pouvoir réfléchir ? Quelle serait votre réaction, privés ainsi de liberté ? Mettez-vous à sa place, bon sang !

Les trois autres le regardèrent, soufflés. Ils n'avaient pas vu ça ainsi. Natasha détourna le regard, Steve baissa la tête et Bruce enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter l'arête du nez. Tony les regardait d'un air hagard, déstabilisé par la tirade qu'il venait de leur envoyer en pleine figure. Loki avait cessé de pleurer et le regardait, effaré. Il avait prit sa défense ! Devant ses amis, en plus. Soudain, il le vit trembler et tituber. Loki fronça les sourcils. Tony tenta de s'appuyer sur la table, échoua. Il baissa les yeux sur son épaule droite où une tache de sang commençait à s'étaler. Loki eu à peine le temps de pousser un cri que Stark s'effondrait, terrassé par la balle perdue de Natasha.

* * *

Bon. Ok. J'avoue. Je ne tiens pas mes délais. J'ai essayé pourtant ! Le chapitre est écrit depuis mardi soir. Et je ne peut pas m'empêcher de poster. Donc adieu samedi, désormais les chapitres seront postés dès que je n'en pourrais plus (je commence à être accro aux reviews...). Je ne pense pas que ça vous déplaise d'ailleurs ! Je respecterais le délai du samedi par contre dans le sens où jamais au grand jamais je n'en posterais un en retard. Par contre, attendez-vous à de l'avance.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews magnifiques ! J'espère que vous avez tous lu le petit aparté qui précède ce chapitre. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu sont une bande nouilles. D'abord. Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les autres parce-que je connaissait la fin avant d'écrire le début et donc que je n'étais jamais contente. J'espère quand même que vous vous êtes régalés.

**Annonce : JE CHERCHE UN BÊTA-LECTEUR !**

**Annonce bis : Pour les nouilles qui n'aurait pas lu le petit aparté, je rappelle que celui qui me postera les plus belles reviews se verra offrir un O.S. sur le couple et le fandom de son choix avec un nombre minimum de 1000 mots !  
**

_On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, samedi donc... Ou avant. Bonne semaine !_**  
**

_Amako-Hiddelston-Felton-Downey Jr.  
_


	5. IV : La mission des armoires à glace

Quand Tony ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond. Avec des étoiles phosphorescentes. Oh, les zoulies lumières, ne put-t-il s'empêcher de penser. Bon. Là, ça n'allait vraiment pas. Si il se mettait à fantasmer sur son plafond, c'est qu'il devait s'être prit un sacré coup sur la tête. Il baissa le regard sur la forme à sa gauche. Ah. Natasha, en pleurs, sur un fauteuil rose bonbon. Là, c'était carrément la cata. Limite l'attaque terroriste.

Il songea un instant à se rendormir ou à se cacher dans un placard mais trop tard, la russe l'avait remarquée. La suite fut assez confuse. Il se retrouva avec une masse informe de cuir, de cheveux roux et d'excuses sur le torse. Natasha le serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui en lui bafouillant une moyenne de quatre-vingt "désolée" à la minute. Il la laissa se défouler un peu puis finit par lui tapoter l'épaule pour lui rappeler que, peut-être, il avait besoin de respirer. Elle le regarde de ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Il lui caressa doucement la joue avant de lui sourire. Elle lui rendit timidement son sourire avec toujours une lueur de remord dans le regard. Alors Tony s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa. Natasha sourit contre ses lèvres. A elle aussi, ça lui avait manqué.

Elle se détacha de lui et lui murmura un "je t'aime" à l'oreille puis quitta la pièce, lui assurant qu'elle allait prévenir les autres de son réveil. Tony se redressa difficilement sur ses oreillers et fit jouer son épaule. Il ne sentait presque rien. Décidément, construire Emily avait été une bonne idée. Il repensa à Natasha. Depuis _ce jour_, elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Leur amitié s'était muée en amour, son cynisme en mots doux et ses insultes russes en gémissements. Il était content de savoir qu'elle ne s'en voulait pas assez pour mettre leur couple entre parenthèses.

Il releva la tête en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il leva un sourcil en reconnaissant Bruce et Steve. Ceux-ci baissèrent la tête, honteux. Ils avaient apparemment eu le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles. Il hésita une seconde entre les laisser mariner encore un peu dans leur jus ou leur donner une grande claque dans le dos en leur proposant un tasse de café. Une seconde pour décider que la deuxième solution était la bonne, une autre seconde pour repousser ses couvertures et s'avancer vers eux, un sourire moqueur au visage.

Il les prit tous deux à la taille et leur proposa du café. Tout allait pour le mieux. Soudain, il se figea. Tourna un regard inquiet vers Steve. Qui le rassura d'un autre regard. Au même moment, comme si Steve avait développée le syndrome de Stark qui consistait à donner un côté dramatique à chacun de ses actes, Loki arriva, les mains dans les poches d'un superbe jean. Son jean, bordel de merde.

- Alors Stark ? Enfin réveillé ? Lança Loki, narquoisement.  
- Alors Loki ? Toujours aussi crétin ? Répondit Tony en souriant.  
- Je leur ai tout expliqué, ainsi que la raison qui fait que j'étais sur Midgard plutôt que d'être dans une geôle asgardienne.  
- J'aurais payé cher pour voir leur tête, sourit Tony.  
- Croyez-moi, je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. Pour un peu, je vous plaindrais presque.  
- Je vois que vous portez mes vêtements. Quel dommage que votre musculature inexistante ne puisse les remplir.  
- Si vous voulez tout savoir Stark, j'ai du les raccourcir tant votre graisse les as agrandis.  
- C'est un plaisir de vous voir sur pied Loki, dit Stark avec sincérité.  
- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense Stark, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Tony inclina la tête et lui fit un petit sourire discret. Ils s'étaient compris.

- Bruce, Steve, suivez-moi au salon, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez un peu pourquoi vous avez abandonnée la mission. Loki, si tu le souhaite, tu peux nous suivre, dit Tony.  
- C'est très aimable à toi Stark. Votre ami JARVIS m'a attribué une chambre, je vais y chercher quelque-chose et je vous rejoins, répondit-t-il.  
- Aucun problème. On y va les gars ?  
- On te suis Tony, dit Steve.

Ils prirent le long couloir tapissé de lilas, une idée de Clint (curieux comme les agents du SHIELD ne sont pas ce qu'ils paraissent) et se retrouvèrent dans le salon-cuisine du trente-deuxième. Restauré depuis peu, il va sans dire. Tony eu un sourire satisfait en constatant que les employés de STARK Inc avaient mit moins de trente-six heures à réparer dix-huit étages. Tony nota mentalement de leur accorder une promotion. Il s'avança vers son mini-bar et lança la machine à café. Sa meilleure amie. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux amis et les incita du regard à lui raconter leur mission.

- Tout d'abord, Clint et Thor nous ont chargé de te dire que leur mission à eux se passe très bien. Ils n'ont toujours pas le droit de communiquer avec nous mais tu connais Clint, il a trouvé un moyen de nous parler. Ils sont toujours à Ljösalfheim et en ont encore pour deux à trois semaines. Clint voudrait que tu prévienne Heimdall de leur arrivée. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas l'intention de rentrer en bon état, commença Bruce.  
- Pas de problème, tout sera fait. Ils comptent passer à Svartalfheim ? Demanda Tony.  
- Malheureusement oui. J'aurais tendance à penser que Thor à une vieille revanche à prendre sur eux, dit Steve.  
- C'est compliqué mais pour faire simple, mon frère n'a pas toujours été correct avec eux et continue à les enquiquiner, intervint Loki en entrant dans la pièce.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne semblait rien porter de nouveau depuis les dix dernières minutes et Tony s'inquiéta un peu tant qu'à la teneur de l'objet qu'il était allé chercher. Il secoua la tête, en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours s'occuper de cela plus tard.

- Donc, pour en revenir au sujet de départ, pourquoi avez-vous interrompue la mission ? Questionna Tony.  
- Pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant que nous avons été attaqués par une femme trop forte pour nous, répondit Steve.  
- C'est une blague ? Une femme battre les deux plus grands armoires à glace du monde ? Dit Tony en souriant.

A ce moment là, une main fine lui donna une frappe sur la tête en le traitant de macho, sexiste et tant d'autres qualificatifs intéressants.

- Mais, 'Tasha, avoue que pour battre ces deux là, il faut en avoir dans les bras et qu'à ma connaissance, à part toi, peu de femmes peuvent leur mettre la pâtée, lança Tony.  
- C'est pas une raison, répondit-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un tabouret du bar.  
- Et quel est le nom de cette gentille dame ? Dit Tony.  
- Elle s'appelle Angerboda si j'ai bonne mémoire, répondit Bruce.

A l'entente de ce nom, Loki pâlit assez dangereusement et Tony cru qu'il allait se sentir mal.

- Loki ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Natasha.  
- C'est à dire que je connais Angerboda. C'est une magicienne qui m'a harcelé les six-cent premières années de mon existence. J'étais sur qu'elle était morte.  
- Harcelé ? Vous aviez beaucoup de succès à Asgard ? Se moqua Tony.  
- Si vous saviez Stark, si vous saviez...  
- Donc Angerboda vous a attaqués et vous avez du fuir, c'est ça ? Continua Tony.  
- Pas que pour ça malheureusement. L'opinion publique voyait d'un très mauvais œil que nous enquêtions sur un meurtre, surtout que cela fait deux cent ans que cette mort est considérée comme un accident.  
- Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Loki.  
- La révolution, dit Natasha. Purement et simplement la révolution. Une foule s'est pressée à notre porte, en réclamant notre départ. Le SHIELD a jugé plus prudent de nous renvoyer sur Terre.  
- C'est embêtant tout ça. Ça veux dire qu'on va devoir y retourner, et hors de mes congés en plus ?  
- C'est à peu près ça Tony, dit Steve en riant.  
- Pourriez-vous me dire où cela se passe ? Je suis un peu perdu... demanda Loki.  
- Ah oui, pardon. Le meurtre à eu lieu à Asgard.  
- A Asgard ? Vous plaisantez ? Jamais une chose d'une telle ampleur ne pourrait arriver à Asgard !  
- Et pourtant... De plus, il paraît que la femme qui a été assassinée était une déesse Ase assez importante.  
- Qui est-ce ? Questionna Loki.  
- Elle s'appelle Sygin et... Loki ? Tu te sens mal ? Demanda Bruce.

En effet, Loki se tenait au mini-bar comme si ça vie en dépendait et l'adjectif "pâleur cadavérique" prenait tout son sens à la vue de son visage. Une légère goutte de sueur perla à son front et il cessa de respirer tant le choc était grand.

- Sygin... Sygin, assassinée... Sygin était ma femme, sanglota Loki.

* * *

Que de rebondissements dans ce chapitre ! J'ai un certain goût pour les fins dramatiques, je l'avoue. J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré l'omniprésence des dialogues. J'essaye d'équilibrer mais je n'y arrive pas toujours. J'ai beaucoup parlé de mythologie nordique donc je vous invite à vous référer à des sites tels que Wikipedia pour savoir de qui je parle. Et, oui, dans la mythologie, Angerboda est la maîtresse de Loki. Seulement, si ça avait été le cas dans mon histoire, comment expliquer la peine qu'il éprouve à la mort de sa femme, hein ? De plus, il est hors de question que je fasse de Loki un hermaphrodite enceinte. Alors il a eu une femme. Et merde.

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas constaté, j'ai écrit un petit O.S. IronFrost, je vous invite à aller le voir. Je donne mon e-mail sur mon profil pour ceux qui souhaite être prévenus et qui n'ont pas de compte FF. Je suis très en avance, je sais, mais c'est le seul moment où j'ai accès à internet. Le chapitre n'aurait jamais été à l'heure sinon. Et j'ai battu des records de longueurs, bon dieu !

Je vous embrasse,

Amako.


	6. V : C'était la femme de ma vie

L'annonce de Loki avait jeté un froid sur la discussion. L'ambiance était devenue pesante. Les trois Avengers le regardait, abasourdis. Tony se traita mentalement d'idiot. Ils en avait parlé avec tant de désinvolture ! Loki devait se sentir profondément blessé, d'autant plus qu'il venait d'apprendre l'assassinat de sa femme. Bruce voulut s'approcher, compatissant. Le regard de Tony le stoppa net. Le dieu n'était pas en état de recevoir de la compassion, encore moins de la comprendre. Ce dernier était allé s'asseoir sur un fauteuil jaune canari (Clint avait encore fait des siennes) et semblait prit dans une sorte de mutisme buté, comme refusant la réalité.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser que Loki en avait trop vu durant les dernières quarante-huit heures. Malgré la destruction de la ville du nouveau-Mexique et l'attaque de Manhattan, aucun criminel, fut-il un dieu, ne méritait cela. Tony fit un signe de tête à ses deux amis et tous trois quittèrent la pièce silencieusement. Arrivés dans le couloir, ils eurent un long regard de connivence. Ils ne parleraient de ça à personne tant que Loki ne leur en aurait pas donné la permission. Puis tous trois se séparèrent.

Steve devait aller rendre le rapport de la mission-fiasco au SHIELD, Bruce voulait aller se reposer et Tony décida d'aller dans son atelier. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta au trente-huitième étage de la tour. Son atelier « officiel » se trouvait au vingt-sixième mais ce qu'il comptait faire n'était pas tout à fait légal et cet étage était censé être un débarra. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il faisait croire à ses amis et au SHIELD. Le tintement de l'ascenseur le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'avança dans l'unique et immense salle de cet étage.

Effectivement, dans l'état actuel des choses, son atelier ressemblait assez à un débarra. Des débris de métal jonchaient le sol, des plans de travail encombrés de schémas et de tasses de café s'étalaient dans les mètres carrés de la pièce. Et des centaines d'écrans à cellules liquides n'attendaient que ses doigts et sa voix pour créer l'algorithme de demain ou le prototype du futur. Tony respira et un léger sourire fleurit sur son visage. Il se sentait chez lui. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit et les mains et oublier les soucis qui l'attendait quelques étages plus bas.

Il s'avança vers le premier plan de travail et parcouru ses notes des yeux. Quelques schémas, des formules gribouillées de-ci, de-là. Un vrai charabia pour qui n'était pas Tony Stark. Ou Bruce Banner à la limite. Immédiatement, son fabuleux cerveau se mit en marche. Ses doigts parcoururent ses écrans avec frénésie, son stylo semblait doué d'une vie propre tandis qu'il griffonnait ses idées.

Il commença une représentation 3D, l'effaça, la recommença avant de l'effacer à nouveau. Puis il appela JARVIS. Et là, tout bascula.

- Dis JARV', commença-t-il, tu crois qu'un alliage titane-argent serait plus efficace qu'une armure de mithril asgardien contre des rayons gamma ?

Tony avait toujours été un grand fan de Tolkien et s'était dit que le rêve serait que l'armure d'IronMan puisse être en mithril, comme celles des elfes. Et il avait découvert en discutant avec Thor que le mithril existait à Asgard. Ce jour là fut d'ailleurs le plus beau jour de sa vie.

- D'après mes calculs, tout dépends de l'étendue de l'impact des rayons gamma, de l'épaisseur de l'armure et de la concentration d'argent mais, avec une fiabilité de 3% supérieure, l'alliage serait plus efficace, répondit JARVIS.

- Merci JARV'. Est-ce que Natasha est dans la tour ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Non monsieur. Mademoiselle Natasha est au cimetière en compagnie de l'agent Coulson et de l'agent Hill.

- Comment ça au cimetière ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Cela m'étonne de Monsieur qu'il est oublié.

- Oublié quoi ?

- Monsieur devrait pourtant le savoir. Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de mort de Mademoiselle Potts. Cela fait trois mois.

Tony blanchit subitement. Comment avait-t-il put oublier ? Il s'accrocha au rebord de son plan de travail et crut une seconde qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il avait oublié ! Immédiatement, il courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton du trente-deuxième étage et trépigna jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes. Il courut ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre, enfila un pantalon noir de très belle coupe, la chemise bleu marine que lui avait offert Pepper et sortit en trombe de sa chambre.

Il courut jusqu'au salon, attrapa le bras de Loki qui n'y comprit rien puis se dirigea toujours en courant vers la porte-fenêtre au bout du bar. Il l'ouvrit et sauta dans le vide. Loki hurla. Tony résista difficilement à l'envie de l'assommer. Il entendit le vrombissement caractéristique de son armure avant de la sentir le recouvrir. Il lâcha Loki une seconde, le temps que son armure se fixe, puis le rattrapa et se dirigea plein gaz vers le cimetière. Loki tremblait dans ses bras, tétanisé.

Tony poussa un soupir agacé. Avant de se rappeler qu'il venait quand même de se jeter du haut d'un immeuble. Bon, d'accord, le dieu avait le droit de paniquer. Un tout petit peu le droit, hein, pas trop ! Puis il réalisa qu'il se dirigeait vers le cimetière. Où était enterrée Pepper. Pepper était _morte_ bordel. Tony serra les dents et les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. La femme de sa vie était morte dans ses bras. Et il avait oublié son anniversaire de mort.

Il eu envie de se mettre une baffe. Finalement, il arriva en vue du cimetière. Il se posa devant l'imposant portail de fer forgé et lâcha Loki. Celui-ci s'écroula par-terre, terrifié. Tony enclencha une commande et son armure se détacha doucement de lui avant de se ranger gentiment contre le mur du cimetière. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage en essayant de se composer une attitude digne. A ses côtés, le dieu se relevait, les sourcils froncés. Il allait probablement lui demander une explication qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de fournir.

Il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en le saisissant par l'avant-bras. Tony le traîna dans le cimetière. _Essaya_ de le traîner. A peine le portail franchit que le milliardaire se sentit écrasé par une chape d'il ne savait pas quoi mais ça lui faisait mal bordel. Il avait _mal. _Et il s'en voulait. Atrocement. Loki le fixa, interrogateur. Tony ne lui laissa pas le loisir de poser des questions.

Il s'approcha de la loge du gardien et frappa un coup sec à la vitre du guichet. Le gardien, un vieux bonhomme avachi sur son siège, sursauta en entendant le son. Il se tourna vers le perturbateur, les sourcils froncés. Il se radoucit quand il reconnu Tony. Le gardien se rappelait de l'enterrement. Triste histoire. Il demanda au génie ce qu'il voulait, Tony lui demanda si quelqu'un était présent dans le cimetière. Le gardien lui répondit que non, mais qu'il y a cinq minutes, une jeune femme rousse accompagnée de deux personnes habillés comme des ministres étaient sortis de l'enceinte.

Tony eu un bref sourire en pensant à la tête que ferrait Phil si il savait qu'on le prenait pour un ministre. Il remercia le gardien et, toujours tenant Loki par le bras, se dirigea vers le fond du cimetière et les tombes récentes. Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les tombes devenaient plus brillantes, les inscriptions plus lisibles, les photos colorées et les fleurs en bon état. Il s'arrêta dans la dernière rangée et compta inconsciemment les tombes qui le séparait de celle de Pepper. C'était autant d'obstacles qu'il allait devoir franchir pour pouvoir se pardonner.

Première tombe. Une certaine Meredith Jonhson. Qu'importe. L'amour. Deuxième tombe. La passion. Troisième. Le bonheur. Quatrième La déchirure. Cinquième. Le remord. Sixième. La haine. Septième. La vengeance. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant celle de Pepper. Le chagrin. Immense. Incommensurable. Effroyable. Déchirant. Il était mort avec Pepper. L'espoir de la venger et de se faire pardonner (ou de se pardonner ?) actionnait son corps mais il était mort.

Calmement, il lâcha le bras de Loki. Avec une douceur infinie, il s'assit sur le marbre froid. Avec une douleur infinie. Loki sembla enfin se rendre compte de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Bien que n'ayant jamais vu de cimetière (les morts asgardiens et jotuns étaient brûlés), il en comprit rapidement la signification. Aux fleurs et aux photos. A moins que ce ne soit les larmes de Tony Stark qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille.

Le dieu se décida à baisser les yeux vers la pierre tombale et sur l'inscription qu'elle portait. _Virginia POTTS dite Pepper. 1979-2012. « La vie est trop courte pour qu'on puisse s'embêter pendant seulement une heure » Nous ne t'oublierons jamais. _Posées sur le marbres, des plaques attirèrent son attention. « A notre amie », « A notre fille », « A la femme de ma vie ». Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit encore embrumé de chagrin de Loki. Cette Pepper était la rousse qu'il avait entraperçue en espionnant chez Stark quand il voulait envahir la Terre. C'était la jeune femme qui avait aidé Stark à réparer son armure. C'était la femme de Stark.

Toutes les répercussions que pouvaient avoir cette découverte se firent un chemin dans l'esprit du dieu. Il regard Stark qui pleurait toujours. Dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement, sur un visage inexpressif. Loki se rendit compte de l'immense preuve de confiance que lui faisait Stark. Loki comprit qu'ils se comprenaient. Il posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Stark. Le dieu ne se reconnaissait plus. Qu'importe. Comme si ce geste avait entériné quelque-chose, Tony commença à parler.

S'adressant à Pepper, il dit qu'il n'avait pas amené de fleurs parce-que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Avoua finalement qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Lui dit qu'elle lui manquait. Il parla pendant près d'une heure à la photographie qui semblait le narguer. Puis il se redressa lentement. Lança un « Bon anniversaire de mort Pepp' ! » enjoué puis fit mine de partir. Loki le suivit. Ils sortirent du cimetière. L'armure était retournée à la tour STARK, sur un ordre de Tony.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers une terrasse de café. Loki le suivit, sans savoir pourquoi. Un mélange de curiosité et de compassion sûrement. Tony s'assit, commanda un expresso serré. Il leva les yeux vers Loki et dit :

- Elle s'appelait Pepper Potts et c'était la femme de ma vie...

* * *

Je sais, je suis impardonnable. J'ai posté mon chapitre en retard. C'est **honteux** et ça m'énerve parce-que je m'étais promis de ne jamais le faire. En plus,** j'ai pas d'excuses**. Mais bon. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Avis aux fans de Pepper : c'était prévu depuis le début. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est la seule chose qui était prévue. Navrée _Lona_, mais comme promis, elle a une place dans cette histoire, et _une place de choix_ ! Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard et de ce chapitre pitoyable, j'ai posté un nouvel O.S. langue de plomb ! Maintenant, la parole est à vous.

A la prochaine,

**Amako.**

Ah. Et Bonne année au fait, hein.


	7. VI : Pop-corn et dessin-animés

A l'entente de cette phrase, Loki comprit l'immense cadeau que lui faisait la vie. En une petite suite de mot, Stark venait de passer au rang de Tony. En une petite phrase, Loki comprit l'immense cadeau que lui faisait Tony. Il lui offrait une valeur sure chez les Avengers. Il lui offrait une protection implicite. Mais au-delà de tout, il lui offrait son amitié. Sa confiance. Alors Loki écouta.

Il écouta Tony lui raconter Pepper, l'amour qu'il lui avait porté, l'amour qu'il lui porterai toujours. Il écouta le récit de son attaque, vue par des yeux extérieurs. Il écouta comment Tony avait cru mourir après avoir passé le portail et lâché le missile. Il écouta Tony lui dire comment Pepper était morte. Et alors qu'il l'écoutait, Loki se rendait compte à quel point lui et Tony étaient semblables.

Quand Tony eu fini de parler, Loki ne dit rien. Il ne parle pas Loki. C'est sa manière à lui. Il ne parle pas. Il écoute, il regarde, et il apprend. Et alors qu'il serrait brièvement l'épaule de Tony pour lui signaler son soutient, Loki apprenait. Il apprenait la valeur qu'avait la vie. Celle qu'avait l'amour. Et l'amitié. Et soudain, il fut heureux. Il avait un _ami._ Tony Stark était son ami. Et alors qu'il se levait et que tous deux se dirigeaient vers la tour STARK, Loki se prit à rêver à un avenir. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis trois cents soixante huit ans.

Un avenir au près de son frère et de ses amis, un avenir sans tâches où il pourrait chérir le souvenir de Sygin. Et cette vision se para soudain des couleurs de la réalité. Ils arrivèrent à la tour et Loki suivit Tony jusque dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier appuya sur le bouton du trente-deuxième étage. Loki eu une pensée ironique pour cet étage qui l'avait vu arriver. Le tintement métallique de la porte le fit sursauter. Tony lui lança un regard où se disputaient l'envie de rire et celle de lui glisser une remarque cinglante.

Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire et un choix et sortit de l'ascenseur. Tony le suivit, toujours une esquisse de sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils allèrent dans le salon-cuisine et trouvèrent Bruce attablé au bar, un verre de scotch dans la main, Steve assis en tailleur sur le canapé, du pop-corn dans les mains devant un dessin-animé MARVEL et Natasha dans un fauteuil qui lisait un livre intitulé « Être citoyen américain : La loi et moi ».

Quand ils les virent, aucun ne fit de commentaire. Steve lança un regard compatissant à Tony, Bruce baissa la tête et Natasha le fixa de ses yeux brûlants. Tony sut alors qu'avec eux, il n'aurait pas besoin de s'expliquer. Personne ne lui demanderait quoi-que ce soit. Il leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant et partit s'asseoir à côté de Steve qui lui proposa du pop-corn. Comme si tout le monde avait attendu ce geste pour sortir de sa torpeur, Natasha reprit sa lecture, Bruce vida son verre et s'en servit un de lait (de lait ?) et Loki vint se prendre une part de tiramisu dans le frigo.

Pendant la convalescence de Tony suite à la balle de Natasha, une sorte de statut-quo s'était installé dans la tour. Je vous ignore et vous m'ignorez. Alors Loki était quelqu'un de toléré mais ça se limitait à ça. Et bien que Natasha zieutait cette part de tiramisu depuis le début de la matinée et avait un furieuse envie d'aller décapiter Loki pour lui prendre la part de gâteau, elle se contint et reprit sa lecture.

Tout le monde était occupé à ses petites affaires et une douce quiétude avait envahie la pièce et les esprits.

Soudain un crépitement se fit entendre dans la pièce suivit d'une lueur bleutée. Tous les Avengers se mirent en position de combat et Loki alla se poster derrière le bar. Privé de ses pouvoirs, il n'avait aucune chance en cas d'attaque. Pourtant ce phénomène lui disait quelque-chose. Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu cela quelque part. Mais où ? Quand il vit la lumière s'intensifier, il prit un air blasé. Bien sur. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt.

Et c'est sous les yeux ébahis des Avengers et désespérés de Loki que Thor et Clint apparurent dans la pièce.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Désolé, il est court, mais je me rattraperais la prochaine fois ! Mais non, je plaaaaîsante. C't'une blague, hein !

* * *

Les Avengers écarquillèrent les yeux. Que Thor et Clint rentrent maintenant n'était pas normal. Mais qu'avec eux il y ai une adolescente à l'air perdue et un _truc_ écrasé et dégoulinant soit accroché à Mjornil, là, ça n'allait plus du tout. Alors que la panique commençait à gagner le groupe, Tony demanda calme et silence et les fit tous s'asseoir autour de la grande table du salon. Table en teck chromé et au liseré d'or. Merci Clint.

- Alors ? Dit Tony, laconique.

- Quoi, alors ? Tu voudrais savoir pourquoi on rentre maintenant avec une adolescente et des morceaux de gens écrabouillés sur le marteau de Thor, dit Clint.

- C'est dans l'idée, oui, répondit Tony.

- D'accord, mais à condition que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi ce salopard est assit à notre table avec du tiramisu au coin des lèvres et pas dans une prison asgardienne.

Tony eu la bonne grâce de rougir. Effectivement, ils n'avaient pas prévenus Clint et Thor de l'arrivée du frère de celui-ci.

- C'est une longue histoire mais il me paraît plus urgent de connaître la votre, dit Steve.

- Bien. Comme vous voudrez. Je vous la joue avec les détails ? Demanda Clint.

- Avec détails. Attends une seconde, dit Tony en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé où Steve et lui étaient assis quelques instants auparavant et saisit le saladier de pop-corn. Clint lui lança un regard blasé et Thor le regarda comme si il était un extra-terrestre.

- Dis-moi Anthony, pourquoi as-tu mis ces jolies choses qui servent à remplir vos colis postaux dans un saladier. Ce n'est pas comestible le polyhestirène ?

- C'est du pop-corn, ensuite on dit du polystyrène et pour la centième fois, appelle moi Tony.

Thor lui lança un regard soucieux comme si il parlait avec un dégénéré psychopathe de dernière génération.

- Si tu le dit Anthony, répondit-il.

Tony prit un air exaspéré qui fit pouffer de rire Clint.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais je vous la raconte notre mission ?

- Oui, pardon. Vas-y Clint, dit Tony.

- Merci. Donc... Attendez. Je peux parler devant Loki ou pas ?

- Oui, aucun risque. Je t'expliquerais, répondit Tony.

- Bien. Donc, comme vous le savez, on devait aller jeter les bases d'une alliance entre la Terre et Vaneheim. Malheureusement, arrivés là-bas, nous avons été très mal accueillis. Nous avons voulu repartir sauf que le gardien du Bifrost a refusé. Trop de dépense d'énergie, qu'il disait. Du coup, on devait attendre que le pont se recharge. Et pour cela, Thor n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de décider d'aller taper sur quelques géants à Jotunheim.

- Mais, Clint, je t'assure que ça fait un bien fou.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, Thor. Donc, arrivés chez les jotuns, nous nous sommes mis en quête d'un crâne à fracasser. On est tombé sur un géant tellement affreux _-ne t'en déplaise Loki-_ qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était prit une poutre puis qu'il avait été mâchouillé et recraché. Thor a lancé un « chouette ! » puis lui a défoncé le crâne. Il a fouillé la maison pour voir si il n'y en avait pas d'autre et dans un tout petit cagibi, nous avons trouvée cette demoiselle. Apparemment, un chitauri l'aurait kidnappée lors de l'attaque de Loki et l'aurait vendue à ce géant. C'est une française qui devait être en vacances chez nous et elle parle très mal américain. On a décidé de la ramener sauf que la progéniture du géant nous attendait. Thor les a réduits en bouillie puis nous avons fuit jusqu'au Bifrost. On ne pouvait toujours pas passer donc Thor a utilisé je sais pas quoi et nous voilà.

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations en même temps. Puis, une voix féminine s'éleva.

- Tony ? Tu se rappeler de moi ? Je être Luce, Luce De Fersen.

- Luce ? C'est toi ? _Mais tu est censée être morte !_

_- Non Tony. C'est ma famille qui as fait croire cela. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !_

Les dernières phrases ayant été prononcer en français, personne n'avait compris l'échange. Natasha lança un regard interrogateur à Tony. Celui-ci leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers elle et dit :

- C'est Luce De Fersen. C'est ma fille.

* * *

Bon, ce coup-ci c'est vraiment la fin. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne poster qu'aujourd'hui, c'est très embarrassant. Ma seule pitoyable excuse est que je suis rentrée tard hier donc impossible de poster dans l'état où j'étais. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. On est presque à la moitié de cette fiction, une fois finie l'explication pour Luce, on passera au sujet central de cette fic, même si on ne le dirais pas : le réacteur ARK de Loki !

**Ah et je propose un nouveau concours. Je cherche des idées pour la suite. Celui ou celle qui aura la meilleure idée ou la plus originale verra cette même idée devenir un chapitre de R & M._ Il faut quand même que cette idée soit en accord avec le thème de la fanfic, hein !_**

Je vous embrasse.

Amako.


	8. VII : Bouder ou se suicider ?

- Ta _quoi_ ?

L'injonction de Natasha résumait bien l'idée générale. Celle-ci regardait Tony, ahurie. Son masque impassible d'espionne s'était fissuré à cette annonce. Les réactions des autres n'en étaient que plus originales.

Bruce avait enlevé ses lunettes et se frottait l'arête du nez, agacé par toutes ces révélations. Clint avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire. Thor, lui, fixait Tony avec une sorte de surprise moqueuse. Malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître, Thor n'était pas bête, bien au contraire. Se diminuer aux yeux des autres était un atout pour lui qui analysait tout ce qu'il voyait. Mais là, il devait avouer qu'Anthony était dans un sacré pétrin.

Steve, lui, était outré. A son époque, faire un enfant hors mariage était inenvisageable. Mais il devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt jolie la petite, et que son prénom était tout à fait convenable. Loki, enfin, semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il essayé d'assembler les pièces d'un puzzle qui lui échappait. Il n'avait pas le contrôle sur les événement et ça le déstabilisait. Pire, cela commençait doucement à l'inquiéter. Quelle idée stupide de se réfugier chez Tony !

Mais revenons à Tony. Il semblait partager entre l'envie de serrer sa fille dans ses bras, celle de se suicider pour échapper aux questions et celle de bouder. Oui. Bouder. Tony était un homme très puéril ? N'ayant pour ainsi dire pas eu d'enfance, il se rattrapais maintenant. Avec les moyens du bord, évidemment. Et une bande de dégénérés profonds psychopathes comme semblaient l'être ses coéquipiers était un bon moyen, indéniablement.

En une seconde, il prit sa décision. Il allait mêler ses trois idées géniales. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras dans une attitude revêche et boudeuse, puis saisit sa fille par le main, lança la machine à café sur la baie vitrée pour la faire exploser et sauta. Oui, il sauta. Ben quoi ? Il était avec sa fille, il boudait et il se suicidait. Tony eu une pensée émue pour son cerveau génial. Il était un génie, c'était définitif.

Son armure l'entoura bientôt et il prit sa fille dans ses bras, en princesse. Puis Tony fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Le con. Il remonta à la hauteur de la baie vitrée où se pressaient ses amis et Loki, souleva son masque, leur tira la langue et s'enfuie. Proprement et simplement. Laissant derrière lui des questions et une bonne dose de rage.

Pour Natasha surtout. Qui sentait poindre une migraine épouvantable. Laissons Tony et Luce avoir de vraies retrouvailles et concentrons nous sur nos amis délaissés. Dans la tête de Natasha, tout se chamboulait. Elle disait aimer Tony. Elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Mais depuis son retour de mission, elle doutait.

Tout simplement parce-que Tony n'avait jamais laissé la moindre ambiguïté entre eux. Il la voyait comme un « substitut de Pepper ». Et le lui avait dit. Les « je t'aime » qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille ne lui étaient pas destinés. Et Natasha se rendait compte qu'elle non plus ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Tous deux s'étaient servi de l'autre comme un exutoire à leur trop-plein de sentiments. Natasha devait bien se l'avouer. Elle était amoureuse. Mais pas de Tony. D'un autre homme.

Un homme loyal, courageux. Un homme combatif et fier. Un bel homme. Intérieurement et extérieurement. Et cet homme n'était pas Tony. Natasha surprit toute la pièce qui la fixait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

En effet, elle faisait les cent pas en marmonnant et ses amis la regardait, intrigués. Loki, lui, avait juste envie de se moquer d'elle et de la narguer pour la part de tiramisu. Mais là, elle venait de faire une chose vraiment étrange et Loki du se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Natasha venait de sauter sur le canapé et essayait vainement d'étrangler un des coussins.

Elle était furieuse contre elle-même. Elle était amoureuse d'un homme génial. Mais cet homme ne devait sûrement pas la remarquer. Après tout, elle était russe. Cela ferais fuir n'importe qui. Natasha était amoureuse.

Ce n'était pas de Tony. C'était de Thor. Cette pensée se fraya un passage jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle arrêta de s'acharner sur le pauvre coussin. Elle se sentait mieux. Maintenant que cette vérité faisait partit d'elle, elle se sentait apaisée. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit, épuisée. Les autres avaient suivit son manège, ébahis.

Ils craignaient presque pour sa santé mentale, là. Loki, lui, avait toujours une irrépressible envie de rigoler. Soudain, il sentit un terrible douleur le prendre à la poitrine. Il grimaça, poussa un grognement de douleur et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le réacteur ARK. Les Avengers, en le voyant pâlir et manquer de s'écrouler, se précipitèrent vers lui. Bruce demanda à JARVIS d'appeler Tony. Après tout, le génie était un spécialiste de l'énergie ARK qu'il avait lui-même développée et ce réacteur était son œuvre. De plus, au dernières nouvelles et malgré la trêve, les Avengers rechignaient à avoir affaire à Loki.

Tony les surprit par sa rapidité. Il était arrivé presque immédiatement après l'appel, avait déposée Luce sur le sol et s'était débarrassé de son armure. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol, déchira la chemise de Loki et scruta d'un regard expert l'implant. Il trouva immédiatement le problème. Comment avait-t-il pu être aussi négligeant ? Il avait prit, à tort, exemple sur lui-même. Seulement voilà, Loki n'était pas Tony. Et surtout, Loki n'avait pas d'éclats de shrapnel dans la poitrine. Juste un cœur déficient.

Le réacteur n'avait donc pas besoin d'être relié à la chair comme pour lui, la machine n'ayant pas pour but dans son cas de remplacer un organe mais plutôt de l'assister. Le réacteur ne nécessitait pas de devenir un prolongement de chair mais plutôt un ajout bien distinct. Parce-que là tout de suite, le corps de Loki était en train de faire un putain de rejet qui avait des putains de conséquences. Le rejet entraînait un arrêt du réacteur provoquant du même coup un arrêt cardiaque chez le dieu au chômage.

Tony savait qu'il devait se dépêcher. Un cerveau humain survivait six minutes sans apport d'oxygène par le sang. Une minute s'était déjà écoulée. Au bout de trois, les séquelles possibles seraient irréversibles. Et Loki deviendrait un légume.

Le génie se concentra. Les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, le visage crispé, il réfléchissait. Comme traçant d'improbables schémas dans l'air avec ses doigts, Tony calculait, créait, démontrait. Deux minutes. Le cerveau du milliardaire tournait à plein régime. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Échouer revenait à condamner le dieu. Deux minutes trente. Il avait trouvé.

En un éclair, l'algorithme avait surgit, implacable. Tony bondit jusqu'au bar, saisit le grille-pain et une bouteille d'eau. Il vida cette dernière sur le torse du dieu, brancha le grille-pain. Deux minutes quarante-cinq. Tony saisit les doigts de Loki, les mouilla et les mit dans la machine. Un courant puissant traversa son corps. Loki eu un soubresaut mais resta inconscient. Il trembla et son corps s'arqua de nouveau sous l'assaut d'une nouvelle pulsion.

Deux minutes cinquante-cinq. Tony commençait doucement à paniquer. Il se jeta du la cuillère dont s'était servie le le dieu et eu un geste fou. Il l'enfonça dans le réacteur. Le courant électrique se décupla. Trois minutes. Sous les yeux pleins d'espoir de Tony, le cœur de Loki était reparti.

Mais il devait faire vite. Il réfléchit à une nouvelle équation. Trouva la réponse qu'il redoutait. Le cœur de Loki tiendrait vingt minutes, aidé du grille-pain. Et en vingt minutes, Tony ne pourrait pas créer un nouveau réacteur. Il devait faire un choix. Un choix qui aurait forcément d'énormes conséquences. Tony complexifia l'équation. Rajouta des paramètres. Le calcul assez simple devint une équation à trois inconnues. Tony prit sa décision. Loki aurait une nouvelle chance.

Dix minutes plus tard, le nouveau réacteur était en place et Loki dormait dans une chambre du vingt-neuvième étage. Le dieu mettrait quelques heures à se réveiller. Il demanda à JARVIS de filmer ce qui allait se dire pour ne pas avoir à se répéter pour Loki. Il devait une explication à ses amis. Une explication qu'il rechignait à donner. Mais il le devait. Il les fit tous s'asseoir autour de la table et se plaça en bout, sa fille à sa gauche. Il la regarda.

Elle était belle cette jeune fille. De longs cheveux noir de suie, si semblables aux siens, tressés en une natte piquée de perles nacrées et déposée nonchalamment sur son épaule. Un serre-tête ivoire ceignait son front. Ses yeux gris acier, surmontés de paupières ombrées et de sourcils filant vers les tempes, fixaient les Avengers. Un nez fin et droit, qui leur était également commun surplombait une bouche pleine étirée en un sourire discret et narquois. Un sourire Stark. Un corps fin et élancé, sportif et gracieux, héritage de sa mère. Elle était belle. Il l'avait crue morte. Et maintenant, il allait devoir expliquer son existence à ses amis.

* * *

Et voila ! Bon, le samedi va se transformer en dimanche je crois, parce-que je n'ai pas accès à internet le samedi. Quelle galère.

Bon sinon, là j'ai envie de raconter ma **life**. Parce-que voilà, aujourd'hui c'était mon **anniv**'. Mais **chut**. Donc j'ai reçu une_ machine à coudre_ (cosplayyy !), un _bouquin_ que je voulais trop (Tara Duncan le dernier *o*), une _écharpe en soie verte_ (Drago sort de ce corps) et pleins d'autre trucs dont un _cactus_ qui s'appelle "cul de belle-mère" de la part de qui ? Devinez... Ben oui, ma **belle-mère** xD. Donc voila, je suis **vieille**. Et **dépressive.** Surtout quand je vois que mes lectrices sont d'une moyenne d'âge **plus élevée** que moi. Brefffff.

Le chapitre est là, plus court que jamais et comme d'habitude, il s'arrête sur du suspens _(tout pourri)_. Ah oui, et je me suis mise au fandom **"Sherlock"** de la BBC. Je suis qu'à moitié sûre de mon coup mais bon. Normalement, la suite de "l'étrange noël de Monsieur Stark" et un nouveau "Langues de plomb" devraient être postés vers **mercredi.**

Je vous aime.

_**Amako-la-vieille-folle.**_


	9. VIII : Le jeune universitaire

Il était assis sur un des tabourets du bar, le cœur battant. A ses côtés, Luce lui lançait des regards encourageants. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de discuter avec eux. Là, tout de suite, il avait juste envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin et d'oublier jusqu'à sa condition d'être humain.

Mais il savait qu'il devait faire face. Ne serais-ce que pour la bonne raison qu'ils étaient tous ses amis. Enfin, sauf Loki. Lui, il était juste inclassable. Tony ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Il allait devoir affronter la réalité. _Sa _réalité. Son cauchemars.

Avec le retour de Luce, c'était toutes ses erreurs de jeunesse qui lui revenaient en pleine face. Et bordel, ça faisait foutrement mal. Il allait devoir ressortir tous les vieux squelettes du placard. Et il en avait un sacré paquet de vieux squelettes. Il leva les yeux vers ses amis et prit la parole.

Il remonta à sa prime jeunesse. Howard Stark l'avait envoyé dans une université française, la plus réputée d'ailleurs. Seulement, ce que le patriarche avait oublié, c'est que son fils était un génie. Qui s'ennuyait ferme à l'université. Et préférait ne pas trop s'y montrer, capable qu'il était de contredire tous ses professeurs jusqu'au doyen de l'école.

En regardant ses mains qu'il frottait pensivement, il leur raconta comment, alors qu'il était un jeune universitaire (avait-t-il seulement été à l'université ?), il avait eu une idée génial. Un véritable projet fou.

Il était un génie, tout le monde le savait et l'avait toujours su. Mais ce coup-ci, il avait décidé de défier les lois communément admises sur les principes les plus élémentaires. Il avait décidé de créer un être humain. Et il avait réussi.

Magnifiquement réussi. Un peu trop réussi. L'être humain qu'il avait crée, loin de n'être qu'une marionnette à ses ordres s'était révélé désespérément... humain. Un être qui avait demandé une identité. Une apparence.

Un être qui avait voulu pouvoir dire à ses amis : « je vous présente mon papa et ma maman ». Un être qui avait voulu entendre « tu ressembles à tes parents ». Un être qui y était parvenu. Tony était tombé dans son propre piège. Luce De Fersen était née.

Ils lui avait donné ce nom pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, Luce. Prénom douceur, prénom perle, prénom trille. Un prénom trompeur qui endormirait la méfiance des hommes. Prénom malice. Prénom génie.

Ensuite, De Fersen. Sa petite amie de l'époque, Axelle, était une descendante de cet homme si connu qu'était l'amant de Marie-Antoinette. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle s'appelle Stark. Avoir un nom composé est bien plus reluisant de nos jours.

Sa _fille _avait l'air si humaine qu'il n'avait pu lui refuser ce qu'elle demandait. Au départ, simple poupée désarticulée, sans cheveux, ni formes. Ni visage. Il en avait parlé à sa petite-amie de l'époque. Une remarquable scientifique. Un véritable génie cette fille. Presque à sa hauteur.

Elle avait tout de suite accepté, enjouée à l'idée de participer à un projet aussi fantastique que celui de créer un être humain. Il avait donné à sa création le corps de sa mère, un corps souple et gracile, élégant.

Il avait modifié son patrimoine génétique, lui offrant ses cheveux noirs, son nez fin et son sourire narquois. Il lui avait donné les yeux gris aciers de sa mère, ceux qui le faisait flancher. Sa fille était parfaite. Personne ne pourrait jamais dire le contraire.

Il avait façonné son mental à la manière d'une sculpture d'argile. Il l'avait faite à son image. Cette jeune fille qui était née adolescente avec l'intelligence si caractéristique de son père et une mémoire millénaire, fruit du travail acharné de Tony. Elle était parfaite.

Du moins, c'est ce que Tony croyait. Parce-que ce qu'ils avaient oublié, Axelle et lui, c'est que leur création était un _être humain._ Avec des sentiments. Un cœur, des poumons. Plus que de leur être semblable, elle était une jeune fille comme les autres. Qui mourrait un jour. Et ça, Axelle et lui n'y avait pas pensé.

Ils avaient laissé Luce dans le laboratoire, nue, seule. Et elle était morte. Lorsqu'ils avait retrouvé son corps décharné par la sous-nutrition, ses traits crispés par la peur et ses yeux pleins de larmes, ils avaient comprit. Ils venaient de tuer un être humain. Cela les avaient achevé.

Axelle s'était laissée dépérir. Petit-à-petit, rongée par le remord, elle s'était éteinte. Doucement, comme la lueur d'une bougie.

Ce fut la deuxième personne que Tony voyait mourir par sa faute depuis le début de sa vie. Et ce fut le début d'une longue série. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire qui se déroule en un autre temps. Pour l'instant, Tony devait faire face.

Il avait alors décidé de ressusciter Luce. Son œuvre. Sa fille. Il y était parvenu. Il lui avait recrée une identité. Lui avait dit que sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture. Qu'elle, Luce, était tombée dans le coma suite à ce même accident. Et qu'elle avait perdue la mémoire.

Patiemment, Tony lui avait recrée des souvenirs. Puis ils s'étaient tous deux aperçus que Luce était _particulière._ Comme son père, et pourtant si différente. Elle avait, dans une certaine mesure, l'intelligence de son père. Mais surtout, elle était incassable. Littéralement.

Ils avaient commencé à se poser des questions quand, chutant du haut d'un manège, Luce s'était cassé le bras. Il était rouge, enflé, et pourtant ne lui faisait pas mal. Ils étaient tout de même allé à l'hôpital. A la radio n'apparaissait rien. Sauf une petite tâche blanche. Le médecin leur expliqua que si fracture il y avait eu, fracture il n'y avait plus. La seule fracture qu'il voyait datait au moins de dix ans.

Tony l'avait remercié puis ils étaient partis. Luce ne s'était rien cassé il y a dix ans. Pour la bonne raison qu'il y a dix ans, elle n'existait pas.

Puis leurs soupçons s'étaient confirmés au fil du temps. Elle était incassable. Et ça l'amusait follement.

Avait alors commencée une période difficile pour Tony. Luce s'amusait à tout se casser, tout le temps. Pour ne pas aller en cours, hop ! Elle se faisait renverser par une voiture. Pas envie d'aller à une réunion mondaine ? Elle se jetait dans l'escalier.

Seulement voilà, Tony ne pouvait rien faire. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il y ait un témoin. Un témoin _pas au courant._ Comme ça, affolé, ce témoin empêcherais Tony de l'emmener là où il le voulait. Et cela exaspérait ce dernier.

Les années avaient passé, cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il avait créé Luce. Et un nouveau problème se présentait à eux. Luce _ne vieillissait pas._ Tony était pourtant sûr de ne pas s'être trompé sur le formule ou dans une des manipulations. Pourtant, quelque-chose bloquait. Et sa fille avait commencé à se poser des questions. Il avait dû tout lui avouer. De sa création à son réveil, en passant par la mort de sa mère.

Luce l'avait très mal prit. Elle se sentait sale, fruit d'une expérience de deux génies fous. Elle s'était enfuie. Elle était partie dans la famille de sa mère où elle fut accueillie froidement. Ils avaient été mis au courant par Axelle au début de l'expérience et bien qu'ils ne voient pas d'un bon œil toute cette histoire, la renommée que le génie de Luce pourrait leur apporter était indéniable. Ils l'avaient intégrée et Tony n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'elle.

Rongé par les remords, il avait quittée la France et était retourné vivre aux États-Unis. Là-bas, Howard n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce que son fils avait fait. Et pour cause, il était mort. Tony se retrouvait à la tête d'une multinationale avec son génie et son sarcasme pour seule arme dans ce monde de requins. La suite, beaucoup la connaissance, souvent de manière contrefaite. Tony l'expliqua à ses amis avec des mots simples.

Il avait imaginé des armes de destruction massive. Il avait été capturé. Avait survécu. Avec maintenant des éclats de shrapnel dans la poitrine, prêts à bondir à la moindre défaillance de son réacteur.

De retour aux États-Unis, un courrier depuis la France lui avait été adressé. Les De Fersen lui annonçaient la mort de sa fille. Encore hanté par sa capture, affaiblit, démoralisé par son réacteur, il y avait cru. N'avait même pas cherché à comprendre comment elle avait pu mourir, elle qui ne vieillissait pas. Et cela l'avait achevé. Il avait erré comme une âme en peine pendant deux ans, multipliant conquêtes et alcool, négligeant STARK industries.

Si Pepper n'avait pas été là à ce moment, il serait sans doute mort et son génie avec. Il était devenu IronMan. Il avait rencontré les Avengers, eux qu'il considère comme ses amis. Ils s'étaient battus lors de l'invasion de Loki. Tout cela avait permis à Tony de tenir le coup. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir lorsqu'il avait dévié le missile. Il avait même eu hâte que sa vie s'achève. Mais il était toujours en vie et ses malheurs n'étaient pas encore finis.

Il y a trois mois, Pepper et lui étaient partis en Afghanistan. En soutient qu'ils disaient. Demande du SHIELD. Pepper et les créations de Tony pour la logistique. Lui et son armure sur le front. Et puis le drame. Un attentat, sur l'ambassade des États-Unis. Quand il avait su, il s'était précipité, mais trop tard. Dégageant les gravats, il avait retrouvé Pepper, les jambes broyées et la colonne vertébrale en miettes. Elle était morte dans ses bras.

Depuis, le SHIELD le laissait tranquille. Ne serais-ce que pour qu'il ne fasse pas exploser leurs locaux et qu'il ne fasse pas planter le réseau informatique mondial. Il en serait bien capable.

Tony avait finit son récit. Il venait de raconter à ses amis les vingt dernières années de sa vie et ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il n'osait pas relever la tête. Il sentait le regard lourd de ses amis sur lui. Mais il ne savait pas. Colère ? Haine ? Compassion ? Quelle serait leur réaction ?

Il sentit la petite main de sa fille se glisser dans la sienne. Il la sera avec force en lui souriant doucement. Comme il n'avait jamais souris auparavant. Un sourire doux, calme. Plein de promesses retenues. Un sourire d'amour.

Pour ses amis qui doutaient encore du comportement à adopter, ce dernier geste signifiait tout. Le poids des remords de Tony. Son existence bâclée. Sa constante bonne humeur. Son sourire narquois. Son penchant auto-destructeur. Et si subsistait encore le jugement premier et les interrogations, les Avengers comprenait.

Tony releva la tête. Une série de visages souriants et confiants lui faisait face. Il ferma doucement les yeux. Eut un sourire apaisé. Heureux de s'être confié. Et d'avoir été compris.

* * *

Et voila pour le chapitre huit ! Bon dieu, il a été** long** à écrire... Je ne savais vraiment pas comment le présenter. Le dialogue aurait été à mon avis une mauvaise idée : trop compliqué. La narration me semblait bien. Mais je ne voulais pas que cela semble être juste un récit. Je voulais que l'on plonge dans ses souvenirs, quitte à s'y _noyer_. Ais-je réussi ?

C'est, après tout, l'un des chapitres _les plus importants_ de cette fiction.

Et je vous annonce officiellement que l'on en **pile à la moitié** ! Eh oui, cette fanfiction comptera_ seize chapitre_. Alléluia. Je sais au moins vers quoi je m'oriente parce-que pour l'instant, c'était de **l'impro**. Mais alors totale, hein.

J'espère que ça vous a plu,_ l'offre pour qu'une de vos idées ou une phrase que vous trouvez classe apparaisse dans l'un de mes chapitres est toujours d'actualité_ : je les attends avec impatience.

Bisous,

_**Amako.**_


	10. IX : Enthousiasme et bonne humeur

Je suis une génie du post ! Le chapitre de R & M, un "langue de plomb" plus la suite de "indifférence". Call me genius. Maintenant, j'aimerais pousser un coup de gueule. Tout d'abord, les gars, vous abusez là UoU Vous avez déserté cette semaine ? Parce-que j'ai du recevoir, quoi, 2 reviews ?

Bon, en fait, je m'en fout un peu. La vrai raison c'est que je m'inquiète pour rien et que je vous ai _un peu _imaginé les pires ennuis du monde. Alors j'espère que tout le monde va bien :3

Et le deuxième coup de gueule c'est _Vath the fuckeuh ? _Pourquoi quand j'édite un chapitre déjà paru pour corriger des fautes que je n'avais pas vu, ça veux pas s'enregistrer ? Genre, je clique sur "save", je vais voir le chapitre et il s'est rien passé. C'est la cata' ça les gars. Donc si l'une d'entre vous a une solution...

Autre info : je vais à la TGS cosplayée en Marie-Antoinette de "La rose de Versailles". Alors si quelqu'un y va aussi, faite signe !

Bon, je vous laisse tranquille. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Après les révélations de Tony, les Avengers avaient décidé qu'il fallait lui changer les idées. Et ils n'étaient pas de super-héros pour rien. Quand ils faisaient quelque-chose, ils ne le faisait pas à moitié.

Alors, sur une proposition de Thor et Bruce, alors que Tony dormait un peu, ils avaient décidé de faire découvrir la Terre à Loki.

Ce qui promettait beaucoup de rires. Et surtout la certitude que Tony allait oublier, au moins pour un après-midi, ce qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tony se levait et découvrait au salon une troupe bienveillante prête à une excursion dans New-York. Bon, disons le carrément, cela relevait plutôt de la mission-suicide que de l'excursion et ils étaient tous paré comme si ils allaient se battre. A quelques différences près.

Les jeans avaient remplacé les armures, les portefeuilles avaient remplacé les revolvers et le sourire goguenard avait remplacé le rictus de concentration. Quand il les vit, Tony fronça les sourcils. Ça sentait très mauvais tout ça.

Une petite voix sortie du fond de son instinct de survie lui soufflait de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir en courant. Le milliardaire la fit taire et s'avança vers ses amis.

- Alors les gars, c'est quoi cette tête, lança-t-il innocemment.

- On a une proposition à te faire Anthony, répondit Thor.

- Enfin, une proposition, c'est vite dit. On ne te laisse pas le choix en fait, continua Clint.

- Voila qui est rassurant. Et arrête de m'appeler Anthony, Thor ! Dit Tony.

- C'est ton prénom, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais.

Tony posa deux doigts sur ses tempes et les massa doucement, essayant de faire passer le mal de tête qu'il sentait poindre en même temps que ses pulsions meurtrières.

- Laisses tomber. Quel est le programme ? Continua-t-il

- On emmène Loki visiter New-York, dit Natasha.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Tony.

- On va lui faire découvrir la ville.

- Merci, j'avais compris. C'était une façon de parler, répondit Tony. Vous avez demandé son avis au principal intéressé ?

Tout en demandant cela, Tony le chercha des yeux dans la pièce. Il faillit s'étouffer de surprise. Privé de ses pouvoirs et affaiblit par un cœur qui avait tendance à dire « continuez sans moi les gars, je vais vous ralentir » tous les sept battements, il n'avait eu aucune chance. Les Avengers l'avait ligoté et bâillonné à un fauteuil et vu le regard qu'il leur lançait, il ne devait pas être très enthousiasmé à l'idée de la balade.

Tony poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Ses amis avaient tendance à oublier qu'il était un génie et qu'il avait par exemple appris par cœur le dictionnaire à ses sept ans parce-qu'il s'ennuyait. Entre autres. Alors une telle mascarade n'allait certainement pas le berner.

Il allait en faire la remarque à ses amis quand il vit leur regard. Ils n'avaient pas oublié qu'il était un génie. Ils en avait fait abstraction. Tony sourit. Aujourd'hui, il ne serrait plus qu'un être humain normal, se baladant avec ses amis. Ça lui allait parfaitement cette idée finalement. Ne restait qu'à convaincre Loki et aller chercher sa fille qui était allé sur la tombe de Pepper. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Le génie s'avança vers Loki et le détacha. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement et commença à incendier son frère et les autres Avengers sous des insultes plus imagées les unes que les autres. Tony haussa un sourcil. Tient, il ne la connaissait pas celle-là. Ah, celle-là non plus. Il allait avoir une intéressante conversation avec Loki, histoire qu'il lui en apprennent deux-trois.

Tony sourit à cette pensée. Depuis quand considérait-il le dieu comme un ami ? Il avait du mal à se retrouver dans les derniers événements. Il se fit un léger récapitulatif mental. Il en arriva à la conclusion que cela faisait trois jours que Loki avait défoncé son plafond. Comme le temps lui avait parut long ! Il lui semblait que c'était une éternité auparavant et que Loki avait toujours été là avec eux.

D'ailleurs, le dieu avait finit d'invectiver ses amis et s'était tourné vers lui.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse ne serais-ce qu'un pas dehors. Ça doit grouiller de gens d'une normalité écœurante, tous aussi stupides et mièvres les uns que les autres.

- Loki, je te signale que toi-même, tu es d'une normalité écœurante si on fait abstraction de ton caractère épouvantable. De plus, on ne te demande pas de discuter avec les new-yorkais, autant pour leur sécurité que pour la tienne. Pour finir, je dirais que vu la facilité avec laquelle ils t'ont attaché et leur obstination, les autres ne vont pas trop te demander ton avis avant de sortir, répondit Tony.

Loki poussa un grognement de rage mais il n'avait pas le choix. Autant faire avec et prendre ça comme une seconde chance. Bien qu'il réfléchissait déjà à un plan pour se venger de son frère. Un plan particulièrement méchant si possible.

Thor pâlit. Son frère semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et vu le sourire sardonique qui tordait ses lèvres, il devait en être le sujet principal. Et tout ça sentait très mauvais.

- C'est d'accord, dit Loki.

- A la bonne heure ! On attends juste Luce et après on y va, dit Tony.

- En parlant d'elle, une question me taraude. Si tu ne veux pas y répondre, tant pis, mais c'est une simple curiosité, dit Bruce.

- Mon dieu. Je sens que ton intérêt scientifique s'est réveillé. Dis toujours, je verrais ensuite si je suis en mesure de te répondre.

- Eh bien, Luce est _quoi_ exactement ? De quoi est-elle faite ?

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il s'y attendait à celle-là. Il allait devoir moduler correctement sa réponse. Non pas qu'il considérait l'intérêt de Bruce comme malsain, mais il était un scientifique. Et Tony était la preuve vivante des extrémités à quoi sont prêts les scientifiques pour parvenir à leurs fins.

- C'est... compliqué. Luce est indéniablement un être humain, fait de chaire et de sang. Mais ça va plus loin. En fait, à l'aide d'un bombardement de molécules sur une base, j'ai recréés les os d'un squelette féminin, un par un. Puis j'ai pris une séquence de mon ADN et j'en ai modifié l'ordre des bases azotées et des désoxyriboses. J'ai ensuite cultivé des cellules de peau et de chair sur un mannequin basique de plastique. Une fois que la chair à remplit le mannequin de l'intérieur et que la peau à recouvert le plastique, j'ai détruit le mannequin. Je ne te dirais pas comment car je n'ai confiance qu'en moi pour ce secret, ne t'en déplaise. J'avais donc un amas de chair et de peau relativement humanoïde. J'ai ensuite _emprunté _des nerfs d'éléphant dans un laboratoire car ils sont très solides. J'ai fais croître des cellules musculeuses de cheval. J'ai greffé tout ça au corps puis j'y ai ajouté les os. Le plus dur fut le cerveau. J'ai réussi à cloner une cellule-mère de cerveau et j'en ai créé un nouveau que je lui ai implanté. Le reste fut incroyablement facile, l'implantation de cheveux et de racines de dents. J'ai attendu le temps que ses cheveux atteignent une longueur normale pour l'âge qu'elle semblait avoir puis je lui ai greffé un cœur et je l'ai fait partir. Les différences entre Luce et un humain normal sont nombreuses. Tout d'abord, elle a des os et des nerfs extrêmement solides. Je ne pensais toutefois pas que cela la rendrait _incassable. _Ensuite, je ne lui implanté des poils que sur la tête, aux sourcils et un peu sur les bras. Les femmes du monde entier pourrons la jalouser, jamais elle ne s'épilera. Je suis un génie. Bref. De plus, mais ça s'était tout à fait imprévu, son corps est immortel. Jamais il ne dépérira. Son esprit, par contre, si. Elle mourra d'une mort cérébrale. J'ai même trouvé le moyen pour que cela ne surprenne personne. Il existe une maladie très rare qui fait vieillir l'esprit bien avant le corps. Luce n'aura qu'à prétendre qu'elle en est atteinte. Voila.

Bruce était bouche-bée. L'exploit que Tony avait réalisé relevait de l'impossible. Il ne devait y avoir qu'une poignée d'hommes ayant déjà existé qui auraient été capables de faire ce qu'il avait fait, et encore aurait-il fallut qu'ils vivent à notre époque pour avoir tous les outils nécessaires. Une flamme d'admiration s'alluma dans ses yeux.

Au même moment, Luce arriva dans la pièce. Tony lui sourit, puis lui expliqua l'idée. Elle acquiesça, enthousiasmée. Ils prirent tous l'ascenseur et descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé. Ils sortirent de la tour STARK, prêts pour une après-midi extraordinaire.

* * *

Alors ? Quoi que vous en avions pensé ? C'était bien ? A la base, ce chapitre devait en lui-même raconter la balade, sauf que ça aurait été trop long. Et Lona DeppDowney (tu sais que je_ t'aime_ toi ?) m'a posé la question en MP de savoir en quoi était faite Luce. Alors _voici la réponse._

Bon, à part ça, le lycée c'est du **caca en papillotes**, hein. Sérieux, je _hais les maths_. Mais _j'y arrive pas non plus en français_. Et _encore moins en éco_. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire en **première** moi, hein ? Les seules matières qui frôle la perfection c'est les langues. La filière _L comme Langues,_ c'est possible ? Siouplaaaaîîît...

Ok, j'arrête de me plaindre un peu. Bisous,

_**Amako.**_


	11. X : Balade divine

- Alors ça, c'est le plus beau lieu du monde. Dédié à un homme fantastique, œuvrant pour le bien de tous- dit Tony

- Ne l'écoute pas, Loki. C'est juste un musée sur IronMan, le coupa Natasha.

- Un musée IronMan ? Ça vous arrive souvent de dédier des centaines de mètres carré à des attardés égocentriques ?

- Eh Rodolphe, je te signale que sans le génie de l'attardé en question, tu serais mort. Et mes chevilles vont bien, merci, répliqua Tony.

- Rodolphe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Thor.

- C'est le rêne de tête qui tire le traîneau du Père Noël. Référence au casque de Loki à mon avis, dit Clint.

- Mon casque est superbe, pauvre tas de ferraille. Et sans le génie en question, je serais maître du monde, persifla Loki.

- Oh non, ça le reprend. Tu n'aurais jamais été vainqueur, l'alien. Dit Tony.

Les Avengers préférèrent arrêter de suivre la discussion. Les insultes tendaient à devenir très colorées et ils n'allaient pas se laisser gâcher l'après-midi. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Thor commença à en avoir assez. Il voulait qu'Antony et son frère se calme et qu'ils s'amusent un peu. Il eu alors une idée. Malheureusement, Clint avait apparemment eu la même.

Sans se concerter, tous deux avaient écrasé consciencieusement un pied de Loki. Le dieu fit un bond vers le ciel en tentant de se tenir les orteils en même temps, sans succès. Tony, écroulé de rire, contemplait ce dernier avec un mélange de pitié et d'approbation dans le regard. Ainsi qu'une certaine fierté. Ce n'était pas ses pieds qu'on venait d'écraser après tout.

Loki se mit à hurler sur les deux hommes, sous les yeux ébahis des passants et hilares des autres Avengers. Cette sortie était vraiment une bonne idée.

Quand tout le monde fut calmé, ils se dirigèrent vers Central Park. Loki semblait avoir en horreur tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux gaz d'échappement et le parc était le meilleur moyen pour éviter les fumées nauséabondes.

Quand ils entrèrent, Loki sembla reprendre des couleurs (ce qui était peu dire pour un homme pâle comme lui). Il respira une bouffée d'air aux effluves de miel et de fleurs. Cela lui rappelait les jardins du palais où sa mère adoptive le traînait étant petit. Il n'y avait ni fleurs ni abeilles sur Jotunheim. Les jardins le faisait se sentir chez lui.

Devant l'air béat de Loki, même Tony ne voulut faire de remarque ironique. Il semblait si heureux que le priver de cette joie (sûrement de courte durée) serait cruel. Mais le génie ne put s'empêcher de glousser en voyant les yeux brillants du dieu. Il ressemblait à un gamin devant une part de gâteau. Quoi que connaissant l'affection profonde de Loki pour le tiramisu, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Les Avengers s'assirent les uns après les autres dans l'herbe, sans se soucier d'autre chose que du gazon qui risquait de leur tacher les fesses. Ils étaient heureux. Et en paix avec eux même. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps.

Alors, à la surprise de tous ses amis, Natasha s'approcha de Luce, lui prit la main et toutes deux se redressèrent. Elles s'avancèrent dans une allée de sable, sous le regard intrigué des Avengers. L'espionne chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci acquiesça, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de tous les super-héros, Luce sauta sur le dos de Natasha et cette dernière partit en courant. Luce leva les bras au dessus de la tête en éclatant d'un rire frais. Soudain, la rousse trébucha et toutes deux roulèrent à terre, secouées par un fou rire irrépressible.

Thor, se doutant de l'idée des jeunes filles, saisit Clint par les épaules et le mit debout sous les cris désespéré de l'archer. Le dieu blond pouffa puis aida les deux jeunes femmes à se relever.

Clint écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de comprendre ce que voulait Thor. Il tenta une discrète fuite mais le dieu le saisit par la taille et le souleva tandis qu'il se débattait.

- C'est hors de question ! Je ne monterais pas sur ton dos ! Hurla Clint

- Allons Clint, ne fait pas l'idiot. Natasha à eu une bonne idée, autant en profiter pour s'amuser, beugla Thor.

- Non, non et non ! C'est stupide et ridicule ! Comment veux-tu que les vilains nous prennent au sérieux après ?

- Clint, s'il-te-plait, dit Natasha.

A ces mots, l'archer cessa de se débattre et lança un regard ébahis à le jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

- Rassure-moi Nat'... J'ai bien entendu ce que je viens d'entendre ?

- Si tu entends pas là que tu as entendu ce que tu as cru entendre, alors oui, tu l'as entendu.

- Tu en est sûre ? J'ai bien entendu ce que tu sous-entends que j'ai cru entendre ?

- Oui ! Hurla Natasha.

- Ne cri pas, je te signale que tu viens de perdre ton joker pour un jeu !

Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser non ?

Tandis que les deux espions continuaient à se disputer, une discussion s'était engagée sur la pelouse.

- De quoi parlent-ils ? Demanda Tony.

- C'est une vieille histoire. Je crois que chacun avait le droit de demander quelque-chose à l'autre et qu'il était obligé de s'exécuter. Apparemment, Natasha vient d'utiliser ce droit.

- Hum... Je me demande comment Clint utilisera le sien.

Natasha avait finalement réussi à convaincre Clint et il monta sur le dos de Thor en ronchonnant. Luce se replaça sur Natasha puis elle se redressa. Tony se leva et traça du bout de son pied une ligne de départ dans le sable. Les deux coureurs se placèrent. Tony siffla en baissant le bras.

Les deux concurrents s'élancèrent sous les encouragements virulent de Tony et ceux, plus réservés de Loki et Bruce.

Thor avançait péniblement car Clint ne cessait de gigoter. Natasha, elle filait comme une flèche vers le ligne d'arrivée. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Thor donna un coup de coude à son partenaire qui eu le souffle coupé puis accéléra. Beaucoup.

Soudain, ses origines divines furent évidentes. Un léger halo doré l'entoura tandis que ses yeux brillèrent d'un feu nouveau. Ses foulées se firent plus fluides et plus grandes.

Il rattrapa Natasha très facilement mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire. Elle avait une réputation à tenir, que Diable !

Sous les yeux effarés de ses amis, elle gagna encore en vitesse, puisant dans ses ultimes ressources. Thor, le souffle coupé par la surprise, la regarda le dépasser légèrement. Le pied de l'espionne souleva une gerbe de sable tandis qu'il se posait après une énième foulée. Elle s'effondra à terre. Triomphante.

Luce lui fit un énorme câlin. Natasha lui ébouriffa la tête en riant. Thor, lui aussi au sol, était encore sous le choc. Elle l'avait battu ! D'une courte tête, certes, mais tout de même ! Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Les mortelles n'étaient peut-être pas aussi faibles qu'elles le paraissaient...

Aidée de Clint, la rousse se releva et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Celui-ci lui tourna le dos en ronchonnant. Natasha éclata d'un rire cristallin et lui entoura les épaules de son bras. Décidément, cette après-midi était parfaite. Tous les quatre retournèrent s'asseoir.

Les Avengers passèrent l'après-midi dans Central Park à rire et à jouer. Ils ne se rendirent compte de l'heure que lorsque la nuit fut tombée, recouvrant le parc d'un voile bleu nuit magnifique. Ils décidèrent alors de rentrer à la Tour.

Dans la rue, les gens s'arrêtaient pour voir passer ce groupe atypique. Oh, bien sur, c'était des super-héros. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui attirait l'attention.

Un géant blond tenait une jeune brune sur ses épaules tandis que celle-ci se débattait en riant. A leur droite, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux pétillants de joie. A leur gauche, un blond athlétique tentait d'apercevoir les étoiles. Légèrement en arrière, une jeune femme rousse était encadrée par deux hommes. L'un, tiré à quatre épingles, remonta ses lunettes d'un geste maladroit. L'autre avait passé son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme et riait à gorge déployée.

Une immense aura de bonheur les entouraient. Alors, oui, les gens les regardaient. Pas parce-qu'ils sont des héros, non.

Parce-que tous les passants, lorsque leurs yeux se posaient sur le groupe, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les envier. Eux, les Avengers. Eux. Une famille. Des amis.

* * *

Le voila enfin ce chapitre dix ! Bon dieu, ce que** je suis en retard**. Et puis _j'ai pas d'excuses_. Sauf peut-être une _flemme mémorable_. Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre onze demain. Ca fait deux week-ends que je n'ai pas posté donc il manque deux chapitres. Celui que vous venez de lire et un autre. Puis tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Ben oui, j'ai un planning _hyper précis_. Faut que je finisse cette fiction pile **au bon moment** pour pouvoir en commencer une deuxième :3

Sinon, vous allez bien ? Chez moi c'est les **vacances **à la fin de la semaine. Et vous ?

Bisous,

**Amako.**


	12. XI : Arrivée à Asgard

Un grand merci à **ettoile** pour son avalanche de super reviews. Un autre immense merci pour** Earfalas** et son avalanche de compliments. Enfin, merci à **Ana** et **Lona**, les deux soeurs, pour leur avalanche d'amitié.

* * *

- Réacteurs ?

- En place, monsieur.

- Lasers ?

- Opérationnels.

- Alors c'est parti.

IronMan traversa son atelier, ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et s'envola. Les yeux rivés sur les éclairs qui fendaient le ciel, il était prêt.

- Clint, où est mon beretta ?

- Dans le tiroir à légumes du frigo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

- Aucune idée. Demande à l'espionne russe qui est rentrée saoul hier soir.

- Très drôle.

- Je sais. Tu n'aurais pas vu mes pointes explosives ?

- Dans ton carquois abruti.

- Je ne vous permet pas, ni à toi ni à ton cerveau déficient, russe débile.

- Tu veux voir si il est débile mon poing ?

- Bas les pattes le monstre.

- Un mot de plus et le monstre t'assomme.

- Tiens, les ours sont civilisés maintenant.

- Barton...

- Je me tais, je me tais.

- Ça vaux mieux.

Les deux agents du SHIELD sortirent de leur appartement. Fury avait trouvé que « deux colocataires tels que vous sont mieux ensemble. Pour la sécurité d'autrui, s'entend. ». Il n'avait pas encore évalué les dommages que deux agents sur-entraînés et complètements cuits pouvaient commettre. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la nuée d'éclairs qui surplombaient la tour STARK.

- Allez Bruce, du nerf !

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir Steve.

- Oh, une petite crise de rien du tout, ce n'est pas perturbant voyons !... Si ?

- Bien sur que si, espèce d'aubergine !

- Au... Aubergine... Bien. Je crois que je vais te laisser Bruce. Tu commence à verdir.

- Grrr...

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Tu permets, je m'esquive, hein !

Steve quitta la pièce sous le regard exaspéré de Bruce. Il le suivit quelques secondes plus tard et tous deux empruntèrent l'ascenseur en direction du dernier étage de la tour.

Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, se tenant fièrement sur le toit de la plus belle tour new-yorkaise deux dieux (dieux-deux-deux-dieux...). Thor, son marteau à la main, déchaînait la colère du ciel. Il espérait ainsi prévenir Heimdal de leur arrivée imminente. Et puis si ça ne le prévenait pas, tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à avoir un bipeur. Saperlipopette.

Loki, lui, appréhendait. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de retourner sur les neufs mondes. Pas après le souvenir qu'ils lui avaient laissé. Non mais franchement. Il avait encore des bleus. Et surtout un « Bleu ». Sur le torse pour être précis. Et ça vrombit en plus cette merde.

Les deux dieux (… d'accord, j'arrête) furent sortis de leurs pensées par l'arrivée du propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier souleva son masque et fixa ses yeux sur Loki. Tony avait bien remarquée la tension qui parcourait le corps de sa Némésis. Pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi ? Il se doutait que ce retour ne l'enchantait pas. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais ils avaient de choses à régler sur Asgard.

Comme par exemple le meurtre de Sygin. Ou bien l'arrivée... originale de Loki. Et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser un dieu, fût-il aussi inoffensif que Loki, seul dans la tour STARK. Question de survie.

Alors tous les Avengers s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur le toit de la tour STARK, attendant que Thor les conduisent vers les neufs mondes. Et c'est avec appréhension qu'ils regardaient les éclairs filer vers le ciel. Et une certaine dose de fierté, il va sans dire. Après tout, le nombre d'humains a avoir pénétré Asgard se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Enfin, tous les Avengers ainsi que Luce et Loki se retrouvèrent sur le toit. Thor hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il avait hâte de revoir ses parents, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas quittés en très bon termes.

En effet, malgré l'affection de Thor pour son père, il aurait souhaité que la justice asgardienne face un peu plus de zèle. Loki s'en été tiré avec une leçon de moral et une restriction d'accès au harem. Bon, c'est vrai, cette dernière punition était très dure, m'enfin, il avait quand même tué des milliers de personnes ! Son père n'avait pas paru concerné par le sort des humains et s'en était suivie une violente dispute. Il espérait que cette visite ferait changer leur relation.

Le dieu se concentra. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour la magie. Il espérait juste être assez doué pour emprunter le Bifrost.

Soudain, un arc-en-ciel se déploya jusqu'à eux. Thor sourit. Il avait réussit ! Il fit un signe de tête à ses amis, les invitant à le suivre. Puis il posa un pied sur la surface multicolore. Il avança de quelques pas puis se retourna, vérifiant que tous les autres étaient bien sur l'arc-en-ciel.

Il leva la tête vers le bout du passage et soudain tout devint blanc. Les Avengers se retrouvèrent prit dans une gangue de lumière éblouissant qui les obligea à plisser les yeux. Thor fit un pas en avant. Et soudain, ils furent... _ailleurs. _

Sous leurs yeux s'étendait une large dalle de marbre rose sur laquelle était gravée d'étranges runes. En face d'eux, un jeune homme blond les observaient avec déférence. Les murs de la plus grande salle qu'ils n'aient jamais vue filaient vers le ciel comme autant d'affronts à l'immensité de l'univers. Un toit peint de fresques sublimes les surplombaient, plusieurs mètres -dizaines de mètres ?- au dessus d'eux. Ils étaient arrivés à Asgard, la capitale du royaume d'Asaheim.

- Bon retour à la maison, Thor, dit le jeune homme blond.

- Merci Heimdal. J'ai ramené quelques... invités.

- Je vois ça. Le Père t'attends dans son boudoir. Je suis chargé de conduire tes amis dans leurs appartements. Le Père ne veut pas créer d'émeutes. Personne ne doit les voir ou savoir qu'ils sont là.

- Bon... Je vous laisses, essayez de ne pas tout détruire s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Thor.

- Bien entendu, répondit Steve.

- Anthony... commença Thor.

- Quoi ? J'ai encore rien fait !

- Simple précaution, répondit le dieu.

- Vive la confiance. Allez Point Break, le papa t'attends, persifla Tony.

- C'est à mourir de rire. Bon courage Heimdal.

- Tu me revaudra ça Thor. Ça m'as l'air d'être des cas tes amis, répondit le gardien.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu.

Sur ces mots, Thor quitta la pièce. Heimdal leur fit signe de le suivre et ils prirent un couloir illuminé par des sphères lumineuses en suspension. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore vu le palais étaient ébahis par autant de beauté et de richesses.

Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes, traversant des pièces croulant sous l'or, des baies-vitrées masquées par de superbes draperies, des sols marbrées et scintillants. C'était un régal pour les yeux. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir plus sobre mais tout aussi époustouflant. Heimdal s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux.

- Vous êtes les invités d'Asgard. Mais Asgard n'est pas prête à vous recevoir. J'espère que vous mesurez les dégâts qu'entraînent votre présence ici et agirez en conséquence. Ne sortez pas de vos appartements. Si l'un de vous a besoin de quelque-chose, demandez à Loki, il sait comment nous fonctionnons, dit Heimdal. Avengers, demoiselle, mon Prince, les salua-t-il avant de partir.

- Eh bien voilà qui est charmant. Dites, ça dépote ici. Alors cornes-de-bouc, on fait quoi ? Demanda Tony.

- J'apprécierais que tu m'appelle autrement Tony. Nous sommes à Asgard et ici, je suis un prince. Un peu de respect s'il-te-plaît. Et en ce qui concerne les chambres, j'ai quelques explications à vous fournir pour éviter un accident.

- D'accord Sa Majesté. Tu nous montre ?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser la première porte à sa droite. Les Avengers le suivirent et ils pénétrèrent dans le premier appartement qui leur avait été attribué. Sous les yeux conquis de l'équipe se tenait une chambre sublime à l'architecture démentielle. Improbable mélange de ziggourat et de temple shinto, la pièce étalait ses couleurs chaudes aux reflets d'or.

Une grande baie-vitrée constituée d'un miroir sans teint dévoilait les jardins du palais tandis que d'immenses draperies de velours rouge faisait office de rideaux. Le sol était tout de marbre blanc (les asgardiens semblaient faire une fixette sur le marbre) veiné d'or. Un lit capable d'accueillir un régiment (soldats ET chevaux) trônait au centre de la pièce. Tout de bois exotique dans les tons auburn, recouvert d'un immense édredon de soie noire et d'une pièce de fourrure si grande que les invités ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à la taille de l'animal capable de fournir une telle peau.

Le baldaquin était tout de brocard rouge, noué avec des rubans aux reflets moirés. Un immense lustre de cristal déployait ses ramifications arachnéennes et diffractait la lumière du soleil, parant les murs écru de reflets changeants aux couleurs du couché de soleil. La pièce était absolument superbe. Jamais pareille œuvre d'art n'avait été vue par les Avengers. Même Clint, devenu leur expert en décoration, ne trouvait rien à redire.

Tony ravala la réplique moqueuse qu'il avait voulue lancer. Il avait l'impression que trahir le silence doux de la pièce serait un sacrilège. Une impression de sérénité envahie les visiteurs. Cette chambre était une merveille.

Loki observait la surprise de ses compagnons avec délectation. Les chambres asgardiennes faisaient toujours cet effet-là. Il les laissa profiter du spectacle encore quelques secondes puis se décida à prendre la parole.

- Bien. Je vois que la décoration vous a conquis.

- Tu rigoles, là ? Ça déchire ce truc ! Dit Tony tout en finesse.

- Charmant, vraiment, Persifla Natasha.

- Je t'emmerde Natasha. Tu as vu que tes cheveux sont assortis à la pièce ?

- Je vais me le faire celui-là, grogna la rousse.

- Quand tu veux chérie, rigola Tony en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Bon, c'est fini les gamins ? Dis Steve. Laissez Loki finir.

- Merci Steven. Donc voici-

- Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Dis Steve.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi cette manie de nous appeler par nos prénoms complets ?

- Euh...

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Moi c'est Steve. Un point c'est tout.

- Si tu veux.. Donc, il me semble qu'on vous a alloués cinq appartements. Il va falloir faire avec. Alors, premièrement, une explication par rapport aux lits. Ils sont ensorcelés. Une fois que vous êtes allongés, le matelas épouse votre forme et s'enfonce jusqu'à vous recouvrir presque entièrement. N'ayez pas de crise cardiaque, _s'il-vous-plaît. _

- Super génial top ! 'Faut que j'essaie ça ! Dit Clint en se jetant sur le matelas.

Aussitôt il s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres, engloutissant Clint qui poussa un cri de surprise. Loki lui saisit le bras et le tira violemment hors du matelas. Il le jeta a terre avant de lui lancer un regard furieux.

- Stupide créature ! Je n'avais pas finie l'explication !

- Désolé, grogna Clint en massant son postérieur endolori.

- Comme vous venez d'en avoir la démonstration, le lit peut vous engloutir et vous étouffer en quelques secondes. C'est un système de protection. Avant de monter dedans, il faut dire son nom. Le lit vous reconnaît comme propriétaire et ne cherchera pas à vous assassiner.

- Vachement efficace leur truc, siffla Clint.

- N'est-ce pas ? C'est une idée de moi.

- Merci Loki, vraiment, dit Clint.

- Bien. L'appartenance de cette chambre est réglée. Maintenant que Clint l'a essayé, le lit n'acceptera plus que lui. Dans ces appartements, il y a un deuxième lit dans la pièce voisine ainsi que deux salles de bains. Qui veut rester ici avec Clint.

- Moi, dit Natasha. Je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le supporter.

- Ben voyons, ronchonna l'archer.

- Installez-vous. Les autres, suivez-moi. Vos bagages devraient arriver. Le Bifrost ne les a pas encore recrachés.

Loki sortit par la porte qu'ils avaient empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt. De retour dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers la porte en face. Ils pénétrèrent en silence, écrasés par la magnificence des lieux.

Cette chambre était tout de bleu et de noir, semblable à une nuit sans lune. Le lit était le même que dans l'autre chambre. Il fut décidé que ce serait Bruce qui s'installerait ici.

La chambre attenante, de soie verte émeraude et de fils d'argent, fut attribuée à Tony. Ce dernier eu un sourire sardonique quand il vit qu'une porte communiquait avec la chambre de Bruce. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser.

Steve alla occuper l'appartement d'en face, dans les tons pastels. Luce, elle, prit la dernière chambre, couleur de ciel. La dernière pièce était une salle à manger. Loki expliqua aux Avengers qu'elle était enchantée. Il suffisait de dire le nom d'un plat ainsi que la quantité pour qu'il apparaisse. Il leur donna aussi une petite liste des plats asgardiens. Il doutait fortement de la présence de choses telles que le nutella ou les frites et les Avengers risquaient de mourir de faim si ils ne savaient pas quoi commander.

Puis le dieu les quitta en leur disant qu'il allait saluer son père. Il leur rappela de ne quitter les chambres sous aucun prétexte autre que le danger de mort et encore -« non Tony, une pénurie de shawarma n'est pas un prétexte valable »-.

Il ouvrit la porte pour les quitta et tomba nez-à-nez avec Thor. Celui-ci entra dans la salle à manger, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes installés. Tant mieux. Loki, Père veux te voir. Il a dit a l'attention des Avengers de montrer la plus grande prudence. Vous n'êtes que des humains, une mort _accidentelle _ne gênerait personne. De plus, aucun de vous ne maîtrise la magie.

- D'accord, j'y vais. A plus tard, dis Loki en quittant la pièce.

- Je suis curieux de voir comment Père va réagir en voyant le réacteur de Loki, dit Thor, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Hum... Il en aura sûrement après moi, dit Tony. Et après le truc qui m'a livré le néo-gothique à domicile pendant mes _congés._

- Cela reste à voir. J'espère que Loki nous dira ce qui l'a conduit sur Midgard.

- J'espère aussi. Je tient à la vie, moi, dit Tony.

Thor sourit puis sembla hésiter un instant. Il se mordillait la lèvre d'un air gêné. Une chose semblait le perturber, comme si il avait un secret inavouable à avouer. Ou comme si il voulait leur annoncer une chose qu'ils risquaient de ne pas prendre bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, Thor avait un visage sérieux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Voyant l'air perplexe de ses amis, il adopta un air décidé.

- J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Cela fait longtemps que cette personne souhaite faire votre connaissance et je profite de votre séjour ici pour que vous vous rencontriez.

- Un asgardien ? Cool ! Dit Tony.

- Il ne nous reproche rien ? Demanda Bruce.

- Pas aux dernières nouvelles, sourit Thor.

- Cela ne risque pas de mettre en péril notre présence ici que d'informer quelqu'un de notre position ? questionna Natasha.

- Je lui fait entièrement confiance. Et je ne peux pas en dire autant de la plupart des asgardiens.

- Si tu le dis, répliqua Clint.

- Bien. Tu peux entrer, dit le dieu en se tournant vers la porte.

Le battant de bois sombre s'ouvrit, dévoilant une magnifique jeune femme à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux blonds. Ses yeux bleus perçants laissait apparaître trois teintes différentes. Le cercle le plus proche de la pupille était aigue-marine. Le cercle moyen était saphir et le cercle extérieur était couleur de ciel.

Elle était assez grande, fine et élancée. Un sourire doux étirait ses lèvres rosées. Elle portait une longue robe lilas qui tombait en draperies douces le long de ses jambes galbées que l'on pouvait voir en transparence. Ses pieds délicats étaient chaussées de sandales à lanières de cuir argenté. Ses doigts graciles tenait un coin de sa robe pour l'empêcher de traîner à terre. Ses poignets fins étaient ceints de bracelets d'argent courant sur sa peau de pêche.

Jamais ils n'avaient vu pareille jeune femme. Improbable mélange entre un ange dont elle aurait la pureté et un elfe dont elle aurait la grâce, elle était époustouflante. Ses pommettes se colorèrent d'un rose charmant quand elle vit l'attention qu'on lui prêtait. Elle baissa légèrement la tête et ses longues mèches dorées recouvrèrent ses traits fins.

Elle se plaça auprès de Thor et releva doucement la tête pour le regarder. Il lui saisit la main avec la délicatesse qu'il aurait employée à caresser les ailes d'un papillon de cristal.

Luce ne quittait pas des yeux Natasha. Elle avait beau n'être pas tout à fait humaine, elle n'en avait pas moins des sentiments. Et elle était déchirée de voir celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme une grande sœur avec un air aussi torturé.

Dans l'esprit de l'espionne, tout tourbillonnait. Elle n'avait vu autant de douceur qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Lorsque Tony avait serré le corps moribond de Pepper dans ses bras. Cette douceur la blessait aussi profondément que l'aurait fait la lame d'un poignard. Un étau lui broyait les entrailles, emprisonnant son cœur et son cerveau dans un gangue de souffrance. Oh, elle avait bien compris. Cette jeune femme était parfaite. Natasha ne ferait jamais le poids face à elle. Et cela la déchirait.

Elle regarda Thor adresser un sourire lumineux à la jeune inconnue. Un sourire qu'elle aurait tant voulu voir briller pour elle. L'espionne détourna le regard, les yeux brillants. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle laissait ça aux enfants. Ainsi que l'amour.

- Mes amis, je vous présente Sif, ma fiancée.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, déclara la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

Le cœur de Natasha se brisa. Luce vit alors toute la portée de l'entraînement de la jeune femme. Ses épaules se voûtèrent très légèrement et un tremblement incoercible agita sa main. Ce furent les seuls signes de son désespoir. La mémoire prodigieuse de l'adolescente extirpa des tréfonds de son cerveau une coupure de journal que son père lui avait fait lire.

Natasha Romanoff. La Veuve Noire. Elle avait perdue son mari en même temps que ce qui lui restait d'humanité. Et sous ses yeux, elle venait de voire ses rêves se briser une seconde fois.

D'une voix étranglée, la russe s'excusa et prétexta un envie pressante pour quitter la pièce précipitamment.

Légèrement dans l'ombre, un homme n'avait rien perdu du spectacle. La fixant de ses yeux perçants d'archer, il eu un rictus peiné. Il avait _vu._

L'amour c'est pour les enfants. Les pleurs aussi. C'est ce que Natasha considérait comme un principe de vie.

Mais les larmes qui avaient dévalées ses joues alors qu'elle se croyait masquée par ses cheveux en quittant la pièce et leur cause soufflèrent une phrase à l'oreille de l'archer.

_ Natasha n'a pas eu d'enfance. Pardonne-là de se rattraper maintenant._

* * *

Héhéhé ! Il est long celui-là, hein ? Je me suis appliquée, juste pour vous faire plaisir et pour me faire _pardonner_ mon absence des dernières semaines. Je vous poste la suite dès que j'aurais une première review sur ce chapitre. Elle est écrite, ainsi que la suite de la suite. Oui, c'est compliqué. M'enfin, soyez heureux, vous risquez d'avoir trois chapitres en l'espace de quelques heures. **Ave moi.**

Dites-moi si vous trouvez des fautes, j'ai pas trop relu.**  
**

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	13. XII : Helheim et la balance d'or

Attention, ceci est un chapitre ultra exceptionnel. Il fait neuf pages words. Je vous demande de m'applaudir.

* * *

Un silence suivit le départ de Natasha. A part Clint et Luce, personne ne semblait avoir remarquée la raison de la fuite de l'espionne. Et soudain, Sif se retrouva la cible de deux regards brûlants de colère dont elle ne comprit pas l'origine. Tony retrouva la sourire et s'approcha de la déesse avec un air d'immense satisfaction qu'on lui avait rarement connu.

- Demoiselle, je suis honoré de vous rencontrer. Alors comme ça, c'est vous qui avez dépucelé Thor ? Félicitation Barbie. Ken est ravi je suppose, d'avoir trouvé une compagnie aussi charmante en votre personne.

- Que... répondit la jeune femme.

- Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Avoir un surfeur pour mari, quel cauchemar. Tu vois Point Break, je t'avais dit que mes cours de séduction fonctionnerais. Je ne pensais pas que tu attirerais un tel concentré de tous tes défauts dans tes filets.

- Monsieur, je ne vous permet pas ! En quelques phrases, vous venez de réussir l'exploit de m'insulter, d'insulter mon fiancé et d'offenser la Cour d'Asgard ainsi que de vous humilier ! Cria Sif.

- Hum... C'est assez... moi, en effet, sourit Tony.

- Vous ? Et vous êtes quoi, vous ? Persifla la déesse.

-Un génie, play-boy, milliardaire et depuis peu, théosophobe.

- Théosophobe ? A Asgard ? Mais vous êtes fou ? S'écria Sif.

- Le jury délibère.

- Laisses ma douce. Anthony fait toujours cette impression-là la première fois qu'on le rencontre. C'est _l'effet Stark. _Il faut un certain pour s'habituer, dit Thor.

- Pour. la. Dernière. Fois. Odinson ! Mon nom est Tony !

Les yeux des Avengers ainsi que ceux de Thor s'écarquillèrent. Jamais, depuis l'attaque de Loki, le milliardaire ne les avaient appelés par leur nom de famille. Et la rage sourde qui brillait dans son regard était plus qu'inhabituelle. Luce eut un sourire. Ah non. Clint et elle n'étaient donc pas les seuls à avoir compris. Son père avait la classe.

- Je... vois. Tu dois sans doute être fatigué par ce changement d'univers. Je repasserais vous voir plus tard. Pour l'instant, je vous laisses le loisir de vous reposer. Clint, j'aimerais que tu leur fasse un compte-rendu de tout ce que nous avons appris lors de la première mission.

- Compris.

Tony sembla vouloir dire quelque-chose mais un coup d'œil réprobateur de Steve l'en empêcha. Ah, apparemment le soldat avait quelque-chose à leur dire qui nécessitait l'absence de Thor et il ne voulait pas que Tony le retienne avec une pique. Bien. Tony eut un sourire en coin.

Lorsque les deux dieux eurent quittée la pièce, Steve fit un signe de main et tous s'assirent autour de la table en bois précieux, attendant ses paroles.

- Bien. Juste un petit check-up de la situation si vous le voulez bien. Nous sommes dans une autre portion d'univers. Dans un palais. Chez des dieux. Dont l'un d'eux à tenté d'envahir la Terre. Les autres ne l'ont pas puni. Et au moins deux d'entre nous se sont déjà fâché avec le seul qui nous a toujours accordée sa bénédiction. Êtes-vous totalement irresponsables ? Ou suicidaires, peut-être ? S'écria Steve.

- Écoutes Rogers, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Natasha n'est pas partie pour des queues de prunes. De plus, vu l'accueil que les asgardiens avaient réservé à Clint la dernière fois, nous ne sommes pas et n'avons jamais été les bienvenus ici, cracha Tony.

- Je crois que tu devrais te retirer Tony. Tu deviens désagréable et insultant.

- Oh pardon ! J'ai déplu au général ? J'en suis confus ! Répliqua le milliardaire, cinglant.

- Tony, tu dépasses les limites, dit froidement Steve

- Les limites ? Mais y-en a-t-il vraiment ? Nous sommes dans un lieu mythique entourés d'êtres légendaires. Où-est le problème, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tony... gronda Steve.

- Non Rogers. Je ne me laisserais pas malmener par un dieu, aussi puissant soit-il et son nouveau chien de garde terrien. J'en ai assez.

Tony se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise. Il lança un dernier regard furieux à Steve puis s'en fut en claquant la porte.

Il marcha ainsi jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de se rappeler avec frustration qu'ils ne devaient pas en sortir. Sauf que, d'après ce qu'il pouvait déduire du comportement de Natasha, elle n'était pas allé se réfugier dans sa chambre.

La connaissant, il y avait plusieurs options. Soit elle avait quitté le couloir en rageant et tuait tous ceux qu'elle croisait pour se défouler. Soit elle avait décidé de trouver une salle d'entraînement, ce qui était plus sage pour la santé des habitants de ce palais, mais pas forcément pour le palais lui-même qui risquait de ne pas tenir le choc. Soit, et c'est la solution qu'il préférait, elle avait discrètement cherché un passage jusqu'à un hypothétique toit et regardait le ciel.

Il opta pour la troisième option, et se dirigea vers la chambre que l'espionne partageait avec Clint. Il poussa la porte qui coulissa avec un chuintement feutré. A pas lents, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans teint qui les masquaient aux yeux des asgardiens. Il saisit le battant coulissant, le souleva à mi-hauteur et se jucha sur le rebord.

Son équilibre étant précaire, il se hissa jusqu'à un encorbellement et grâce à une série de pirouette qui n'auraient rien à envier à celles d'un espion -ou d'une espionne- du SHIELD, il se retrouva debout sur le toit du palais, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon.

Ou plutôt, sur la silhouette mince qui se détachait sur le soleil couchant. Tony s'approcha d'elle, craignant qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Il s'assit à ses côtés, silencieusement. Silencieusement, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Silencieusement, il passa son bras autour de sa taille.

Il lui baisa la front puis retourna contempler l'horizon. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, cherchant un réconfort mutuelle dans une attitude qui était devenue au fil du temps une routine ? Cela leur parut des heures, ou peut-être une poignée de minutes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Tony esquissa un geste lent. De sa poche, il sortit un petit boîtier noir aux reflets changeants. Il pianota une seconde sur les touches et une musique s'éleva dans l'air. _Shoot to thrill._

- ACDC, hein ? Demanda Natasha d'une voix rendue rauque par les pleurs.

- Je vous ai manqué, agent Romanoff ?

La jeune femme pouffa doucement. Elle leva ses yeux rougis vers le génie et lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Il le lui rendit en mille fois plus éclatant. Si éclatant que le coucher de soleil devant eux parut fade et incolore. Et ce sourire réchauffa le cœur de la russe, ou du moins les morceaux qui en restait.

D'un même mouvement, ils se relevèrent et se détachèrent, presque à regret. Pendant ce laps de temps, tel une parenthèse dans leur vie, ils avaient pu échapper à leurs angoisses pour ne retrouver qu'une apaisante quiétude.

Ils redescendirent jusque dans la chambre qui explosa en couleurs rougeoyantes quand les rayons sanglants du soleil couchant illumina les murs.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers ce qui servait de salle à manger. Natasha poussa la porte. Quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur elle puis sur Tony qui la suivait. Sans un mot, elle adressa un regard reconnaissant à Clint et Luce qui s'étaient inquiétés. Puis elle s'assit à la table, énonça un mot aux consonances européennes et une belle part de tiramisu apparut devant elle.

Elle saisit la petite cuillère qui l'accompagnait et se jeta sur le gâteau comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité, finalement.

Quand elle eut fini, l'assiette disparut et Natasha se tourna vers ses camarades. Son air revêche et ses yeux perçants dissuadèrent les curieux de poser des questions. Tous se regardèrent, guettant celui qui entamerait une discussion. A la surprise général, ce fut Tony qui prit la parole.

- Steve, fait abstraction des deux dernières heures, veux-tu ? dit-il, hésitant.

- Serais-ce des excuses ? Demanda le soldat.

- Prends ça comme tu veux, énonça Tony.

- Bien, dans ce cas, excuses acceptées.

Tony hocha lentement la tête, reconnaissant. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester fâché avec le soldat, surtout que ce dernier pouvait parfois être bon stratège lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exploser la face des monstres.

- Bon, puisque nous sommes tous présents -regard vers Natasha- et courtois -regard très appuyé vers Tony-, est-ce que Clint pourrais nous faire part de ses informations ?

- Bien entendu.

- Nous t'écoutons.

- Tout d'abord, la victime. Son nom est Sygin. C'est une déesse mineure, femme de Loki. Elle était assez petite et blonde aux yeux gris. Elle était réputée pour son dévouement sans faille à tout ce qui comptait pour elle, en l'occurrence son poste à la Cour asgardienne et Loki. Elle était gardienne des sceaux en charge des invités au Palais. Elle est morte il y a une petite centaine d'années, à l'époque on a cru à un accident. En effet, il est normalement impossible de tuer volontairement un dieu à quelques exceptions près. Elle était en voyage vers Jotunheim pour une rencontre avec de futurs invités au Palais quand elle est tombée dans une crevasse qui l'a directement menée à Helheim, le royaume des morts.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est tombée dans le sens « boum par terre » ? Dit Tony, horrifié.

- Oui. Les neufs mondes sont superposés en trois « couches » et les crevasses conduisant de l'un à l'autre sont fréquentes.

- Putain mais c'est super dangereux !

- Comme tu dis. Donc on nous a appelés car la déesse des Enfers, Héla, a remarquée une anomalie dans son troupeau d'âmes. Comme dans la mythologie grecque, les Enfers sont divisés en plusieurs parties. Une partie pour les suicidés ou accidentés, une pour les coupables de crimes, quels qu'ils soient, une -la plus glorieuse- pour les morts au combat, une pour les morts de vieillesse et une pour les assassinés.

- Et ben on doit pas s'ennuyer là-dessous.

- Tony, pourrais-tu arrêter de m'interrompre toutes les deux minutes, _s'il-te-plaît ?_

- D'accord, je me tais.

- Merci. Donc, Héla fait un « appel des troupes » tous les cent ans. Or, lorsqu'elle est passée dans la partie des accidentés, elle n'a pas trouvée Sygin. Craignant qu'elle n'ai quittés les Enfers (ce qui est interdit), Héla a fouillé les autres parties et l'a trouvée chez les assassinés.

- Je vois le fond du problème, dit Bruce, mais pourquoi avoir fait appel à Thor et surtout à toi ?

- Loki est le dieu du mensonge. De ce fait, il est le seul à pouvoir mentir sans être repéré, contrairement aux autres. De plus, les dieux sont habitués aux mensonges des autres et n'y font plus attention. Alors ils ont fait appel à un humain qui serait neutre et comme ils ne me faisait pas totalement confiance, ils m'ont associé à l'un d'eux.

- Tout s'explique alors, opina Bruce. Et quel est l'intitulé exact de la mission ?

- Nous devions découvrir qui a poussé, de quelque manière que se soit, Sygin dans la crevasse.

- Et pour quelle raison avez-vous dû quitter Asgard ? Questionna Bruce.

- Les dieux sont de fervents adeptes de la routine. Forcément, quand on est immortel... et donc, nous voir arriver et enquêter a perturbé leurs habitudes. De plus, ils sont très solidaires et personne n'aurait jamais vendu un des leurs. Et les interrogatoires étaient vraiment une plaie. On avais aucun moyen de pression pour les faire parler. Comment veux-tu menacer un dieu ? Alors nous avons dû partir.

- Hum... Tout s'explique. Alors voilà ce que je prop-, commença Steve.

Il arrêta de parler et écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Alors que jusque là, rien n'avait parut anormal dans son comportement, Tony venait de s'effondrer au sol en poussant un grognement de souffrance.

La main crispée sur le petit cercle de lumière qui transparaissait de son tee-shirt, le visage tordu en un rictus de souffrance, Tony avait l'air au bord de la mort. Paniquée, Natasha s'agenouilla à côté de lui, sans savoir quoi faire. Dans le même mouvement, Luce saisit son père par les épaules et le secoua en espérant le faire réagir.

Steve saisit la jeune fille par la taille pour l'éloigner de son père. Il avait le sentiment que si il ne le faisait pas, elle allait le tuer encore plus sûrement que ce qui était déjà en train de l'emporter. Luce se débattait dans ses bras, essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte, les larmes dévalant ses yeux clairs.

Bruce repoussa doucement mais fermement Natasha et prit sa place aux côtés de Tony. Après tout, il était docteur, non ? Vérifiant ses constantes vitales d'un coup d'œil avisé, il comprit presque instantanément ce qui se passait. Il saisit le col du tee-shirt de Tony et, avec une pensée pour le bout de tissus, le déchira sur toute sa longueur, laissant apparaître son torse musclé.

Sous les yeux douloureux de Bruce, le réacteur ARK clignotait dangereusement. Le docteur avait vu juste. Son réacteur était défectueux. Si ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement une solution, l'éclat de shrapnel allait immanquablement atteindre le cœur du milliardaire.

Tony, gémissant de souffrance tandis que des larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues, lança un regard désespéré vers le réacteur. Lui aussi avait compris. De toute façon, il s'en était douté. Il avait juste espéré que cela arriverais plus tard.

La sensation revint comme une vague brûlante. Il _sentait _au plus profond de lui le bout de métal avancer vers son cœur. Cette saloperie avait gardé son élan premier et le réacteur ne parvenait plus à la stopper. Il avait fait trop d'heures, ce petit cercle de lumière.

Les yeux du génie se révulsèrent. Peut-être était-il temps d'abandonner la lutte. La souffrance ne l'avait jamais lâché, l'empêchant de dormir, l'empêchant de vivre. Il avait vainement espéré que son destin inéluctable attendrait qu'il ai vécu autant d'années heureuses que malheureuses avant de l'emporter, mais sans succès apparemment.

Il allait mourir là, sur le carrelage reluisant d'un palais céleste, demeure des dieux. Ce n'était pas une mort si moche que ça, si ? Il avait toujours rêvé qu'il mourrait calme et paisible, aux côtés de Pepper, lorsque les années auraient étendu sur eux leur voile de quiétude et de sagesse. Mais ses erreurs l'avait rattrapé. Il mourrait sans Pepper, jeune, malheureux, à cause d'un bout de ferraille. Il était maudit. Ou malchanceux. Mais il l'avait mérité.

Soudain, il entendit un cri près de lui. Tient, que se passait-il ? Il cessa une seconde son chemin vers la mort pour comprendre ce qu'il entendait. Il eu un sourire triste. Ainsi, jusque au bout, il resterais un insatiable curieux, avide de tout savoir, de tout comprendre. Il voulut froncer les sourcils, ne réussit qu'à faire trembloter sa peau. Son corps ne lui répondait. Refusant de céder à la panique, il tendit l'oreille.

… _Non, Tony ! Hurlait une voix. Reviens connard d'égocentrique où j'irais te chercher dans ta tombe !_

_- Laisses Natasha. C'est fini, dit une autre voix._

_- Jamais ! Mon père est un battant, jamais il ne nous laissera ! S'écria une troisième voix._

_- On ne peux plus rien faire. Il a choisit son destin._

_- Quel destin ? Hurla quelqu'un. Crever par terre, parce-qu'une merde électronique a des ratés ?_

_- S'il-te-plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. Crois-tu donc être la seule à souffrir ici ?_

_- Il a raison Nat'. C'était notre ami à tous. Notre meilleur ami._

Ah. Il était mort. Voilà qui était intéressant. Bizarre. Il entendait toujours ce qu'on lui disait. Soudain, une présence rassurante se fit sentir derrière lui. Il se tourna. … Se tourna ? Mais il était mort, non ? Il baissa les yeux. Du blanc. Il leva les yeux. Du blanc. Il grimaça. Il avait horreur du blanc.

Enfin, il dirigea son regard vers cette présence. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux pieds et qui cachaient entièrement la partie droite de son visage. Elle était vêtu d'une immense robe noire qui lui donnait une allure arachnéenne. Ses pieds nus semblaient ne pas toucher ce qui servait de sol. Elle avait l'air si légère !

Son œil vert était fixé sur lui et un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle était d'une pâleur cadavérique, comme verdâtre. Un serpent s'enroulait autour de son bras gauche et remontait jusqu'à son cou, formant un inhabituel collier mouvant aux reflets changeants. Étrangement, cela ne la rendait que plus belle.

Une brise sortie de nulle part agita soudain ses longs cheveux, découvrant la partie droite de son visage aux traits fins. Tony retint un haut-le-cœur. Cette partie était littéralement... _en décomposition. _Des lambeaux de chair pendaient lamentablement, à peine raccrochés à ses os blancs que l'on apercevaient par endroits. Son orbite était vide et son œil, crevé, pendait sur sa joue.

Un asticot sortit de son oreille en putréfaction et rampa jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Là, il s'agita une seconde avant de percer un trou dans la chair verdâtre. Il était en train de lui bouffer la peau et de rentrer dans sa bouche ! Imperturbable, la jeune femme attendit qu'il soit totalement rentré pour donner un coup de mâchoire. Un crissement se fit entendre. Elle venait d'écraser l'asticot entre ses dents et l'avala goulûment.

Tony sentit la nausée poindre et crû qu'il allait vomir. Les cheveux de l'inconnue se remplacèrent avec une autre brise fraîche et elle sourit de plus belle.

- Bonjour Tony, dit-elle d'une voix enchanteresse.

- Euh, bonjour mademoiselle zombie, répondit-il, hésitant.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire frais qui fit frissonner Tony. Comment une personne aussi charmante pouvait être aussi repoussante à la fois ?

- Je m'appelle Héla. Je suis venue te chercher.

- Hé.. Héla. Je... vois. Donc je suis effectivement mort, c'est ça ?

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus mort mon jeune ami, sourit-elle.

- C'est embêtant ça.

- Effectivement, rigola-t-elle. J'aime les gens comme toi. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas de cris ni de pleurs hystériques ! Merci.

- Je vous en pris. Il va m'arriver quoi maintenant ?

- Eh bien, tu vas me suivre jusqu'en Helheim. Là-bas, je déterminerais dans quel partie de mon royaume je dois te mettre, puis tu coulera une existence paisible de macchabée.

- Vaste programme. Qui s'étend sur une petite éternité, je suppose ?

- C'est l'idée, effectivement. Mais tu verra, l'éternité n'est pas une si longue période qu'il n'y parait. Surtout vers la fin.

- Hilarant, vraiment.

- Tu me plais bien Tony. Tu verra, tu sera heureux en Helheim. Personne n'a encore fait de réclamations.

- Tu m'étonnes, murmura le génie.

- Allez, suis-moi. Nous avons une longue route à parcourir.

- Ah parce-qu'en plus, on y va en marchant ? Tranquille ! Vous avez des restrictions budgétaires aux Enfers ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à marcher.

- Tu n'es pas loin du compte, pouffa la déesse. Odin trouve que les morts ne font pas assez d'exercice. Idée stupide si tu veux mon avis. Dit-elle en marchant.

- Une question. Je suis pas censé aller voir Saint-Pierre ou un truc du genre ? Vous savez, paradis, enfer, dieu, tout ça quoi.

Là, la déesse éclata franchement de rire. Elle le fixa, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Ah. Apparemment, il avait dit un truc de drôle.

- Tout cela n'est qu'inventions. Nous sommes les seules « divinités » existantes. D'ailleurs, à part des asgardiens, as-tu croisé d'autres dieux sur Midgard ?

- Non, en effet. Bon, puisque c'est réglé, allons-y.

- Avec plaisir. Si tu veux j'ai des mouchoirs, dit-elle en prenant une allure raisonnable.

- Pourquoi fair- commença-t-il.

Sous ses yeux, le décor blanc qui les entourait se para de couleurs. Devant lui, un Tony bébé babillait en tentait de saisir ses orteils. Le génie blêmit. C'était son premier souvenir. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, les images changeaient, défilaient.

Sa mère, avec ses yeux rieurs et son sourire charmant. Sa première invention. Son père, froid et austère. Sa chambre brûlée après sa découverte de l'alcool à 90°. Le rire de sa mère. Son visage pâle dans le grand lit de veillée funèbre. Son père aux traits tirés. L'alcool. La musique. Les prostituées.

Son entrée au collège. Son génie. Ses autres inventions. Pepper adolescente. Souriante, avec ses tâches de rousseur.

Son entrée au lycée. Toujours Pepper. Son père, de plus en plus fatigué. Sa découverte des boîtes de nuit. Sa jeunesse. Encore Pepper. Sa première fois avec une blonde dont il ne se rappelait que les yeux bleus perçants.

Son départ pour Paris. Les adieux avec Pepper. La rencontre d'Axelle. La création de Luce. La mort d'Axelle. Les larmes. Luce. La mort de son père.

Son retour à New-York. La direction de l'empire Stark. Ses projets. Son génie. Pepper. Surtout Pepper. La découverte des armes de guerre. L'explosion. L'éclat de shrapnel. Le réacteur ARK.

La création de la première armure. Ses combats. IronMan. Partout, Pepper.

Puis Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton. Le SHIELD. L'agent Coulson. L'initiative des Avengers. Son rejet de candidature.

Pepper. L'énergie verte auto-générée. Son génie. Pepper.

Le vol du Tesseract. La formation des Avengers. Loki. La bataille. La tête nucléaire. L'immensité de l'espace. Le noir. Un hurlement. Hulk. Une victoire. Des shawarmas. Pepper.

La séparation des Avengers. Sa mission. L'attentat. Pepper, dans ses bras. Morte. La dépression. L'alcool. Ses traits tirés. Comment n'avais-t-il pas remarqué qu'il était la copie de son père après la mort de sa mère ? Le même visage fatigué, les mêmes yeux vides, le même sourire crispé. Plus de Pepper.

Son absence. Le vide. La visite des Avengers. Sa remontée vers la lumière. Ses amis. Natasha. Les missions. Ses congés. Loki.

Le réacteur. Les disputes. La séparation d'avec Natasha. Encore Loki. L'anniversaire de mort de Pepper. Toujours Loki.

L'arrivée de Luce. Les explications. Partout, Loki. La balade dans le parc. Les rires. Et Loki.

La mission à Asgard. Son destin, sous-jacent. La douleur qui se rappelait à lui. Thor. Sif. Natasha. La douleur, encore. Puis le noir. Et ces voix.

Tony secoua la tête. Le décor était redevenu blanc. Gentiment, Héla lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs. Avec surprise, Tony constata que ses yeux étaient trempés de larmes. Il s'essuya le visage et se moucha.

Une constatation le frappa comme une masse. Si dans la majeur partie de sa vie, Pepper était omniprésente, Loki avait prit sa place cette dernière semaine. Avec une grimace horrifiée, Tony dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il était amoureux du dieu. Mais surtout, il était mort. Et jamais, jamais il ne pourrait lui dire.

Les larmes dévalèrent une nouvelle fois ses joues. Héla lui adressa un regard compatissant. Tony, le corps secoué par les sanglots, tenta de se calmer. Il respira difficilement, agité par des soubresauts incontrôlables. Il s'essuya le visage et se moucha.

- Le voyage est terminé Tony. Bienvenue en Helheim, dit-elle en balayant le panorama d'un bras.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Tony qui n'avait pas remarqué le changement de décor, une vallée s'étendait en contrebas. Des monts verdoyants, des ruisseaux clairs, quelques trilles d'oiseaux. Et un immense palais, trônant au centre de ce rêve de quiétude.

Improbable mélange de Versailles, du temple de Kyôto, de la grande Mosquée et du Taj Mahal, le palais semblait avoir été construit par un architecte qui n'avait pu se décider à choisir une seule architecture et en avait mêlées quatre.

Juste à côté de ce palais, s'en dressait un second. Celui-ci, réplique d'un château transylvain digne de Dracula, inspirait la peur et le dégoût.

- Le Palais s'appelle Ljos. Le manoir, lui, s'appelle Mirkur.

- Hum. Et où vais-je aller ?

- Je vais nous envoyer à Ljos et là-bas il sera décidé où tu y ira passer ton éternité.

- J'ai hâte...

- N'est-ce pas ?

Héla le saisit par le bras et soudain il fut dans une pièce si grande qu'il faudrait des vivres et de l'eau pour la traverser. Devant lui trônaient deux fauteuils capitonnés de cuir rouge ainsi qu'une balance d'or. Héla lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur celui de droite et il s'exécuta. Elle prit le second et fixa son regard sur Tony qui s'agita, mal-à-l'aise.

- Anthony Edward Stark. Fils d'Howard Anthony Stark et de Maria Collins Carbonell Stark. Vous êtes mort ce mardi vingt-huit mars à seize heures trente-six d'une perforation du cœur par un éclat de shrapnel. Est-ce exact ?

- … Ma mère s'appelait vraiment _Collins ? _Mais c'est moche ! Comment as-t-elle pu vivre avec ça ?

- Un peu de sérieux s'il-vous-plaît. Est-ce exact ?

- Hum... Je dirais que oui.

- Bien. Posez votre main sur la balance.

Il s'exécuta, espérant une attaque quelconque, un truc qui lui prouverais que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il allait se réveiller à Asgard, entouré de ses amis. Mais rien ne vint.

Héla sortit une plume d'un poche de sa longue robe. Elle la posa délicatement sur la balance puis fit signe à Tony d'enlever sa main. Il s'exécuta. A sa plus grande surprise, en lieu et place de sa main se tenait maintenant sur la balance une gemme bleutée.

La déesse eu un sourire appréciateur. La balance oscilla un instant avant que l'aiguille ne se fige sur un petit symbole ressemblant à un poignard.

Héla hocha la tête, comme satisfaite. Elle reprit la plume, la rangea puis saisit la gemme. Pendant une seconde, une lumière inonda sa main, la cachant totalement. Quand la lumière se dissipa, la gemme avait prit la forme d'une larme et elle était rattachée à un cordon de cuir.

Héla tandis le bijou à Tony qui le prit, incertain. La pierre était sublime. D'un bleu profond, royal, des touches de bleu ciel et bleu marine la parsemant, elle semblait vivante, comme agitée d'une vie propre de l'intérieur.

- Enfiles-le Tony. Héla avait repris le tutoiement.

- Je ne risque rien en le faisant ?

- Absolument rien. Dis-toi que c'est une sorte de carte d'identité.

- Si elles pouvaient toutes être comme ça sur Ter-Midgard, pardon, j'en connaît qui seraient fichtrement contentes.

- Je m'en doute, dit la déesse, amusée.

Tony passa la pierre autour de son cou. Elle reposait sur son torse d'une jolie façon, assortie au réacteur ARK qui continuait de briller sous son tee-shirt, comme neuf.

- Cette pierre indiquera aux gardiennes ton nom, ton histoire et les causes de ta mort. La couleur de ta pierre indique ton trait de caractère dominant tandis que la forme indique dans quelle partie de Helheim tu vas vivre.

- Ah ? Des gardiennes ? Elles sont jolies ?

- Oui, mais ce sont des vierges farouches qui garde leur vie en même temps que leur vertu. Tu ne voudrais pas les tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, grogna-t-il. Et que signifie le bleu ? Et la larme ? Où vais-je être envoyé ?

Héla eut un sourire amusé. Décidément, ce macchabée n'était pas comme les autres. Il allait en chambouler des choses à Helheim !

- Le bleu royal est symbole du cynisme. Le bleu marine est l'arrogance tandis que le bleu ciel est l'égocentrisme.

- C'est... moi. Indéniablement.

- La larme, elle, est accordée aux victimes d'assassinats. Tu vivra dans Ljos. Le Palais de la Lumière. Réjouis-toi, tu as échappé de peu à Mirkur, le Manoir des Ténèbres. Mais ta dose de bonnes actions étaient très légèrement supérieure à ta dose de morts alors il te sera épargné les tortures et les flammes.

- Charmant. Mais petite correction : je n'ai pas été assassiné. Je suis un mort accidentel, non ?

- Non. D'où te vient ton éclat de shrapnel ?

- D'une bombe mais... Ah d'accord. La bombe est une arme criminelle et intentionnelle donc j'ai été assassiné. Je vois.

- Bien. Suis-moi.

La déesse se leva et sortit de la pièce. Tony la suivie. Ils parcoururent de nombreux couloirs où rayonnait la lumière de l'extérieur et où s'entendaient des rires ainsi que des voix douces, apaisantes.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant une porte métallique. Dessus, en lettres bleutées, le logo STARK brillait tel qu'il était sur la tour new-yorkaise. Héla poussa la porte et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Tony. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était la réplique exacte de celle qu'il avait à la Tour STARK, au moindre grain de poussière près. L'émotion l'envahi et les larmes firent briller ses yeux. Toutefois, il se retint et parvint à retenir ses sanglots.

Héla posa une main sur son épaule. Il prit une inspiration et se tourna vers elle. La déesse avait ramenés ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, laissant apparaître son visage tuméfié. Mais Tony ne le trouvait plus repoussant. Il faisait partie d'elle, voilà tout.

- Tony, cette chambre est changeante. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux la modifier à l'infini.

- Elle me convient comme cela, mais merci.

- Je t'en pris. Comme à tous les nouveaux arrivants, je te propose une faveur.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu as cinq minutes pour dire au revoir à qui tu le souhaite. Ce droit est valable tout le temps de ton éternité. Si tu le souhaite, tu peux l'utiliser maintenant ou plus tard. Le temps ici ne s'écoule pas de la même manière que sur la couche supérieure, et il ne s'écoule pas non plus de la même manière entre la seconde couche et la plus haute. Sur les mondes de Helheim, Muspelheim et Nilfheim, un an équivaut à un mois sur les mondes de Midgard, Jotunheim et Svartalfheim et une semaine sur les mondes d'Asgard, de Vanaheim et de Ljosalfheim.

- Je... Je peux l'utiliser maintenant ?

- Si tu le souhaites.

- Oui. Maintenant.

- Bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Seigneur Lengd, Maître du Temps, je t'invoque ! Cria-t-elle.

Un cri strident retentit et l'espace sembla se tordre. La réalité était déformée, distordue. Puis il fut ailleurs. Plus précisément debout dans une pièce aux teintes émeraudes et argentées. Près de ses amis. Et de son cadavre.

Natasha eut un hoquet. Luce manqua de s'évanouir. Clint eut un haut-le-cœur. Steve blêmit. Bruce s'étouffa. Thor eut un bref sursaut, ainsi que Loki. Tous deux semblaient se douter de son arrivée prochaine.

Le jeune femme rousse fixait d'un air hagard le cadavre de Tony et le Tony debout près d'elle. Luce voulut se jeter sur lui. Elle le traversa comme si il était fait de courant d'air et faillit tomber. Natasha éclata en sanglots.

Le regard de tous pesait sur lui. Tony sentit son cœur se briser. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Son visage se crispa alors qu'une unique larme, seule témoin de sa détresse, courait sur sa joue. Les yeux emplis de larmes de tous ses amis lui retournèrent l'estomac. Il chercha un soutient, une bouée à quoi se raccrocher avant qu'il ne plonge. Il croisa le regard de Loki. S'y arrêta.

Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait que cinq minutes pour s'expliquer avec ses amis. D'une voix étranglée, il prit la parole.

- Je... Je suis mort.

* * *

Ouah ! Vous devez vous demander "Elle a prit quoi ce matin pour écrire autant ?". Pour tout vous avouer, de neuf à onze heures j'ai lu à peu près toutes les fanfiction _JohnLock_ que j'ai pu trouver puis je me suis dit : allez, courage, ponds-leur des supers chapitres. Alors j'ai écris les chapitres onze, douze et treize d'une traite !

J'espère que **ça vous plaît**, d'autant qu'il se passe des tas de trucs. En fait, j'ai promis _seize chapitres_. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne me reste que_ trois_ chapitres pour finir cette histoire alors qu'il doit se passer encore **plein de trucs.** Donc je dois faire des très longs chapitres. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuis pas trop.

Allez voir au chapitre qui s'appelle **"Merci, au revoir, à bientôt"**, j'y propose un _nouveau concours_ dont le prix est un O.S de votre choix.

Bisous,

_**Amako-c'est-la-rentrée-bientôt-fait-chier-conseil-de-classe-lundi-va-sa-pendre.**_


	14. XIII : Ca touche un homme sur cinq

- Je... Je suis mort. Je ne reviendrais pas, dit Tony.

- Pourquoi Tony, sanglota Natasha. T'as pas le droit de nous laisser.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, sa voix se brisant. L'informatique n'est pas fiable.

- J'en reviens pas, Papa. Tu as crée un putain d'être humain et tu es incapable de te fabriquer un cœur correct ? Cracha Luce.

- C'est... Le réacteur ARK a une durée de trois ans. Je dois le changer tous les trois ans. Mais là... Je n'en ai pas eu... l'opportunité.

- C'est des conneries ! Tu as tenu des années comme ça ! Pourquoi, maintenant, tu n'as pas pu changer ton réacteur, hein ?

- Elle a raison Tony. On ne comprends pas là, dit Steve d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

- C'est pourtant simple. Si compliqué. C'est... Il me faut cinq mois pour créer un réacteur ARK sain. Alors, il y a cinq mois, j'ai commencé à en fabriquer un, comme d'habitude. Je l'ai fini il y a une semaine.

- Mais... il y a une semaine... dit Bruce, hésitant.

- Oui. Il y a une semaine, j'étais en congés.

- En congés, dit Clint d'une voix blanche.

- On était tous absents, souffla Natasha.

- Tous, sauf toi, murmura Steve.

- Oui. Et il y a une semaine, un dieu déficient à défoncé mon plafond et s'est retrouvé incrusté dans mon parquet.

- Tu veux dire que... chuchota Thor.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchis sur le coup. Loki faisait une crise cardiaque, je voulais le sauver. Alors je lui ai implanté mon réacteur.

- ...Que... Dit Luce, la voix vrillée par la souffrance.

- En une semaine, je n'aurais pas pu me reconstruire un autre réacteur. J'étais condamné.

- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, bourrique, pleura Luce.

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Je voulais profiter de ce qui me restait à vivre avec vous, sans soucis, sans adieux.

- Tu veux dire que si je n'étais pas arrivé chez toi, tu serais encore en vie, souffla Loki.

- C'est l'idée.

Loki vacilla. Son frère dû le soutenir pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas. Son visage déjà pâle prit une inquiétante couleur verdâtre.

- Tony, murmura-t-il.

- Ne dis rien Loki. J'ai pris cette décision et je ne la regrette pas. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quelque-chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Écoutez, continua Tony en s'adressant à tous, il me reste peu de temps pour vous parler. Je vous demande de ne pas en vouloir à Loki. Il n'y est pour rien. Quand vous retournerez à New-York, vous demanderez à JARVIS de vous donner mon testament, il sait où il se trouve. Bruce, tu es mon exécuteur testamentaire. Promettez-moi que vous ne ferez pas de bêtises, que vous continuerez à sourire et à pourrir la vie de Fury.

- C'est promis, soufflèrent-t-ils tous d'une même voix.

- Bien. Je vous aime tous, de tout mon cœur. Je ne vous oublierais jamais.

Soudain, Tony sentit un _truc. _Comme si une porte s'était déverrouillée dans son esprit. Inconsciemment, il comprit qu'il pouvait s'adresser en pensée à chacun d'eux. Il tendit son esprit vers celui de Natasha qui sursauta quand sa voix s'éleva dans sa tête.

_Je t'aime petite sœur. Je ne t'oublierais pas. Fait quelque-chose pour moi veux-tu. Ouvre ton cœur, regarde ce que tu ne vois pas. Les hommes aux cheveux longs ne sont peut-être pas ton style._

Natasha éclata en sanglots. Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, les autres la regardèrent, intrigués. Clint la prit par les épaules et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui. Tony eut un sourire imperceptible. Il s'adressa à Luce.

_Je suis heureux de t'avoir revue, Luce. Tu as illuminée ma vie. N'oublie jamais que tu es un être humain et surtout, l'impératrice du monde Stark. Je t'aime._

La jeune fille eut un sourire triste puis elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux s'écoulant comme deux fleuves noirs. Tony se tourna vers Bruce.

_Ce fut un honneur de te connaître, génie. Je suis fier d'avoir fait de toi mon exécuteur testamentaire. J'espère que ce ne sera pas une trop lourde charge. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Bruce. Retiens-le. A bientôt, docteur._

Bruce hocha la tête dans sa direction en retenant ses larmes. Le milliardaire lui manquerais. Il était le premier à l'avoir soutenu. Tony fixa son regard dans celui de Clint.

_Hey Legolas ! Ma mort va te servir. Protèges ce que tu tient de tes bras comme si il s'agissait du plus précieux trésor qui existe. Je te souhaites beaucoup de bonheur Clint._

L'archer eut un sourire amusé et resserra encore sa prise sur le corps tremblotant de Natasha tout en fermant les yeux. Tony s'adressa à Steve.

_Captain, ce fut un honneur de te connaître. Mon père t'admirais et je sais désormais pourquoi. Tâches de t'adapter dans ce monde de fou. On se reverra et on aura enfin ces rounds que tu m'as proposés à notre rencontre._

Les yeux chargés d'émotion, Steve adressa un salut militaire à Tony. Il avait encore laissé un de ses coéquipiers mourir. Tony se tourna vers Thor.

_Désolé pour tout à l'heure Point Break. Et félicitations. Elle est sacrément belle ta nana. Un conseil. Arrêtes les éclairs. Ça risque de rendre ses cheveux électriques et elle va pas apprécier. On se revoit dans une autre éternité mon pote._

Thor eut un petit rire et hocha la tête, acceptant les excuses. Anthony allait... Non. Tony allait lui manquer. Le génie planta son regard dans celui de la dernière personne.

_Loki. Ne t'en veux pas, je t'en pris. Je suppose que je devais finir comme ça et je suis heureux que ma mort sauve une vie. J'ai quelque-chose à t'avouer. Je crois que je t'aime. En fait, j'en suis sûr. Ça me déchire de devoir te le dire maintenant. J'aurais dû te l'avouer avant. Aurais déjà fallut que je m'en rende compte. Y'aura eu besoin que je meurs pour m'en apercevoir. C'est pitoyable. Mais je t'aime, de tout mon pauvre cœur ravagé par le shrapnel. J'espère que tout cela ne te perturbera pas trop._

Au fut et à mesure de sa tirade, Loki s'était rapproché de lui. Il se tenait désormais devant lui, une main levée en un geste hésitant, comme voulant toucher sa joue. Son autre main posée sur son cœur offrit une réponse à Tony.

_Je part heureux Loki. Tu as fait briller ma dernière semaine de vie. Nous nous reverrons bientôt._

A la surprise de Tony, une voix s'éleva dans sa tête. Alors comme ça, on pouvait lui répondre. Tant mieux.

_C'est une promesse Tony ?_

_Que veux-tu que se soit d'autre, Loki ?_

_Rien. Ça me vas comme ça._

_Tant mieux._

_Tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte avant._

_Désolé._

_Non. C'est bien quand même._

_J'en suis heureux._

_Moi je suis désolé._

_Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas l'être._

_Je n'écoutes pas les ordres._

_Il faut pourtant les suivre._

_Suivre, c'est pas trop mon style._

_Et c'est si important que ça le style ?_

_Tony._

_Loki. Tu sais que tu viens de dire avec exactitude ce que j'ai répondu à Steve il y a un temps ?_

_Je sais._

_Tu l'as fait exprès._

_Oui._

_Ce n'étais pas une question._

_C'est pour ça que je te réponds._

_Je t'aime Loki._

_Je t'aime Tony._

_Ça c'est une sacré bonne nouvelle._

_Tant mieux alors._

_Je crois qu'il est temps._

_Tu t'en vas ?...Tu t'en vas._

_Oui._

_Tu vas me manquer._

_Je t'ai fait une promesse._

_C'est vrai. Je vais t'en faire une aussi alors._

_Dis-moi._

_Je te promet que je vais te sortir de Ljos, Tony. _

_Ça, c'est une vraie jolie promesse. Dommage qu'elle soir irréalisable._

_Je te l'ai promis Tony._

_Tu es le Dieu du Mensonge Loki._

_Je ne suis plus un dieu je te rappelle._

_C'est vrai. Ta promesse n'en est que plus irréalisable._

_Non. C'est un promesse._

_Bon. Je te crois alors._

_On sera heureux, tu verra._

_J'ai hâte._

_Moi aussi._

_Je t'aime Loki._

_Je t'aime Tony._

Loki caressa la joue de Tony. Caressa le vide. Tony avait disparu.

_Adieu..._

* * *

Allez... Avouez que vous me haïssez. Je sais, je suis infecte. Lancez moi des tomates. Mais moi, je me suis éclatée. En fait, il faut que vous sachiez un truc. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, même au prologue, je n'étais sûre que de _trois choses_ concernant le déroulement de cette fiction : Pepper devait mourir, Loki aurait un réacteur ARK et Tony mourrait parce-qu'il avait donné le sien à Loki.

Pour tout vous avouer, sachez que absolument tout le reste de la fiction a été écrite **au feeling**. Des fois, j'écrivais un chapitre, je le postais et quand je lisais vos commentaires je me disais _"Non, c'est pas vrai, dites moi que j'ai pas écris ça. Comment je vais faire pour me démerder maintenant ? Et pour le justifier ?_" Exemple : Luce. C'était un délire total, absolument pas prévu. Le bordel quoi. Pareil pour Natasha amoureuse de Thor. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

**M'enfin.** On arrive à l'aboutissement de cette fiction. Sachez que ce sera la_ première fiction_ que je finirais. **Un exploit.**

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	15. XIV : Condoléances et biscuits

Dans la salle du trône, c'était l'effervescence. Des dieux couraient dans tous les sens, Odin s'arrachaient les cheveux par poignées et Frigga semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Et pour cause. Un des invités était mort dans son palais. Indirectement tué par son fils adoptif. Emmené par la déesse des Enfers en personne. Et le SHIELD, cette organisation midgardienne, les accusaient de meurtre.

Il y avait de quoi devenir fou. En plus de ça, les asgardiens avaient découvert la présence des Avengers. Le couple royal avait de folles envies de retraite.

Mais par dessus tout, ils s'inquiétaient. Leurs deux fils allaient mal. Vraiment mal. Thor faisait grise mine et son mariage semblait pour le moment compromis par la mort de l'humain. Quand à Loki... Il ne sortait plus de ses appartements, ne mangeait plus, ne dormais plus. On le croisait parfois, tapis dans un coin d'ombre, les yeux dans le vague, hagard.

Cela faisait trois jours que l'humain était mort. Trois jours que, pour une raison biologiquement inexplicable, Loki pleurait sans discontinuer. Ou plutôt, les larmes coulaient. Mais son visage restait neutre.

Des cernes commençaient à creuser son visage fin et ses côtes se faisaient saillantes. Frigga avait l'impression de le retrouver comme après la mort de Sygin. Et cela la terrifiait.

Les autres humains, eux, étaient intenables. La jeune femme rousse avait détruit sa chambre du sol au plafond. Littéralement. Les poutres s'étaient effondrées et il avait fallu une journée complète de réparations magiques pour la remettre en état.

L'homme-alf, lui était maussade, toujours les yeux fixés sur la rousse, comme si il craignait qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

Un autre homme avait commencé à verdir et à grossir, avant d'être stoppé par l'homme aux couleurs de Midgard.

Mais surtout, Frigga avait beaucoup de peine pour l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs. Elle ressemblait énormément au défunt et la reine avait bien compris qu'elle devait être sa fille. Alors, l'épouse royale avait décidé de la prendre sous son aile. Mais rien n'y faisait. Telle Loki, elle se laissait dépérir.

Aux premières heures de la mort de l'humain, Odin avait essayé de contacter Héla, mais sans succès. La jeune reine était injoignable. Et puis, le Père se doutait bien qu'elle ne laisserais pas une âme d'aussi faible importance s'en aller. Si il avait été un dieu, ou même un héros d'Asgard, alors peut-être qu'il aurait eut une chance. Et encore...

Après tout, Héla était une déesse, que pouvait-on lui reprocher ? Et il était de notoriété publique qu'elle gardait jalousement ses âmes.

Dans ses appartements, Loki pensait. Il revoyait comme un film sans fin Tony s'effacer devant lui et sa main se refermer sur le vide. Le vide. Comme celui qui habitait son cœur. Il devrait pourtant y être habitué à ce foutu vide. Sa mère, la vraie. Inconnue et pourtant, elle lui manquait. Puis Sygin. Et maintenant Tony.

Le vide était devenu son ami, tout comme la solitude, cette compagne versatile. Oh, comme il regrettait. Si seulement il s'était aperçu plus tôt que quelque-chose clochait, si il avait pu sauver Tony. Mieux, si il avait pu ne jamais atterrir sur Midgard.

Mais non. Encore une fois, l'énorme malchance qui lui servait de karma avait fait des siennes. Il était maudit. Ça ne pouvait qu'être cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait du crever des yeux des chatons dans un autre vie.

...Non. Tout cela, il l'avait mérité. Une annonce d'adoption n'est pas une raison suffisante pour raser une ville de la carte, ni pour détruire tant de vies.

Il l'avait bien cherché après tout. Mais pas Tony. Pas Luce. Pas les Avengers. Ils n'avaient rien demandé, eux. Ils n'avaient pas mérité que le sort leur arrache leur ami, leur père, ainsi.

Le visage du dieu déchu se crispa. Tout était de sa faute. Et ces larmes... Ces foutues larmes qui ne voulaient pas arrêter de couler. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Qui était-il pour pleurer ainsi alors que tant de gens souffraient autours de lui ?

Il sursauta. La porte venait de claquer avec violence. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue s'ouvrir. Lentement, il tourna son visage ravagé vers l'intrus. Ah. Luce.

Celle-ci s'avança vers lui, les yeux rougis, les côtes saillantes, ses beaux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Loki fut prit de nausées. Tout était de sa faute. Si il n'avait pas débarqué, Luce aurait encore son père.

Le jeune fille se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Le dieu se dit qu'elle allait sûrement lui hurler dessus. Et qu'elle aurait raison. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle n'en fit rien.

Elle le scruta un long moment de ses grands yeux gris, si ternes, si... _vides. _Puis, doucement, elle s'approcha de lui. Et avec toute la douceur du monde, elle le prit dans ses bras. Avec toute la douleur du monde, elle le sera fort, encore plus fort.

Ahuri, Loki la laissa faire avant de refermer ses bras sur elle et de la rapprocher encore de lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit son épaule devenir humide des larmes de l'adolescente qu'il se rendit compte que lui aussi pleurait.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, cherchant un réconfort qu'ils savaient pouvoir trouver chez l'autre. Tous deux venaient de connaître la douleur de la perte. Et c'est dans cette douleur qu'ils se rejoignaient.

Luce se détacha lentement de Loki, desserrant son emprise sur son corps fin. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner complètement, elle s'assit sur les genoux du dieu, posa sa joue sur son torse et se blottit contre lui, roulée en boule.

Loki l'entoura de ses bras, si fragile jeune fille qu'à lui tout seul il semblait l'entourer complètement d'une aura protectrice. Luce prit une grande inspiration et se blottit encore plus loin dans l'étreinte du dieu.

Celui-ci posa son menton sur la tête de l'adolescente et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre à l'oreille de la jeune fille. C'était étrange d'entendre cette preuve de vie alors qu'il était comme mort avec Tony.

D'une voix douce, presque éteinte, Luce prit la parole :

- Moi, je t'en veux pas Loki. Je sais que t'y es pour rien, chuchota-t-elle, son accent français reprenant le dessus.

- Tu as tort petite Luce. Si je n'étais pas arrivé chez Tony, jamais il ne serait mort. Même, si je n'avais pas tenté d'envahir Midgard, il serait encore en vie.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu dit Loki. Moi, je sais. Et je sais que si tu n'avais pas provoquée cette guerre, jamais je n'aurais revu mon père. Alors, tu dois pas t'en vouloir, hein, Loki.

- Tu crois ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée.

- Oui je crois Loki.

- Merci.

Il la sera encore plus fort contre lui. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il y avait comme une absence. Comme une erreur dans son univers. Et il compris. Il avait cessé de pleurer. Un sourire triste anima son visage creusé par le chagrin. Alors, c'était ça le deuil ?

- Loki ?

- Oui, petite Luce ?

- Pourquoi tu étais chez mon père ?

Le cœur de Loki manqua un battement. Il ne l'attendait pas celle-là. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son visage se crispa douloureusement. Il le savait pourtant qu'il allait devoir donner une explication. Il pensait juste qu'il aurait encore un peu de répit.

- Ça, c'est long à expliquer petite Luce. Tu permet que je demande des biscuits ?

- Je t'en pris, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Sans détacher son emprise de la jeune fille, Loki se leva et se dirigea vers la salle à manger de ses appartements. Il s'assit sur un confortable fauteuil de velours rouge, assez large pour accueillir deux Thor si il l'avait fallut.

Luce se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux. Loki demanda des biscuits et un plateau d'argent apparu. Il en saisit un, croqua dedans sans entrain avant d'en proposer la moitié à l'adolescente. Elle l'accepta joyeusement et le dégusta, sous les yeux attendris du dieu.

- Hum, pour que tu comprenne, il faut que je remonte un peu dans mon histoire. Comme tu as du le comprendre, les Avengers étaient ici pour l'enquête sur la mort de Sygin, ma femme. Elle est morte il y a une centaine d'années. La semaine dernière, c'était l'anniversaire de sa mort. Je me suis donc rendu en Helheim -là où est ton père maintenant- pour espérer la voir, même si je n'avais pas trop d'espoirs. C'est en marchant sur une des branches d'Yggdrasil -l'arbre Monde- que je me suis fait attaqué.

- Tu plaisante, là ? Tu veux dire que tu marchais sur un _arbre _assez grand pour relier les Neuf Mondes ?

- Oui. Yggdrasil.

- Putain de merde ?

- Luce !

- Désolée. Papa m'a programmée comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Donc, je me suis fait attaquer. Tu te doute que j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour remplir plusieurs vies humaines. J'ai donc eu le temps d'énerver beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. Mais je crois qu'avec elle, j'ai vraiment trouvée une ennemie coriace.

- Elle ?

- Amora l'enchanteresse. Vois-tu, à Asgard, la magie est le panache des femmes tandis que tripes et boyaux sont l'honneur des hommes. J'ai donc été moqué durant toute la première partie de ma vie par de grands guerriers tout en muscle et en bêtise. Amora, elle, était amoureuse de Thor. Quoi de plus normal qu'une magicienne et un guerrier ? Mais, contre toute attente, celui-ci s'est fiancé à Sif, une déesse guerrière apparentée aux Walkyries. A l'époque, Sif n'avait pas l'apparence que nous lui connaissons maintenant. C'était une femme fière et droite, toujours prête au combat. Mais, ici, il est mal vu qu'une femme combatte. Alors, elle est devenue la douce Sif aux cheveux d'or. Amora s'est sentie trahie, souillée et surtout, elle a juré de se venger de l'affront que lui avait fait Thor en repoussant ses avances.

- Et quel est le rapport avec toi ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ma vie s'étire dans le temps sans commune mesure avec la vie humaine. Si je devais me donner un âge midgardien, je dirais que je sort à peine de l'adolescence. Et les adolescents, surtout à Asgard, ont tendance à... titiller les limites. Et puis, je m'ennuyais incroyablement, entouré par tous ces guerriers sans cervelle. Quand Amora fut repoussée, je n'ai résisté à l'envie de me moquer d'elle et de l'humilier encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors, sur la longueur du couloir qui mène à la salle du trône, j'ai gravée une fresque qui représente le refus de Thor ainsi qu'un poème qui loue son échec.

- Là, je dois dire que c'était incroyablement stupide.

- C'est vrai, mais j'étais jeune, j'avais à peine huit cent ans. N'importe qui à Asgard se serrait vexé pour la forme puis en aurait rit et j'aurais effacée la fresque. Mais Amora souffrait encore de son humiliation et cette marque... d'affection, dirons-nous, ne l'a pas enchantée. Elle a tenté de m'assassiner. Alors j'ai lancé un maléfice sur la fresque pour que jamais elle ne s'efface et qu'elle brille en commémoration chaque année au jour de son rejet. Depuis, elle n'a de cesse de me le faire payer.

- De là à te tuer...

- Amora est asgardienne et c'est une enchanteresse. Son honneur est bafoué et elle fait une affaire personnelle de le laver dans le sang.

- Stupide et puérile.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je pensais l'avoir semée mais elle m'a retrouvée. Elle m'avais pris dans un sort d'immobilité et elle s'est défoulée. Elle voulait me tuer, j'en suis sûr. Mais j'ai réussi à me libérer et je l'ai tuée. Malheureusement, je n'avais plus assez de force pour continuer ma route sur Yggdrasil. J'ai dû emprunter en catastrophe un chemin parallèle au Bifrost et je me suis retrouvé à la Tour STARK. Voila tout.

- Tu étais au courant pour ta maladie cardiaque ?

- Non, sinon j'aurais pu me guérir seul et jamais je n'aurais perdus mes pouvoirs.

- Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

Loki prit une grande inspiration, oubliant presque la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ce n'étais pas fini. Il restait encore des choses à faire.

- Banner va retourner sur Midgard pour mettre en ordre les affaires de Tony. Puis, Asgard honorera la mort de Tony parce-qu'il a sauvé un prince. Je suppose qu'ensuite il sera rapatrié sur Midgard pour être enterré.

- Quand aura lieu la cérémonie ?

- Dans deux jours asgardiens. Si tu retourne sur Midgard avec Banner en attendant la cérémonie, cela te paraîtra plus long. Je dirais, une semaine midgardienne.

- Je crois qu'il me reste des choses à faire sur Terre. Ou Midgard, puisque c'est ainsi que vous l'appelez. Je te laisses, Loki. N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Il faudra plus que des paroles creuses pour me convaincre petite Luce, mais merci. Fais bon voyage et reviens honorer ton père comme il le mérite.

La jeune fille se leva de ses genoux, déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter la pièce. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard mais déjà le prince s'était replongé dans cet état amorphe qui était le sien et les larmes avaient recommencé à dévaler son visage inexpressif. Luce quitta les appartements, peinée. Elle savait bien qu'il n'y était pour rien. Restait à l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'aux appartements qui leur avait été alloués. Dans la salle à manger, elle retrouva les Avengers. Natasha était tendue à l'extrême, telle une grenade dégoupillée. Steve et Clint la couvait des yeux, attendant avec appréhension qu'elle craque. Bruce avait les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant probablement à la manière de satisfaire les dernières volontés de Tony. Thor, lui, était assis sur un siège, le port altier, comme rendant un ultime hommage à l'homme qui avait sauvé son frère.

Luce s'approcha de Bruce. Celui-ci leva la tête et sembla comprendre. Il se leva et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Là-bas, Odin et Frigga les attendaient.

- Vous retournez chez vous, midgardiens ? Demanda Odin.

- Oui, Votre Majesté. Nous devons nous occuper de ce qui suit la mort de notre ami. Pouvons-nous emprunter le Bifrost ? Dit Bruce.

- Bien entendu, répondit Frigga d'une voix douce. Jeune fille, vous savez sans doute que nous allons rendre hommage à votre père. En cette occasion, j'espère que vous saurez lui faire honneur, ainsi qu'à Midgard.

Le sous-entendu était clair. Frigga lui faisait bien comprendre que l'image qu'on garderait de Tony dépendrait de son attitude et de sa prestance lors de la cérémonie. Luce eu un sourire dur. Elle était une Stark. Ils allaient en prendre plein la face.

- C'est évident Votre Majesté, dit-elle.

- Tant mieux. Nous vous attendons donc dans deux jours.

- Merci, Vos Majestés.

Heimdal s'avança vers eux et leur ouvrit le Bifrost. Puis ils furent _ailleurs._ Dans la Tour STARK. Entourés par vingt soldats du SHIELD qui braquaient leurs armes sur eux. Quand fut établi que, non, ils n'étaient pas des asgardiens mégalos qui voulaient envahir la Terre, les armes furent baissées et les sourires gagnèrent les visages.

Fury s'avança vers eux, suivit de l'agent Hill. Le directeur avait su conserver son masque de dirigeant impassible mais sa posture ne trompait personne. On ne se tient pas droit quand on a perdu un soldat. Ou un ami. Comme Fury, on est courbé, brisé, alourdi par une chape de souffrance. Ou de regrets. Et le directeur semblait en avoir beaucoup des regrets.

- Docteur Banner.

- Directeur Fury.

- C'est une grande perte pour le monde. Nous avons encore cruellement besoin de lui, dit Fury, sérieux.

- C'est tout ce que ça vous inspire ? Il est mort bon dieu ! Répliqua Bruce.

- Docteur, ne croyez surtout pas être le seul a avoir été affecté par sa disparition. Ne croyez surtout pas qu'il ne nous manquera que son génie, cracha Fury.

- Il a raison Bruce. Mon père aurait adoré vous voir vous disputer, mais sûrement pas sur ce sujet, dit Luce doucement.

- Toutes mes condoléances mademoiselle. J'aurais souhaité faire plus ample connaissance avec vous dans d'autres circonstances. Malheureusement, nous allons devoir discuter de beaucoup de choses peu plaisantes tous les deux. La mort de votre père change beaucoup de variables dans l'équation, et vous faites désormais partie des inconnues de ce problème.

- Merci monsieur le directeur. J'aspire néanmoins à être autre chose qu'une formule mathématique pour le SHIELD, dit Luce froidement.

- C'est tout naturel. Docteur Banner, le testament de Stark est dans son atelier, JARVIS ne le cédera qu'à vous.

- Je vous suis, dit Bruce.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers l'atelier de Tony, escortés par la voix de JARVIS qui leur donnait les premières recommandations de son maître. Ne pas s'inquiéter, ne pas prévenir la presse immédiatement, les broutilles de bases comme il les appelaient.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la pièce à l'odeur de renfermé, de déjà respiré, plongée dans la pénombre. JARVIS alluma les lumières et avec l'accord de Bruce, afficha le testament sur un écran. Les yeux des trois visiteurs s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Les dernières volontés de Tony Stark faisaient quatre-vingt huit pages !

Ils se rendirent rapidement compte que les trois-quart n'étaient que des schémas visant aux dernières modifications de son armure. Bruce se concentra sur les legs de Tony.

L'entreprise revenait à Luce, ce que la jeune fille qualifia de stupide. Elle n'avait ni l'âge, ni les compétences ni la crédibilité pour gérer la plus grande entreprise du monde. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. L'empire STARK reposait sur ses épaules.

L'ensemble des recherches du génie, ainsi que ses armures et tous ses disques durs revenaient également à sa fille. Cela, par contre, était logique. Après tout, il n'allait pas léguer IronMan au SHIELD.

Justement, pour le SHIELD, il y avait les plans d'une nouvelle arme, la dernière de Tony Stark. En cas d'attaque extraterrestre. En voyant les conséquences prévues de l'utilisation de cette arme, même Fury ne put s'empêcher de pâlir. D'accord. A n'utiliser qu'en cas de menace de mort. De _vraie putain de menace de mort. _

Tony avait également conçue une clé universelle. Un programme pirate si avancé qu'absolument aucun code, aucun verrou informatique ne pourrait lui résister. Cette clé ne s'activait qu'avec un mot de passe que Luce était seule à posséder. Si le SHIELD souhaitait découvrir un des sales petits secrets du monde, elle serait la seule à juger si c'était une bonne idée et pourrait activer la clé.

Il y avait un nouveau satellite pour la NASA, un nouveau prototype de sous-marin espion pour la marine et des recherches sur le sérum du super-soldat pour la Navy.

Tony avait légué aux plus grandes forces de nos jours juste de quoi briser et soumettre sous leur volonté la totalité du monde d'aujourd'hui. Une putain de bombe à retardement.

La Tour STARK devenait propriété exclusive des Avengers. La maison de Malibu, reconstruite depuis peu, leur appartenait également. La fortune personnelle de Tony, qui possédait tellement de zéro qu'elle ne rentrait pas sur un seul chèque, était partagée entre divers œuvres caritatives et les amis de Tony, ainsi qu'une journaliste de Vanity Fair qui l'avait prévenu des agissements d'Obadiah.

Le conseil d'administration de STARK Industries était licencié. L'intégralité des décisions revenaient à Luce. Natasha avait également voix au chapitre, mais comme conseillère. En cas de décision, elle ne pouvait rien exiger, simplement aider Luce comme elle aidait Pepper.

Tony demandait également qu'une stèle soit construite en l'honneur de Pepper et de Yinsen dans Central Park.

L'œuvre de Tony Stark était rassemblée sous ces mots. Le cœur de Bruce se sera. Voila tout ce qui restait du génie milliardaire. Des phrases et des legs.

Le reste du testament se constituait de quelques schémas et de recommandations diverses de faible importance. Cela leur prit l'après-midi pour tout régler. Quand tous les détails furent conclus, Fury et le SHIELD quittèrent la Tour STARK, laissant Bruce et Luce seuls avec leur souvenirs.

La semaine passa rapidement. Luce courut de conférence de presse en gala de bienfaisance, toujours radieuse et réglée comme du papier à musique. Un sourire de façade à la Stark, des robes de grands couturiers et le tour était joué. La nouvelle directrice de l'empire Stark avait fait son trou dans la jet-set new-yorkaise.

Enfin, ils durent quitter la Tour. Ils empruntèrent le Bifrost et c'est baigné de couleurs arc-en-ciel qu'ils atterrirent dans l'_ailleurs._

Ils étaient de retour. Et ils avaient une cérémonie funéraire à préparer.

* * *

Waouh ! Encore un chapitre long ! J'espère que ça compense mon retard... Mais en fait, comme je ne cesse de vous le répéter, cette fiction je l'écris _au feeling_. Du coup, j'ai mis cinq jours rien que pour trouver qui aurait pu attaquer Loki, et encore deux pour trouver pourquoi... J'ai honte les gars.

Sinon ! Je sais que vous me haïssez. Tony est mort :D Mais **c'est une happy-end**, vous dis-je ! Ne me jetez pas des tronçonneuses !

Le chapitre quinze devrait arriver d'ici à la fin de la semaine,

Continuez de ma haïr à coup de _reviews_ :3

_**Amako.**_

P.S. : La gagnante du concours d'idées pour la fin de la fanfiction est _**Balenthina**_ ! Bravo à toi !


	16. XV : Cérémonie et cuisine

L'assemblée était silencieuse. Cela arrivait peu à Asgard, où l'exubérance était monnaie courante chez les dieux. Sauf dans de très rares cas. Et aujourd'hui, on célébrait la mort d'un héros qui avait sauvée la vie d'un de leur prince en offrant la sienne. Gagner la confiance des dieux n'est pas chose facile. Pourtant, en cette belle soirée, le cœur des asgardiens battait à l'unisson, rendant hommage au plus grand esprit de ce siècle.

La foule était rassemblée dans les jardins royaux. Assis sur des fauteuils satinés, le peuple de la maison d'Odin attendait l'inhumation de leur héros. Luce avait donné son accord pour que la dépouille de Tony soit dissolue dans les jardins. Il aurait adoré être enterré parmi les dieux, c'était chose faite.

Au premier rang se tenait les Avengers. Ils étaient debout, droits et fiers dans leurs tenues d'apparat. Ils avaient tenu à faire honneur à Tony, à leur manière. Ils étaient tous d'une beauté simple et calme, si différent des dieux chatoyants mais pourtant si semblables. Tony n'aurait sûrement pas voulu les voir engoncés dans des costumes hors de prix, trop dissemblables de leur personnalité.

Steve portait son costume de Captain America. C'était le soldat et l'ami qui disaient aujourd'hui adieu au génie. Au garde à vous, les yeux fixés vers le lointain, il rayonnait d'une fierté non-dissimulée d'avoir pu connaître Tony.

Clint, lui, portait un tee-shirt Iron Maiden que lui avait offert Tony, ainsi qu'un baggy noir. Jamais l'archer n'avait semblé aussi lui-même et autant un autre.

Bruce portait une chemise et un pantalon noir, fidèle à sa simplicité. Comme Tony l'avait connu, comme il souhaitait lui dire au revoir.

Thor avait revêtu l'habit de deuil asgardien. Tout de cuir noir et de coutures argentées entrelacées en volutes gracieuses, il avait fière allure. Ses cheveux blonds se balançaient au rythme de la brise qui glaçait les cœurs en ce jour.

Natasha portait une robe toute simple, noire. _La petite robe noire, _telle Coco Chanel. Jamais Natasha n'avait parue aussi brisée.

Luce, elle, avait été vêtue par la maison d'Odin. Elle en avait fait la demande, ne se voyant pas porter des habits ordinaires pour une journée telle que celle-ci. Les dames de compagnie s'étaient surpassées. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés en un chignon haut piqué de perles nacrées. Elle n'était pas maquillée mais ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges, comme débarrassés d'une tristesse qu'elle savait outrancière à l'égard du sacrifice de son père. Sur son cou reposait une parure de diamants resplendissante. La pièce centrale du bijou était le réacteur ARK, miniaturisé par magie jusqu'à prendre la taille d'un gros diamant.

Sa robe, elle, était une véritable œuvre d'art. Les tissus noirs se superposaient en une toile arachnéenne, le satin frôlant la soie, la dentelle recouvrant sa peau pâle. Les manches dénudaient ses épaules graciles tandis qu'elles coulaient comme deux fleuves noirs jusqu'au sol. La robe se déroulait sur plusieurs mètres derrière la jeune fille, cintrant sa taille fine et soulignant le galbe de ses hanches. Jamais aussi belle jeune femme n'avait été vue sur Asgard. Si l'occasion n'avait pas été aussi tragique, les autres déesses en aurait pâlit de jalousie.

Mais le plus noble de tous était sans doutes Loki. Il portait une tunique noire de satin miroitant, sur un pantalon de toile noire. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes hautes de cuir noir. Par magie, les dames de la Cour avait teint sa peau en noir et allongés ses cheveux qu'il avaient rassemblés en catogan et qui tombaient jusque dans le creux de ses reins. Seuls ses yeux verts, ternes et vides, ressortaient sur la statue d'onyx qu'il était devenu. Sa posture était noble et droite, il se tenait avec majesté devant le socle de verre renfermant le génie.

Pour Tony, Asgard y avait mit l'art et la manière. Son corps avait été soulagé de toutes les crispations dues au décès et il semblait aussi paisible que s'il dormait. Jusque dans la mort, il gardait son éternel sourire ironique, comme un dernier affront à celle qui avait su le battre. Il portait son éternel marcel noir, révélant la lueur factice d'un réacteur ravivé par magie. Un simple jean noir et des converses complétaient sa tenue. Il était tel que ses amis l'avait toujours connu. Effronté, joueur, provoquant, le nez dans ses machines.

Son corps avait été figé dans une gangue de cristal, pour que jamais personne n'oublie le visage de ce héros parti trop tôt. Gravé sur la surface polie, une phrase prononcée, semblait-il une éternité plus tôt, par Tony, lui rendait hommage :

_Le propre du ____génie__ est de fournir des idées aux crétins une vingtaine d'années plus tard._

Une douce musique s'éleva, en accord avec l'ambiance de la cérémonie. Personne ne fit de discourt. Il n'y avait rien à dire, sinon que jamais on oublierais Tony Stark. Une équipe de journalistes new-yorkais avait été convié et retransmettaient la cérémonie en direct.

Loki lança un jet de magie sur le carcan de cristal qui se souleva de terre. Il le guida vers le centre de la pelouse et lentement, le cercueil commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Soudain, un grésillement se fit entendre. Tout le monde chercha l'origine du son qui se stoppa brutalement.

La douce musique fut remplacée par _Welcome to the jungle _d'ACDC. Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres des amis de Tony. C'était le dernier hommage que JARVIS offrait à son créateur. La machine avait accomplit l'exploit de briser le sort diffusant la musique. Tony aurait été ravi.

Enfin, le cocon de cristal disparut sous terre. Une plaque se dressa à sa place, portant le nom de Tony ainsi qu'un court texte relatant sa vie et le rôle qu'il avait joué pour Asgard. La phrase du cercueil y avait été ajoutée.

La cérémonie était terminée. Il était désormais tant, comme le voulait l'usage, d'aller profiter d'un festin en l'honneur du mort, puis de le pleurer secrètement, loin des regards. Luce lança un dernier coup d'œil vers la plaque puis elle suivit le reste du groupe à l'intérieur du palais. Il était temps de commencer le deuil.

Ljos. Demeure des héros et des sages. Résidence de Tony Stark. Jamais la mort n'avait été aussi bruyante au palais de lumière.

Là où tant d'autres se seraient claquemurés dans leur détresse, le temps d'accepter leur sort et de faire le deuil de leurs amitiés, Tony avait immédiatement décidé de se rendre utile. Et un génie humain narcissique qui veut se rendre utile tient plus du cauchemar que de l'aide providentielle.

Chaque centimètre carré du palais, chaque habitant, chaque arbuste y était passé. Tony critiquait tout, voulait tout changer, tout améliorer, au grand désespoir d'Hélà. Et malheureusement pour la pauvre populace du palais mortuaire, il arrivait à ses fins.

Tout d'abord, les escaliers. Éternel flemmard et convaincu que la mort n'est qu'une sieste comme les autres, le génie avait remplacé les marches par des élévateurs magnétiques. Héla n'avait toujours pas compris le concept ni les plans biscornus de l'ingénieur, mais les faits étaient là. Les morts commençaient à prendre du bide.

Ensuite, la nourriture. Grâce au ciel (ou à Thor ?), Tony n'était pas le seul midgardien admit en Helheim. Oui, cela faisait à peine un petit millénaires qu'ils étaient acceptés chez la déesse aux deux visages, mais malheureusement, les midgardiens avaient une fâcheuse tendance à mourir vite et en grande quantité. Héla se rappelaient encore des embouteillages causés par le génocide juif.

Oui, donc, la nourriture. Tony avait voulu que chaque aile du palais soit pourvue de son propre fast-food. Cela aurait pu rester un caprice inassouvi, mais tous les midgardiens avaient prit son parti et lorsque les autres morts eurent goûté leur premier hamburger, la déesse se vit dans l'obligeance de les satisfaire.

Et la dernière lubie de Tony consistait à tenter de persuader Héla que oui, une fête tous les samedi soir était une bonne idée et non, le martini n'est pas une nouvelle forme de menace extraterrestre. La déesse était sur le point de céder. Juste pour avoir la paix. Elle commençait sérieusement à se dire que passer l'éternité auprès de ce moulin à paroles égocentrique et hideusement ironique allait être la pire des punitions que l'on puisse lui infliger.

Héla en venait même à se demander qui avait cafté à Odin qu'elle couchait avec le régent du manoir Mirkur. Elle pouvait bien faire sa crise d'adolescence ! Quoi qu'il en soit, cette faute ne méritait pas pareil châtiment... Si ?

En vérité, Tony vivait tout ce qui lui arrivait très mal. Alors il se réfugiait derrière ce masque qui l'avait si souvent protégé : le cynisme. Il provoquait morts et immortels pour oublier que quelque-part, sa fille, ses amis et son amour étaient en deuil et que jamais il ne les reverraient.

Et plus important que tout, Tony fouillait. Il fouinait partout, dénichant chaque petite cache, chaque sale petit secret pour avoir un moyen de pression sur absolument tout le monde à Ljos. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'essayer de résoudre le meurtre de Sygin.

C'était l'objectif que Tony s'était fixé. Ici, il avait accès à la plus formidable source d'information de l'univers : la mémoire des morts. Alors il questionnait, ramenant les plus anciens souvenirs à la surface, ressassant les erreurs passées pour obliger les morts à lui raconter tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Et Tony rageait. Parce-que tout le monde ici semblait avoir oublié jusqu'au nom de Sygin, alors qu'elle se trouvait là, quelque-part, sous leurs yeux. Cachée mais pas invisible. Le génie était persuadée qu'elle était à Ljos. Sinon, jamais Héla ne l'aurait trouvée. Mais il avait beau chercher, Sygin était introuvable.

Il avait voulu en parler avec Héla, mais la déesse était on ne peut plus évasive, comme si ses souvenirs étaient brouillés. Sauf qu'Héla était une déesse. Qui était assez puissant pour trifouiller la mémoire d'une entité divine telle que la maîtresse des morts ?

Cela donnait des sueurs froides à Tony. Quelqu'un avait réussi à tromper une déesse. Alors comment lui, mortel, pourrait ne serais-ce que tenter de la vaincre ? Mais il était têtu. Oh oui, le génie avait la tête dure. On le lui avait si souvent reproché, pour toutes les décisions qu'il avait prisent, de la création de Luce jusqu'à son offre de réacteur pour Loki en passant par la fermeture de la manufacture d'armes de STARK Industries.

Alors cette pugnacité, cette volonté implacable et aveugle allait enfin lui servir. Il allait trouver Sygin. Trouver des réponses. Et botter le cul du salopard qui leur pourrissait la vie à tous.

Il y passa trois semaines. Trois semaines à interroger sans relâche chaque habitant de Ljos. Il avait même été à Mirkur malgré l'interdiction (il avait d'ailleurs goûté aux joies de la prison en Helheim). En vain. Sygin avait disparue de la surface des Neuf Mondes. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Salopard s'échinait à faire croire. Oui, Salopard. C'est le surnom qu'il avait donné à l'inconnu qui lui bousillait sa mort.

Mais au bout de la troisième semaine, par le hasard le plus total, il trouva. Emporté par une faim nocturne et impromptue (Tony était depuis bien longtemps insomniaque), il avait voulu se ravitailler directement aux cuisines, sans penser à demander à sa table. Il avait pénétré les lieux dans une semi-obscurité, et c'est là qu'il la vit.

Assise sur une chaise, droite dans sa longue chemise de nuit blanche, une femme dégustait un biscuit croquant.

Tony ne la reconnue pas, tout d'abord. Il avait vu des gravures, des fresques que Thor lui avait montré, ainsi que les illustrations de l'Eda. Mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à ces images.

Disparus, les longs cheveux d'or. Envolé, le doux sourire et les joues pleines. La Sygin qui lui faisait face avait de courts cheveux blonds ébouriffés qui lui frôlait à peine la nuque, des joues creuses et un regard vide. Son bras gauche pendant lamentablement à son côté, inerte. Puis il remarqua ses mains, brûlées par le venin. Ce même venin qui avait brûlé le torse de Loki. C'était Sygin.

Quand elle le vit, elle sursauta et s'étouffa avec son gâteau. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle toussa violemment. Tony vint lui tapoter le dos, attendant que cela passe. Quand enfin elle se releva, ses yeux effrayés vinrent fixer Tony, attendant une explication à sa présence en ces lieux.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Tony Stark. Enchanté, dit-il tout sourire (ce qui était assez terrifiant, il faut le dire).

- Que faites-vous là ? Cria-t-elle presque.

- L'usage veut que l'on se présente lorsque l'interlocuteur en fait de même, répliqua Tony doucement.

- Qu'importe l'usage, dit-elle presque hystérique. Vous ne devriez pas être ici !

- Et pourtant j'y suis, dit Tony froidement. Alors maintenant, vous allez vous calmer et répondre à mes questions.

- Me calmer ? Et pourquoi, sombre idiot ? Maintenant, nous sommes en danger de mort tous les deux ! Et je ne répondrais à aucune de vos stupides questions, est-ce bien clair ?

- Doucement la donzelle. Je n'ai rien demandé moi. Ni de mourir, ni de croiser Sygin dans une cuisine la nuit. Alors la-dite Sygin va arrêter sa crise de nerf et s'asseoir calmement avant que je ne m'énerve.

- Et vous connaissez mon nom ? Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis Tony Stark, midgardien et accessoirement super-héros. Et je connais votre nom car on m'a parlé de vous et que cela fait près d'un mois que je vous cherche partout dans cette baraque à frite pleine de cadavres.

- ...Baraque à frite ?

- Ne faites pas attention. J'ai des questions à vous poser.

- Moi aussi.

- Tant mieux. On fait donnant-donnant, OK ? Je vous pose une question, vous m'en posez une.

- Et pourquoi vous écouterais-je ?

- Arrêtez de tout compliquer. De toute façon, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je vous attache à votre chaise et on fait à ma méthode.

- Je ne peux pas mourir.

- Moi non plus. Mais vous pouvez souffrir. Alors, on a un marché ?

- C'est d'accord.

- Biiiennn ! Vous voyez quand vous voulez !

- Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais d'être exaspérant ?

- Est-ce que je vous demande d'arrêter d'être une femme ? Non. Alors ne me demandez pas d'arrêter d'être moi.

- Vous êtes illogique.

- Et vous abrutissante.

- Crétin prétentieux.

- Blondasse insipide.

- Abruti en culotte courte.

- Déesse puérile.

- Gamin exaspérant.

- Fausse suicidée.

- Cadavr... Quoi ? Mais, comment...

- Écoutez, j'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi (ce qui était tout à fait faux, mais on sait tous que Tony est d'une mauvaise foi sans borne). Alors, vous y répondez à mes questions ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Alors, vous êtes bien Sygin, épouse de Loki ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Bien que, vu ma condition, je ne soit pas sûre d'être encore en état d'être l'épouse de quelqu'un.

- Ouais. La mort, ça refroidit, hein ?

- Très drôle. A mon tour. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Question stupide. Parce-que je suis mort.

- Ne commencez pas...

- Oh, ça va. J'ai été assassiné.

- Par qui ?

- Eh, chacun son tour. Qui vous a poussée dans la Faille.

- Joker.

- Ah non, pas d'impasse. Vous répondez, immédiatement.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?

- Parce-que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Gamine.

- Gamin.

- Je veux le savoir parce-que cette personne m'a pourrie la vie, ainsi que celle de mon entourage.

- Ah, vous aussi ?

- Ouais.

- C'est Amora.

- Amora, comme la déesse ?

- Exactement.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- La vengeance. Elle voulait faire souffrir Loki.

- Et elle a réussit, cette pétasse, chuchota Tony.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Il me semble que c'est à votre tour.

- Oui. Vous avez dit être un super-héros. Développez.

- Je sauve Midgard. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Vous sauviez Midgard. Vous êtes un peu mort, là.

- Ouais. Je sauvais.

* * *

Et voila enfin ce chapitre quinze. C'est l'avant dernier. Ca fiche un sacré coup au coeur. Je n'ai jamais finie de fanfiction, c'est donc une grande aventure qui se termine, avec énormément de soutient et d'amour de votre part. Je n'oublierais jamais ça.

Mais vu que je suis incapable d'oublier complétement R&M, j'ai décidé de publier des chapitres bonus, centrés sur des personnages secondaires. Pour l'instant, il y en a un sur Luce et un sur Clint.

Certains l'ont sûrement vu, mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction, un IronFrost dont le prologue est en ligne. Le titre est "Sens of Revenge" et ce sera celle que j'écrirais après R&M.

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? On y rencontre ma Sygin, telle que je l'imagine, piquante, mordante, semblable à Tony en tous points. Dans le prochain chapitre, le dénouement sera rude. Il sera publié dans pendant les vacances, parce-que vu ce qu'il me reste à écrire, il va dépasser les 10,000 mots.

Je vous embrasse,

**Amako.**


	17. XVI : Le chaos et la mort partie 1

La conversation s'était poursuivie une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils ne tarissaient pas, engloutissant Loki sous les éloges, dénigrant Amora à un point inimaginable, se moquant gentiment de Thor et des gros guerriers pleins de muscles qui peuplaient Asgard. Tony parla de Luce, de Pepper et de Natasha. Sygin parla de Nari et Vali, ses deux bébés morts-nés puisqu'elle était enceinte d'eux lorsqu'Amora l'avait poussée dans la crevasse. Ils étaient nés sur Helheim et vivaient cloîtrés avec leur mère dans une suite du palais, là où tout le monde les avaient oubliés.

Quand le matin vint à poindre, Sygin eut un soupir las puis, regardant Tony avec des yeux fatigués, se leva pour se diriger vers sa suite. Tony lui dit au revoir. Sygin lui répondit à bientôt.

Étrangement, aucune jalousie ne régnait entre eux. Sygin était morte depuis trop longtemps pour avoir des souvenirs nets de Loki et elle s'était résignée à refaire sa vie avec un autre. Elle n'enviait pas Tony, tout comme Tony ne l'enviait pas. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si il avait eu le temps d'en profiter. Il était partit trop vite.

De plus, tous deux s'entendaient très bien. Leur caractère si similaire qui les avaient fait se heurter au début de leur discussion s'était rapidement révélé être un formidable facteur d'amitié. Adorant casser du sucre sur le dos des autres, cyniques, narcissiques, ils avaient tout pour passer des heures à s'amuser aux dépends de leurs victimes.

Mais pour l'heure, Tony était dans sa chambre et il réfléchissait. Ainsi, Amora était la cause de tous leurs ennuis. Loki lui en avait vaguement parlé pendant son séjour et Thor avait approfondi le sujet. Le génie ne savait pas grand chose d'elle à part qu'elle semblait éprouver une haine féroce à l'égard des deux dieux.

Et Tony essayait de rassembler le peu d'informations qu'il possédait sur elle pour trouver un plan. Il fallait trouver Amora et la détruire.

Il alla demander de l'aide à Héla. Lorsqu'il lui parla de Sygin, à la manière d'un sceau qui se romps, tous ses souvenirs à son propos étaient revenus. Le fait d'avoir été manipulée réveilla en elle une rage folle. Elle était une déesse. Et on ne provoque pas impunément une déesse. Amora allait payer.

Tony, le visage fermé, lui demanda de quoi se créer un atelier. Oui, il était mort. Oui, son enveloppe charnelle n'existait plus et il n'était plus qu'un esprit immatériel. Mais pas son armure. Et une armure, ça se commande à distance. Oh, ça allait peut-être lui prendre des années. Mais il avait toute la mort devant lui. Alors il allait construire une armée d'hommes de métal. Et Amora allait payer.

Sa suite qui ressemblait à la Tour STARK prit le visage de son atelier à la maison de Malibu. Il recréa des robots pour l'aider, des écrans de contrôle, même une intelligence artificielle. Mais il ne pu se résoudre à l'appeler JARVIS. Alors c'était juste BIS.

Il fit venir tous les matériaux existants sur Helheim qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à ce qui existait sur Terre. Le mithril en première position. Il en demanda des caisses et des caisses. Cela allait être le matériau principal pour la conception de son armée.

Enfin, quand son atelier fut près, il mit en route la cafetière et commença à travailler.

La période traditionnelle de deuil avait commencé sur Asgard. Toute la Cour était vêtue de noir, les animaux avaient été teints en noir. Même les murs du Palais et les meubles avaient prit cette teinte sombre. Loki n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Longue silhouette longiligne, frôlant les murs, hantant les couloirs du Palais comme une âme en peine. Il avait maintenu le sortilège rendant sa peau noire et il n'était désormais qu'une ombre parmi les ombres. Mais une ombre avec une soif de vengeance insatiable.

Alors il se démenait pour trouver qui avait bien pu pousser Sygin dans la crevasse. Parce-que les problèmes venaient de là, indéniablement. Et même si la réponse était toute trouvée, qu'il se doutait de qui avait bien faire cela, il se refusait à la croire. Parce-qu'alors, si c'était bien _elle _qui avait poussée Sygin, si c'était _elle _qui avait tué Tony, alors tout serait de sa faute.

Son affreuse effronterie qui l'avait fait provoquer Amora quelques siècles plus tôt serait à l'origine de la mort des deux amours de sa vie. Et ça, il ne se le pardonnerais pas.

Luce, elle, avait revêtu l'habit de deuil traditionnel asgardien. Une longue robe noire qui épousait toutes les courbes de son corps, remontant jusqu'à son coup et cachant ses bras et ses mains. Son visage était recouvert d'un voile de dentelle noire et ses longs cheveux étaient noués en un chignon compliqué qui ne laissait dépasser aucune mèche. A l'instar de Loki, elle errait dans le Palais, sans but, ses rares souvenirs avec son père tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

Tout au début, elle avait essayé de se sociabiliser avec les dieux et déesses d'Asgard. Mais sa peine avait rapidement prit le dessus. Seules deux personnes s'étaient accrochés à elle, essayant de la sortir du désespoir. Une jeune fille, proche de Frigga d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, et un jeune homme, apparemment un dieu assez important. Qui s'en ventait bien, d'ailleurs.

Ils s'appelaient Hlin et Màni. Hlin était une jeune fille très belle, aux cheveux blonds mi-longs et aux yeux bleus limpides. Elle était une confidente de Frigga, mais avec la permission de cette dernière, s'était détachée de ses services pour aller consoler Luce.

Màni, lui, était un abominable prétentieux. Arrogant, hautain, égocentrique, il pestait à tout va sur absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Cela faisait rire Luce. Il lui rappelait son père. De plus, il était le dieu de la Lune. Cela influençait constamment ses humeurs, telle une jeune fille dans la mauvaise période du mois. Et Hlin ne se gênait pas pour le charrier sur ce sujet. Ce qui le rendait particulièrement grognon. Physiquement, il était assez atypique. Il avait de très longs cheveux d'argent, qui lui frôlait le creux des reins, ainsi que des yeux perles qui vous transperçaient tels des traits de lumière. Il était très grand et avait une peau si pâle qu'elle en semblait presque transparente, ce qui lui donnait une allure fantomatique, comme immatérielle.

Luce les avaient rencontrés lors du banquet qui avait suivit les funérailles. Assis à la table des proches du couple royal, Luce n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander comment deux personnes aussi jeunes pouvaient être des dieux. Puis elle s'était morigénée. Elle était un exemple parfait de preuve que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Même Loki qui paraissait la trentaine avait apparemment plusieurs millénaires.

Malgré cela, elle ne les avaient pas quittés du regard pendant toute la durée du repas et des hommages funèbres rendus à son père. Ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux autres dieux. Eux, au moins, ne faisait pas semblant de se soucier de la mort de son père. Tous les autres dieux portaient un visage affecté qui ne trompait personne. Les dieux n'en avait rien à fiche de cet humain. Mais le duo, lui, s'en souciait sans basculer dans une peine de façade écœurante.

À la fin du banquet, ils s'étaient approchés d'elle. Ils lui avaient présentées leurs condoléances puis lui avaient proposé de passer du temps avec eux si elle souhaitait se changer les idées. Sur le coup, toute dans sa curiosité maladive, elle avait accepté et ils avaient passé la fin de la journée ensemble. Ils avaient énormément discuté, comparant leurs cultures respectives.

Puis la nuit était tombée, et avec la peine était revenue. Luce s'était excusée puis avait regagnée sa chambre. Comme amorphe, elle ne l'avait pas quittée de la matinée, puis sous l'injonction de Hlin qui était venue la trouver, elle était sortie. Et depuis, elle errait dans le palais, telle une morte.

Au bout du deuxième jour, Màni ne le supporta plus. Il était d'un naturel joyeux et espiègle et ne supportait pas de voir quiconque dans le palais d'humeur maussade. Bon, Loki excepté parce-qu'il avait trop peur de lui. Alors, au détour d'un couleur, il avait surgit de derrière un pan de mur et lui avait saisit délicatement le poignet.

Sous ses faibles protestations, il avait traînée Luce à travers le Palais. Il lui avait fait monter des escaliers, traverser des pièces plus belles les unes que les autres. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce qui sentait le renfermé. Cela surprit Luce. Toutes les pièces ici étaient propres, sentaient le lys et les draps frais. Mais ici, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, était en suspension.

Màni passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Elle tourna des yeux ahuris vers lui, il lui lança un regard espiègle, puis il bondit. Luce laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Ébahie, elle se rendit compte que le toit n'était qu'une illusion. Ils le traversèrent sans problème et soudain, ils furent _dans le ciel._

Luce commença à paniquer, Màni la rassura d'un regard. Ils commençaient à retomber, quand un immense char d'argent et d'or blanc s'arrêta en dessous d'eux. Ils se posèrent lentement dessus, Màni saisit les rênes et les quatre chevaux blancs s'élancèrent. Une lumière vive les entourèrent et Luce ne vit plus rien.

Quand elle put rouvrir les yeux, elle se retrouvait seule sur le char. Un long frisson de peur la parcourut. Où était Màni ?

Un toussotement lui fit lever la tête. Tel Peter Pan, Màni flottait dans les airs, ses longs cheveux comme un cape autour de ses épaules. Puis il se mit à _luire. _Littéralement. Luce dut plisser les yeux, éblouie. Il tournoya une seconde sur lui même puis disparu. La lumière se divisa en des milliards de papillons de lumière qui vinrent l'entourer, dansant autour d'elle. Dans la nuit noire, le spectacle avait quelque-chose de féerique.

Un papillon se posa sur le bout de son nez. Cela la chatouilla et elle éclata de rire. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les papillons s'étaient encore démultipliés. Alors qu'ils continuaient à tourbillonner autour d'elle en un ballet majestueux, d'autres s'étaient rassemblés dans son dos et la silhouette de Màni se reforma.

Trop concentrée sur les mouvements des petits êtres de lumière, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle sursauta légèrement quand les mains fines du garçon détachèrent ses longs cheveux de nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils retombent sur ses épaules. Il déposa un baiser dans sa nuque puis ses lèvres remontèrent doucement jusqu'à son oreille où il chuchota :

- Ne laisses pas la mélancolie obscurcir ton avenir. Lèves les yeux vers le ciel et contemple le sourire de ton père. Tu as des amis qui souffrent de te voir ainsi. Ils ont déjà perdu l'un des leurs, ne fait pas l'erreur de suivre ton père.

Luce ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur des mots que Màni venait de lui offrir. Une vague de paix vint entourer son cœur tandis que son esprit s'apaisait.

- Jamais on ne m'avais offert d'aussi belles paroles, murmura la jeune fille.

- Alors je suis heureux d'en être l'auteur, souffla Màni en déposant un nouveau baiser dans son cou.

Sur le toit du Palais, Hlin les observaient en souriant. Elle avait toujours d'excellentes idées. Elle détourna le regard et redescendit dans la petite pièce. Elle aussi avait un amoureux à retrouver.

Dans une autre aile du Palais, une jeune femme songeait aux dernières paroles de son ami. Ainsi, les _cheveux longs _n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée ? Oh, Natasha n'était pas stupide. Elle savait bien de qui son défunt ami parlait. Seulement, elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu faire croire à Tony qu'il y avait quelque-chose entre Clint et elle. Elle aimait Thor.

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Non, surtout ne pas y penser. Elle attendit qu'une larme perle au coin de son œil et dévale sa joue, emportant sa souffrance. Elle ne s'autoriserait rien de plus.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire croire qu'un jour Thor la verrait autrement que comme une pote de bataille ? Voire même, _un_ pote ? Jamais il n'avait eu le moindre geste suggestif, la moindre parole ambiguë. Elle avait été tellement _stupide._

Restait alors à prendre en considération les paroles de Tony. Si il avait prit la peine de gaspiller le temps qui lui était accordé pour s'inquiéter de son avenir amoureux, c'est qu'il devait le penser sincèrement.

Or, lorsque Tony était persuadé de quelque-chose, il valait mieux y prêter une oreille attentive.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Natasha n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Toute à son chagrin d'avoir perdu son ami et d'avoir vu ses espoirs d'amoureuse transie réduits à néant, ses réflexes d'espionne s'étaient un peu... émoussés ?

C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle sursauta lorsque qu'une main fraîche vint se poser sur son bras, la secouant légèrement pour la faire sortir de ses pensées. Elle se redressa vivement sur son lit, sa main tâtonnant à la recherche d'une arme qu'elle ne trouvait pas tendit qu'une brusque vague de panique s'emparait d'elle.

Puis son regard accrocha des pupilles inquiètes et son souffle devint plus doux. Clint. Ce n'était que Clint. Elle laissa la tension quitter ses muscles puis elle s'adossa à ses coussins, levant des yeux interrogateurs vers l'importun.

Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Ce n'était pas Clint, _ça. Ça _ne pouvait pas être Clint. L'argent en fusion avait remplacé l'azur cotonneux dans ses yeux tandis que l'inquiétude crispait son visage taillé à la serpe. Une vaine palpitait à son cou et ses muscles noueux jouaient sous sa peau basané. Ses courts cheveux blonds reflétaient le mordoré des rayons du soleil d'Asgard, illuminant ses traits et le parant d'une aura brillante et bienfaisante.

Natasha songea que, bon dieu, cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau. Aussi apaisant. Et alors, cela lui sauta aux yeux. Qu'elle avait été cruche. Cette blondeur dont elle avait rêvé, ces pupilles marines qu'elle avait espéré sur elle, ce n'étaient pas celles de Thor. Et le bloc de sentiments en face d'elle le lui prouvait bien.

Clint dû sentir qu'elle arrivait à la fin de sa réflexion car alors qu'elle arrivait à ces conclusions, il s'assit à côté d'elle, adossé aux coussins et planta son regard dans l'horizon visible à la fenêtre de leur chambre. Et simplement, alors qu'un doux sourire animait ses lèvres, il se mit à pleurer.

Boum. Alors c'était ça un coup au cœur ? Natasha écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi Clint pleurait-il ? Mal à l'aise, elle passa un bras hésitant sur les épaules de l'agent avant de le serrer contre elle d'une étreinte malhabile.

Clint enfouit son visage dans le cou de Natasha, laissant les larmes couler sans qu'aucun sanglot n'agite son corps tendu. L'espionne ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que Clint avait besoin d'elle, là, maintenant. Plus que jamais. Plus encore qu'à Budapest, plus encore qu'à Téhéran.

Au bout de longues minutes, les larmes se tarirent et Clint releva son visage dénué de tout sentiment vers elle. Seuls ses yeux légèrement brillants auraient pu le trahir. Natasha avait toujours été impressionnée de l'aisance avec laquelle son ami se débarrassait des émotions superflues. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait vu ça, elle se rendait compte qu'il ne s'en débarrassait pas. Il se contentait de les cacher sous une infime couche de froideur et d'assurance factice.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux espions se jaugeaient. Clint se demandait si il avait bien fait de craquer. Natasha se demandait si elle avait bien fait de le consoler. Et tandis que leurs regards de braises se frôlaient, leurs corps en attente se rapprochaient invariablement.

Pris d'une frénésie incontrôlable, leurs mains s'éparpillèrent sur le corps de l'autre, touchant, frôlant, sans jamais s'arrêter. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser brûlant qui les laissa pantelants, avant de recommencer, encore et encore.

Leur étreinte se fit plus pressante, plus possessive, plus pleine, plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Ils consommèrent leur désir dans un tourbillon de passion qui les laissa transpirants, le souffle rauque, aux premières heures du matin.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux espions se jaugèrent. Clint se demandait si Natasha l'aimait. Natasha se demandait si, bordel, elle avait prit sa pilule.

Steve était épuisé. Il venait d'avoir la conversation la plus étrange de toute sa vie. Il n'y avait bien évidemment pas de réseau sur Asgard. Quoi qu'avec la présence sous-jacente de JARVIS qui mettait son grain de sel partout, il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr. Mais bon. Donc, lorsqu'il avait dû faire son rapport à Fury, il avait prit des précautions. Tout d'abord, il était allé voir cet homme imposant qu'était le Gardien du Bifrost. Il s'était retenu de l'appeler Monsieur-qui-voit-tout. Décidément, Tony avait bien trop déteint sur lui.

Donc, le Gardien. Il lui avait demandé si il pouvait communiquer avec Fury. Après moult explications sur l'utilité d'un tel appel, il l'avait enfin convaincu de le mettre en liaison avec le Colonel. Quand le visage crispé de Fury était apparu dans la brume arc-en-ciel du Bifrost, Steve avait mit des boules Quies. Puis avait attendu que ça passe.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'imprécations et de hurlements en tous genres, il avait enfin pu s'expliquer. Oui, Tony était enterré sur Asgard. Oui, ils avaient fait venir des journalistes. Oui, Luce avait décidé que finalement, le SHIELD pouvait bien aller se faire foutre pendant qu'elle faisait son deuil.

Fury avait _adoré. _Steve avait fini par demander à Heimdal de couper la communication avant que le Colonel n'implose. Il sentait gros comme une patate que Fury allait les démonter à leur retour. Génniiaaalll.

Finalement, il avait quittée la salle des Passages et était parti voir Bruce. L'homme allait mal. Tony avait été le premier à considérer le Hulk comme une entité à part entière et à avoir tenté de sympathiser avec lui. Hulk n'avait jamais été aussi contrôlable que depuis que Tony avait prit le temps de passer quelques minutes chaque semaine pour discuter avec lui.

Et maintenant, Hulk était au bord de la crise de nerf. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Et Bruce devait lutter, minute après minute, pour que l'autre ne prenne pas le dessus et n'aille pas détruire un bout du Palais. Histoire de se passer les nerfs.

Lorsque Steve pénétra dans la suite, il trouva Bruce assis dans un fauteuil, les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs. Ses yeux oscillaient entre le vert sale et le marron chocolat.

Le soldat se précipita vers son ami et lui saisit une main, la serrant fort jusqu'à ce que le scientifique se tourne vers lui. En reconnaissant ce visage familier, Bruce reprit des couleurs et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Il remercia Steve d'un signe de tête. Il s'en était fallut de peu. De très peu. Encore quelques minutes et Hulk aurait été incontrôlable. Et alors il n'aurait plus rien garantit.

Soudain, un serviteur entra en trombe dans la suite, s'excusant à peine pour l'intrusion avant de dire très vite qu'Odin les convoquaient. Steve se redressa imperceptiblement alors que Bruce prenait une intéressante couleur cendre. Il n'était même plus pâle, il était carrément _gris._

Les deux hommes suivirent le messager au pas de course. Le roi d'Asgard ne devait pas convoquer souvent apparemment. Surtout à une heure si matinale.

Partout dans le Palais, le même message avait été délivré à tous les Avengers. Clint et Natasha avait été surpris dans le lit. Imperturbable, le messager leur avait demandé de se presser. Luce, elle, avait reçu la convocation en compagnie de Màni, d'Hlin et de Dag, le compagnon de cette dernière, et ils avaient tous décidé d'accompagner leur amie jusqu'à la salle du trône. Thor se trouvait en compagnie de Sif lorsque le messager était arrivé. Il avait demandé à la jeune femme de ne pas le suivre. Il avait perçu les tensions que sa présence provoquaient. Loki, lui, était dans une alcôve d'un couloir sombre, ruminant des pensées désespérées. Incroyable comme les serviteurs parvenaient toujours à la trouver, où qu'il se cache.

Ils furent bientôt tous présents dans la salle du trône. Il fut demandé à Màni, Hlin et Dag de sortir. Apparemment, c'était une affaire qui flottait si haut dans les arcanes du pouvoir qu'il fallait un masque à oxygène pour respirer. Prudents, les amis de Luce se retirèrent. Dans certains cas, il valait mieux ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas.

Odin fixaient tous les Avengers et Loki d'un air grave. À ses côtés, Frigga avait détournés les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la chose, pas plus que l'idée de ce qui s'était tramé au nez et à la barbe de son mari. Et d'elle. Cela portait un sérieux coup à sa fierté de régente mais surtout à sa conscience de mère. Elle avait faillit. Encore.

Mais ce qui surprit le groupe par dessus tout fut la présence d'une troisième personne. Elle avait la prestance d'une reine et pourtant une aura de simplicité candide flottait autour d'elle. Invisible mais sous-jacente. Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes frôlaient le marbre du Palais et étaient agités par un vent invisible. Son unique œil visible, émeraude, fixait le groupe d'un regard impénétrable. La partie droite de son visage était cachée. Elle était vêtue d'une longue rob-... Ah ben non. Elle portait un baggy sombre ainsi qu'un tee-shirt ACDC.

Les yeux des Avengers s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. C'était quoi ces vêtements ? Même le couple royal semblait mal à l'aise face aux habits de la jeune femme. Sous leur regard ahuris, la jeune femme détourna légèrement les yeux. Elle le savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il avait tellement insisté ! Et ses yeux de chien battu...

Odin s'éclaircit la gorge. Ce qui s'était passé était inadmissible. Et il en avait honte. Il aurait préféré régler ça en interne mais cela concernait de trop près ses fils et leurs amis pour qu'il les tiennes à l'écart. Malheureusement.

- Amis midgardiens, mes fils, j'ai des grandes nouvelles pour vous. Tout d'abord, je vous présente Héla, déesse des Enfers et régente du Palais de Ljos. C'est elle qui a accueillit votre ami lors de son passage.

- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, bien que les circonstances ne s'y prêtent guère.

- Héla s'est déplacée spécialement pour me faire part d'un problème majeur survenu en Helheim. Je vous aient convoqués car il est directement lié à votre ami ainsi qu'à Loki.

- Odin dit vrai. Je suis une déesse et pourtant quelqu'un a réussi à manipuler mon esprit à l'aide de la magie. J'ai été forcé d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence d'une jeune femme, et tout le peuple de Ljos également. Si votre ami n'avait pas été aussi acharné et il faut le dire, chanceux, jamais nous ne nous serions rendu compte de la supercherie.

- Comment est-ce possible ? La magie ne peux normalement pas supplanter le plan psychique d'un dieu majeur, dit Loki en fronçant les sourcils. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !

- Mais justement ! Cette magicienne n'a pas supplanté mon plan psychique. Elle l'a altéré !

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a... créée une nouvelle réalité psychique dans laquelle tu n'aurais jamais connue la personne qu'elle voulait te faire oublier ?

- C'est tout à fait ça. Mon cerveau était convaincu de n'avoir subi aucun changement. Elle n'a pas modifiés mes souvenirs. Elle a trompée ma mémoire.

- Laisses-moi deviner. C'est Amora n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Loki.

- Malheureusement oui, acquiesça Héla.

- Père, nous ne pouvons plus la laisser sévir ! Elle a faillit tuer Loki et est donc indirectement responsable de la mort d'Anthony, asséna Thor.

- Là n'est pas le plus important Thor, répondit Odin. Si toi et tes amis êtes là aujourd'hui, c'est avant tout pour résoudre le meurtre de Sygin. Et l'affront qu'a subit Héla a un lien direct avec sa mort.

- Oui, la personne qu'Amora nous a fait oublier, c'est Sygin.

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que c'était vous qui aviez signalée sa disparition ! Demanda Steve.

- En effet. Mais l'altération infligée à ma mémoire est postérieure au rapport que j'ai fait à Odin. Le sort qui nous a été lancé, à moi et à mon peuple, date vraisemblablement de moins d'une semaine. Il a été levé lorsque Tony m'a parlé de Sygin.

- Tony ? Il va bien ? Demanda Luce en pâlissant.

- On ne peux mieux. Helheim n'a jamais été aussi animé que depuis son arrivée. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a tenu à ce que je porte ces vêtements ridicules. Il a pensé que cela vous ferais plaisir.

- Imbécile, souffla Loki en souriant. Comment se fait-il qu'il vous ai parlé d'elle ? Continua-t-il plus fort.

- Apparemment, rien n'empêche Tony de finir ce qu'il a commencé, et surtout pas la mort. Alors il a continué d'enquêter sur la mort de Sygin en Helheim, convaincu qu'elle avait un rapport avec ton attaque, Loki. Mais il m'a dit que lorsqu'il a commencées les recherches, tout le monde semblait avoir oublié Sygin.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'une simple phrase de Tony, aussi brillant soit-il, ai pu briser le sort, répliqua Loki.

- C'est vrai. Mais il ne s'est pas contenté d'une simple phrase. Cet homme est la personne la plus bornée que Midgard, et sûrement les Neuf Mondes est jamais portée. Même toi Loki, tu fais figure d'ange à côté de lui. Il m'a répété pendant des heures que je connaissait Sygin, qu'il suffisait que je m'en souvienne. Il me l'a décrite encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'exaspérée, je me mette à lui crier après. Et c'est à ce moment là que le sort s'est rompu. Je ne sais pourquoi mais soudain tout m'est revenu. Le peuple de Ljos a mit moins de dix minutes à s'en souvenir également.

- Il est pas sortable ce type, chuchota Natasha à l'oreille de Luce qui pouffa malgré sa peine.

- Tony m'a dit avoir croisée Sygin dans une cuisine et avoir eu une longue discussion avec elle. Celle qui l'a poussée dans la crevasse, c'est Amora.

- Je m'en serais douté. Cette vipère est une vraie plaie. Il faut faire quelque-chose Odin, dit Loki.

Le vieux roi resta un moment immobile. Ce que lui avait appris Héla allait au-delà des limites d'une simple vengeance ou même d'un meurtre. La magie était capable d'altérer la perception d'un dieu majeur. Cela remettait en cause jusqu'aux fondements même de la hiérarchie d'Asgard. Loki excepté, toutes les personnes maîtrisant la magie sont des femmes. Et dans la société asgardienne, jamais une femme n'avait eu autant de pouvoir.

Il n'y avait que deux solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il changeaient les mœurs et montaient les femmes d'un rang pour éviter que vaines querelles et basses vengeances laissent le pouvoir au sexe faible. Soit il répudiait la magie. C'était un pouvoir ancestral qui n'avait plus été utilisé depuis le dernier Ragnarök. Si Odin invoquait ce sort ultime, alors il refuserais à la magie le droit même d'exister. Et tout ne se résumerais plus qu'en grandes batailles sanglantes et maelströms de cadavres de blessés que les guérisseuses n'auraient pu soigner.

Il répugnait à utiliser ce pouvoir. Mais avait-il le choix ? Les asgardiens préféreraient-ils que leurs femmes soient leurs égales ou alors souhaiteraient-ils mourir plus facilement sur le champs de bataille.

Lui ne voyait aucun inconvénient _majeur _à l'égalisation des pouvoirs. Frigga ou Sif étaient de parfaits exemples d'autonomie féminine satisfaisante. Mais le Conseil des Jarls voudraient employer Tómur l'Anihileur. Et la magie ne serait plus. Parce-que jamais les Jarls n'accepterais que des femmes sièges à leur table. Mais si Tómur était utilisé, alors Asgard courrait à sa perte.

- Nous devons régler le problème d'Amora en priorité. Puis nous verrons quelles décisions doivent être prisent à propos de cette utilisation abusive de la magie.

Frigga, qui avait suivit le raisonnement de son mari, hocha la tête. Autant régler les problèmes gérable avait de s'employer à empêcher les catastrophes et autres incidents diplomatiques.

- Bien. Que devons-nous faire ? Demanda Steve.

- Trouvez Amora. Et tuez-la.

Pendant que se tenait le pseudo-conseil de guerre, Màni, Hlin et Dag étaient restés près des portes de la salle du trône. Ils avaient bien compris que les nouvelles étaient _vraiment _mauvaises. Ils avaient vécus trop de Ragnarök pour ne pas reconnaître des ennuis quand ils en voyaient.

Assis à même le sol, Hlin sur les genoux de Dag et Màni à leurs côtés, ils réfléchissaient. Il était évident qu'il était question de magie là-dessous. Hlin, qui s'en servait couramment pour aider sa maîtresse, l'avait sentie flotter autour d'Héla, entraperçue en sortant de la salle. Et ça, ça sentait très mauvais.

Les trois amis s'étaient toujours énormément ennuyés. Mais depuis l'arrivée des humains, ils ne s'étaient jamais autant amusés de toute leur vie. Alors si en remerciement ils pouvaient les aider, ils le ferait.

De plus, l'indéfectible affection qui commençait à les lier avec Luce était une raison largement suffisante pour qu'ils prennent la peine de chercher des solutions pour aider les midgardiens.

Ils n'eurent pas à patienter bien longtemps. Les portes de la salle du trône finirent par s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître le groupe d'ami. Leurs visages fermés de présageaient rien de bon. Les trois amis bondirent sur le pieds et lancèrent un long regard scrutateur à Luce.

La jeune fille leur adressa un signe de tête bref, les invitant à les suivre. Ils ne se firent pas prier. Bientôt, la petite troupe atteint les appartements qui leurs avaient été attribués. Ils prirent tous la direction de la pièce commune. Apparemment, il allait falloir discuter. Màni eu un bref soupir. Il détestait ça.

Quand tout le monde eu pénétré la pièce, ils prirent place. La troupe resta un instant silencieuse avant que celui qui paraissait être le leader ne prenne la parole.

- Je ne me risquerais pas à refuser un ordre direct d'Odin. Mais je reste dubitatif quand à cette traque, dit-il.

- Amora a détruit notre adolescence à Thor et à moi. Elle a assassinée ma femme et les enfants qu'elle portait. Cette femme abjecte a tenté de me tuer et par cela, a réussi là où les terroristes avaient échoué en tuant Tony. Que vous faut-il de plus Rogers ? Cracha Loki.

- Je suis d'accord qu'elle ne peut continuer impunément ses manœuvres. Mais de là à la tuer... répondit Steve.

- Je suis d'accord avec Loki, Steven. Amora a déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser en vie. Elle représente une menace trop grande, dit Thor avec force.

- Steve n'a pas tord non plus, lâcha Bruce. Bien que nous ayons quelques griefs assez personnels contre Amora, nous ne possédons pas assez d'informations pour déclarer une condamnation à mort.

- Quelques griefs ? Siffla Luce. Elle a tué mon père ! Elle a assassinée une femme et ses enfants ! Et tout cela pour une vengeance de gamine puérile ! Êtes-vous donc si bornés que vous ne reconnaissez plus le mal lorsque vous l'avez sous le nez ? Si vous considérez qu'Amora n'est pas une menace à prendre en considération, alors Loki, Thor et moi irons nous occuper de cette catin tous seuls, cracha Luce, hors d'elle.

- Reste en dehors de cette conversation Luce, je te pris. J'ai le plus grand respect pour Tony, ainsi que pour toi mais tu es trop jeune pour que ton avis soit objectif, dit Steve doucement.

À ces mots, Natasha et Bruce grimacèrent de concert. Ils étaient ceux qui s'étaient le plus rapprochés de la jeune fille et craignaient sa réaction.

Au fur et à mesure que Steve parlait, les yeux de Luce s'étaient plissés jusqu'à ne plus laisser apparaître que deux fentes où l'argent en fusion se disputait avec le gris d'orage. Ses sourcils étaient si froncés que des rides s'étaient creusées entre ses yeux. Son teint était passé de pâle à presque cadavérique et arborait maintenant un gris cendre qui n'augurait rien de bon. Ses épaules étaient si tendus qu'elle tressautaient et ses poings étaient si serrés que les jointures de ses phalanges avaient blanchis, tandis qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de ses paumes meurtries par ses ongles enfoncés dans sa chair.

Luce leva un visage écœuré vers le soldat et fit un pas un avant. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était pareille à une lame affûtée à la perfection. Neutre, froide et tranchante.

_- Trop... jeune ? _Vous plaisantez, Rogers ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'en dépit de mon apparence je n'ai pas plus d'âme que JARVIS ? Dois-je vous rappeler que mon créateur était l'homme le plus égoïste, le plus narcissique et le plus putain d'individualiste des hommes sur Terre ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix montait dans les aiguës et devenait de plus en plus froide. Steve en pâlissait presque.

- Je suis un putain de robot Rogers. Mais j'ai été calibrée comme un être humain. Et là, maintenant, mon putain d'instinct d'être humain me souffle de vous dépecer lentement. Mais je suis _civilisée. _Je vais me contenter de vous foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

Et avant que quiconque ai pu réagir, le coup partit. Le poing de Luce s'écrasa sur la joue du soldat en un affreux bruit d'os brisés. Ceux de la pommette. Sonné, Steve vacilla sur sa chaise. Un deuxième crochet acheva de le déstabiliser et il tomba sur le sol.

Alors qu'il se relevait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Luce remonta son genoux avec violence et il percuta le nez du super-soldat qui se brisa en un craquement écœurant. Le flot de sang qui s'en échappa vint tacher la chemise claire de Steve, comme un avertissement.

Luce saisit le soldat par le col de sa chemise et leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez. Elle chuchota, pourtant le silence était si complet que tout le monde put entendre ses paroles.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, et sa voix avait reprit un accent français indéniable. Mon père m'a fait telle qu'il m'a voulue. Intelligente. Hargneuse. Et quasi-invincible. Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir qui de vous ou de moi gagnerai en combat singulier. Mais je peux vous garantir que vous n'en sortiriez pas indemne. Je suis mieux armée qu'un char d'assaut. Et j'ai l'intelligence d'un stratège de guerre.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, le temps pour son visage de se rapprocher encore plus si c'était possible. Puis elle cracha la fin de sa tirade comme si elle parlait au dernier des moins que rien.

- Alors vous avez le choix. Soit vous me laissez participer à cette discussion _civilisée. _Ensuite, on va aller botter le cul à une pétasse. Et alors peut-être qu'on pourra oublier que vos mots ont dépassé votre pensée, hum ? Soit vous refusez. Et alors je vous tue. Ensuite, _je _vais botter le cul à une pétasse. Et alors peut-être que je pourrai oublier que vos mots ont dépassé votre pensée. Mais, oh, quel dommage, vous serez _mort._

Et ses derniers mots tombèrent comme une chape de plomb sur l'assemblée. Tous avaient pâlit. Luce n'était pas effrayante, oh non. Elle était absolument _terrifiante. _Màni posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Luce ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Au contraire, sa prise se raffermit sur la chemise de Steve.

Ce dernier la fixa longuement, alors que le sérum faisait déjà son œuvre pour réparer les dégâts causés sur son visage. Il acquiesça lentement, sans la quitter des yeux. Satisfaite, elle le lâcha et se releva. Puis elle défia chaque personne présente du regard, cherchant la moindre étincelle d'_on ne sait quoi _qui aurait fait exploser la grenade dégoupillée qu'elle était. Mais elle ne vit qu'une neutralité teinté de surprise et pour certains d'approbation. Bien.

Steve fixa également le groupe puis un tic imperceptible agita sa lèvre supérieure. Quelque-chose dans son attitude mit immédiatement la puce à l'oreille de toutes les personnes présentes. Qu'ils aillent se préparer. Ils partaient au combat.

* * *

Voila la première partie du chapitre seize, parce-qu'il est _vraiment _trop long pour que je le poste en une fois. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que j'ai adorer écrire la tirade de Luce. Oui, Steve m'énerve, et alors ?

On se retrouve dans la partie deux, je vous embrasse,

**Amako.**


	18. XVI : Le chaos et la mort partie 2

Immédiatement, tout le monde quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers sa suite. Luce, elle, suivit le trio divin. Elle n'avait ni arme ni armure mais ses amis lui avait garanti qu'ils auraient de quoi y remédier.

Dans leur suite, Natasha et Clint n'avaient pas échangée une parole. En silence, ils enfilaient leur uniforme et passaient leurs armes. Combinaisons de cuir, arc, flèches, pistolets, lames, tout passa en revue. Ils se battaient contre une chose qui leur était inconnue. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Alors ils emmenaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient supporter sans être gênés dans leurs mouvements. Natasha attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Ils étaient prêts. Ils quittèrent la suite pour retrouver la salle commune que Bruce n'avait pas quittée. Après tout, il n'avait rien à préparer si ce n'est un pantalon de rechange.

Thor était retourné dans ses quartiers. Sif l'y attendait. Elle demanda à être de la mission. Thor le lui accorda. On ne refusait pas l'aide d'une Walkyrie, aussi inoffensive paraissait-t-elle. Le dieu enfila ses cuirs, passa sa cape rouge et saisit Mjolnir. Sif revêtit son armure et attacha son épée à sa taille. Elle tressa ses longs cheveux d'or, ceignit sa tête d'un fin diadème d'or blanc pour retenir ses mèches puis rejoignit son fiancé. Ensemble ils gagnèrent la salle commune où Steve, dans son costume coloré, avait déjà rejoint les deux agents et le scientifique.

Loki, lui, passa son armure de cuir et de métal gravé de runes. Il leva une main où une flamme crépita un instant. La rage lui avait redonnée sa magie. Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres. Amora allait payer.

Dans la pièce attenante, Luce se faisait apprêter par ses amis. Hlin la vêtit d'une armure légère semblable à celle de Sif avant de nouer ses longs cheveux de jais pour ne pas qu'ils la gêne. Elle passa également un poignard à sa taille mais refusa l'épée qu'Hlin voulut lui passer, arguant qu'elle était déjà bien assez dangereuse ainsi.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent leurs cuirs et leurs pièces d'armures avant d'attacher une épée à leur taille. Ils n'étaient certes pas des dieux du combat mais tout bon asgardien savait manier l'épée. Hlin revêtit une armure légère et se para de poignards un peu partout sur le corps.

Tous trois rejoignirent enfin la pièce commune, accompagnés de Loki qu'ils avaient croisés au sortir de ses appartements. Tout le monde était prêt. Comme un seul homme, sans que personne n'est fait le moindre signe, tous se mirent en marche vers la salle du trône pour aller trouver Heimdal. Lui seul serait en mesure de leur dire où se trouvait Amora. Et quand ils l'aurait trouvée... Bientôt, tout ne serais plus que chaos. Bientôt, le chaos et la mort.

En Helheim, Tony essuya son front d'un revers de manche. Il avait finit. Cela lui avait prit trois semaines. Trois semaines sans dormir, sans boire, sans manger. Heureusement qu'il était mort. Il en aurait crevé sinon. Il passa un dernier coup de papier de verre sur le plastron de mithril, souffla doucement pour enlever la poussière. La dernière armure était prête.

Chancelant, il s'assit à même le sol, levant les yeux sur sa suite-atelier qui s'était agrandie magiquement au cours des semaines. Son travail était colossal. En face de lui s'alignaient quatre-vingt sept armures. Quatre-vingt sept armures de mithril, indépendante, dirigeables à distance. Invincibles. Une véritable armée.

Il demanda à BIS de lancer le protocole de commande. Bientôt, quatre-vingt sept paires d'yeux s'allumèrent d'un feu bleu. L'armée était prête.

Héla, rentrée depuis quelques minutes, lui avait dit que les Avengers venaient de se mettre en route, accompagnés de Loki, de Luce et d'un trio de dieux. Tony avait eu un sourire satisfait. Amora allait en baver.

Il avait intégré dans ses armures un programme de traçage. Où qu'elle se trouvait, Amora ne pourrait pas se cacher. Il avait calqué le logiciel sur la signature énergétique de la magicienne, détectée sur Sygin. Oh, cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais ses armures mèneraient ses amis à la traîtresse. Et alors, il pourrait dormir en paix et faire le deuil de sa vie d'avant.

Tony se releva douloureusement. Il allait regretter les excès de ces dernières semaines. Il avait beau être mort, il trouvait qu'Héla avait trop bien réussit à retranscrire les sensations des vivants sur leurs âmes. Bordel qu'il était _fatigué !_

- BIS, appela-t-il

- Oui monsieur ? Répondit une voix éraillée.

- Lances le protocole « Revenge ».

- Bien monsieur.

Immédiatement, les armures se redressèrent tandis que leur plastron s'illuminait de bleu. Sept d'entre elles, légèrement différentes, avancèrent d'un pas. Elles étaient bien plus renforcées que les autres mais n'avaient pas de puissance de frappe. Tony déverrouilla une petite trappe dans la nuque de chacune des sept armures. Il glissa une petite puce dans chaque trappe puis les refermèrent. Immédiatement, une minuscule initiale se colora de bleu sur chaque trappe.

Puis le génie s'éloigna de ses armures. Après tout, il avait l'autorisation d'Héla... n'est-ce pas ?

Il frappa dans ses mains. Dans un ensemble parfait, quatre-vingt sept armures s'élancèrent vers le ciel. La vengeance pouvait commencer.

Les Avengers se trouvaient dans la salle des Passages. Heimdal les regardaient, attendant une destination. Malheureusement, le groupe n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement d'Amora. Loki et Hlin avaient les yeux dans le vague tandis que leurs sorts tentaient de localiser la traîtresse, pour l'instant sans succès.

Alors que Bruce allait proposer de bricoler un algorithme de localisation basé sur la reconnaissance faciale, un grand fracas retentit dans la salle du trône. On entendit le hurlement de Frigga suivit du hoquet de surprise d'Odin. Les guerriers présents dans les couloirs se ruèrent vers la salle. Les Avengers allaient en faire de même mais ils se figèrent.

Les massives portes de bois avaient explosé sous l'impact de surfaces métalliques. En fond résonna « Fire your guns » tandis que dans la plus pure tradition IronMan, sept armures posaient violemment un genou à terre, fissurant le sol de marbre blanc dans un grand nuage de poussière.

Natasha eut un sanglot étranglé alors que Luce se tendait, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tous les Avengers se crispèrent. Pourquoi _maintenant ? _Qu'est-ce qui leur tombait dessus encore.

Loki fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita vers les armures, réprimant difficilement un sanglot. Il se stoppa devant la plus proche qu'il caressa du bout de doigts. Comme si c'était un signal tacite entre les armures, les sept se redressèrent d'un même mouvement. Droites, le menton relevé, elles se tenaient fièrement en ligne devant le petit groupe.

Puis celle du milieu s'avança d'un pas et l'interstice de son regard projeta une silhouette vacillante sur le sol du palais. D'environ un mètre de haut, elle représentait un Tony Stark couvert de cambouis, plusieurs plaies et brûlure sur le corps. La silhouette tendit sa main hors du champ de l'image et revint avec un chiffon dont elle se servit pour essuyer un peu son corps. Le Tony miniature leva les yeux vers les Avengers, tout en se débarbouillant.

« _Salut les potes, _dit-elle d'une voix calme quoi qu'un peu étouffée. _Paraît que vous partez à la chasse aux sorcières ? C'est une putain de bonne idée les mecs. Juste, la faite pas brûler, c'est dépassé. Démerdez-vous autrement mais faites ça proprement. Je suis pas sûre que la tria nomina est envie de nettoyer derrière vous... Quoi que c'est peut-être pas la bonne mythologie... Faudrait que je vérifie. Bref, je dérive là, _dit-il en secouant la tête, le visage recouvert par le chiffon.

_ Donc, ce que vous voyez là, c'est une maigre contribution à la hauteur de mon __influence sur le monde réelle. C'est-à-dire assez mince, je vous l'accorde. Bon, par contre, Héla ne m'a pas précisé combien vous étiez dans l'équipe de bras cassés partis botter le cul à la blondasse. Donc, désolé pour les pièces rapportées mais j'en ai pas fait pour vous, _continua Tony en pouffant, ses yeux rieurs les défiants de protester.

_ Comme vous avez pu le constater, oui, ce sont des armures. Je vous fait parfaitement confiance pour ce qui est de taper fort, mais question protection, vous êtes merdiques, hein. Y'a qu'à voir l'état dans lequel on était après New York et la petite sauterie de Loki. Donc, au moindre signe de faiblesse, une armure viendra vous recouvrir pour vous emmener plus loin le temps que la p'tite déesse vous soigne. C'est Héla qui m'a dit qu'elle serait là. _

_ Et les armures sont aussi là pour prendre les coups dans le dos à votre place. Normalement, elles devraient être fiables. Donc vous pouvez leur faire confiance. Bon, je vais pas m'attarder, vous avez de la graine de pouffiasse à détruire. Je vous aimes. Vraiment. N'oubliez jamais ça. »_

La silhouette s'estompa doucement, tandis que les dernières bribes de la voix de Tony achevaient de résonner dans la grande salle. Une respiration un peu rapide était la seule chose qui trahissait le petit groupe. Là, tout de suite, ils n'avaient pas le droit de pleurer. Tony s'était démené pour les aider. Il fallait lui faire honneur.

Chaque armure s'avança vers la personne que Tony lui avait désignée. Adaptées à leur taille, à leur corpulence, avec uniquement l'initial dans la nuque pour les différencier, les armures se plantèrent devant le propriétaire qui leur avait été désigné.

Et là, l'influence de l'ennui sur Tony devint évidente. Il était de notoriété publique que Tony n'inventait jamais autant que lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Et apparemment, Helheim devait être aussi passionnant qu'un dictionnaire de hollandais. Parce-que putain, Tony avait rajouté des panneaux rétro-réfléchissants sur ses armures.

Ils se déployèrent en un chuintement feutré. Et soudain, elles ne furent plus là. Un léger trouble de l'air était la seule preuve de la présence des statues de métal aux côtés des Avengers. Les panneaux de rétractèrent légèrement au niveau du casque et celle qui semblait attribuée à Loki prit la parole d'un voix métallique.

« _Scan en cours... Synergie à 75%. Lancement du protocole Revenge. Synergie à 81%. Détection de la signature énergétique Grognasse. Synergie à 96%. Signature détectée. Signal suivit. Synergie à 100%. Bonjour Loki Stark. »_

Loki éclata de rire. Loki _Stark. _Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux d'avoir un nom de famille. Les panneaux rétro-réfléchissants se déployèrent sur le casque, cachant une nouvelle fois l'armure. Mais un faisceau de lumière partait désormais de la zone trouble où elle était camouflée. Tel le panneau digital favori de Tony, une écriture fine flotta dans l'air, indiquant _Jotunheim._

Loki eut un pauvre sourire. Ainsi, tout commençait et tout finissait dans ce pays maudit. Il leva des yeux où la détresse se disputaient avec la rage de vaincre vers Heimdal. Ils avaient un cap.

Le Gardien hocha la tête et ouvrit le Bifrost. Un à un, les membres du petit groupe s'avancèrent vers la brume arc-en-ciel. Puis ils firent un pas en avant. Et ils furent _ailleurs._

Leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent dans une épaisse couche de neige. Le blizzard tourbillonnait autours d'eux, leur griffant les joues. Les yeux de Loki clignotèrent un instant, hésitant entre le vert et le rouge avant de rester verts. Pas tout de suite, sembla souffler le vent à l'oreille de son prince. Loki frissonna. Pas de froid, ni de peur. Mais d'une cruelle excitation. Un sourire tordu étira ses lèvres. _Enfin._

Les autres membres de l'expédition punitives paraissaient souffrir du froid mais essayaient de le montrer le moins possible. Le faisceau lumineux projeté par l'armure se perdait dans le tourbillon des flocons de neige. Loki fit un pas en avant. Déterminés, tous les autres se mirent en marche.

Le jotun suivit le faisceau lumineux durant une dizaine de minutes. Puis _il _fut là. Se dressant devant eux, ses tours filants vers le ciel comme autant de pieds de nez au mauvais temps qui régnait sur Jotunheim. Ou comme autant d'hommages à l'immensité de l'univers.

Le Palais de Glace de Laufey se dressait devant eux, majestueux. Nullement impressionné, Loki gravit les marches bleutées menant à l'entrée. D'une pichenette, il brisa les portes. La rage animait ses yeux, teintant ses pas d'une violence contenue, comme une menace. Non. Comme une promesse.

Le groupe le suivit, la même rage dans leurs yeux comme en écho à celle qui brillait dans les prunelles de Loki. Ils pénétrèrent tous ensemble dans le Palais de Glace. Au sol, les carcasses d'un énième affrontement pourrissaient encore. Les squelettes décharnés éclairés par l'ombre de la lune omniprésente dans le pays des Jotnars projetaient des ombres effrayantes sur les murs.

Le crissement de la glace sous leurs pieds résonnait inlassablement dans les couloirs lugubres du Palais. Les ombres des vivants se mêlant à celles des morts offraient à la nuit une noirceur écœurante.

Le groupe ne put s'empêcher de frissonner tant l'atmosphère était lugubre. Tels des pantins désarticulés, les immenses carcasses des jotuns reposaient à côté de celles des asgardiens. Deux races qui s'opposaient si souvent et pourtant unies dans une chose aussi simple que la mort.

Enfin, le groupe pénétré dans la salle du trône. Le faisceau s'éteignit. Immédiatement, ils se mirent tous en position de combat, dos à dos, attentifs au moindre bruit.

Une longue silhouette sombre s'étira sur le sol gelé tandis qu'un rire grinçant retentissait dans l'immensité du Palais. Et puis elle fut là.

Ses longs cheveux blonds dégoulinants dans son dos, ses yeux émeraudes perçants, toute de cuir vert, une longue cape tourbillonnant autours d'elle, Amora les fixaient d'un œil goguenard.

- Ainsi, vous vous offrez à moi ? C'est bien, je n'aurais pas à vous chercher, dit-elle d'une voix cassante.

- Par la Lune, que tu es stupide ! Te présenter à nous ainsi désarmée... Les défaites ne t'ont donc rien appris Maîtresse du Diable ? Siffla Loki.

- Tu te rappelle mon surnom, Menteur ? Ricana Amora. Et tu crois que je suis venue seule et sans armes ? Par la Lune, que tu es stupide !

Elle frappa dans ses mains et des clones d'elle peuplèrent la salle, se suspendirent aux hautes colonnes, certains marchant même sur le plafond. Un grondement sourd retentit des couloirs, soudains peuplés de clones grimaçant. La clameur enfla jusqu'à atteindre un son si bas qu'il fit frémir le groupe. Le Palais était peuplé de clones.

- Tu te repose sur de vulgaires clones ? Tu es bien trop confiante, grinça Loki. Je vais te pulvériser Amora.

- Oh, tu es fâché ? Pourquoi ? Oh, je sais ! C'est parce-que j'ai brisés tes jouets préférés ? Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà... Sygin et Anthony, c'est ça ? Ah non, pardon... _Tony. _

- Tu paieras, gronda Loki.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Vous savez quoi ? Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu. Hum, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Tu vas te taire, traîtresse ! Je vais venir chercher réparation dans ton sang, hurla Thor soudainement.

- Oh, mais voilà le grand frère prodige ! Ainsi, tu t'es finalement fiancé à ta guerrière insipide ? Comme mes étreintes brûlantes doivent te manquer, _chéri._

- Langue de vipère, siffla Thor.

- Oh, ronronna-t-elle. J'adore les compliments. Alors, ce petit jeu ? C'est simple. Je vous attends dans la chambre de ce bon vieux roi Laufey. Détruisez mes clones. Rejoignez-moi. Et nous nous battrons ! Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Et pourquoi donc devrions nous t'obéir ? Persifla Loki.

- Pourquoi ? Mais c'est simple !

Elle claqua des doigts et deux minuscules silhouettes recroquevillées apparurent à ses côtés. Il semblait que c'était des enfants. Ils pleuraient doucement, comme désireux de se faire. Quand ils relevèrent la tête, le groupe put voir que de longues balafres ornaient leurs visages ensanglantés. L'un des deux semblait avoir une jambe cassé tandis que l'autre devait avoir l'épaule déboîtée.

Tous les asgardiens se figèrent. Héla leur avait montré ces enfants, comme tous les enfants morts-nés d'Helheim, pour qu'il reçoivent la bénédiction de la Maison d'Odin. Après tout, les Enfants-Morts auraient dû naître à Asgard. Il était juste qu'ils la reçoivent aussi.

Sauf que ces enfants n'étaient pas n'importe lesquels. C'était Nari et Vali, les jumeaux de Loki et Sygin.

Le dieu du Chaos pâlit affreusement et son teint prit une couleur verdâtre terrifiante. Comment, par les Neuf, Amora avait-elle pu avoir ses enfants ? Et les blesser alors qu'ils étaient morts ?

- Tu es surpris petit prince ? Ricana Amora.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Souffla Loki.

- Oh, c'est très simple. J'ai emprisonnée ta femme dans sa suite et l'ai convaincue que ses enfants étaient avec elle. Puis j'ai ressuscités ces petits êtres. C'est un procédé intéressant la résurrection, le sais-tu ? Il suffit d'arracher le cœur de quelqu'un de corpulence équivalente au mort, puis d'ensorceler le cœur encore battant pour qu'il attire l'âme. Le corps prend alors l'apparence de la personne ressuscitée. C'est si... _facile. _

Amora éclata d'un rire fou, ses pupilles dilatées pleines de promesses de mort. Elle saisit les poignets maigres des deux enfants et les souleva, leur tirant un petit gémissement de plaintif. Loki fit un pas en avant, les mâchoires serrées, mais Thor le retint par le bras. Amora était capable de tout, autant ne pas la tenter.

- Alors, vous voulez bien participer à mon petit jeu maintenant ? Je vous attends dans la chambre de Laufey. Que le meilleure gagne ! Hurla-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Les larmes de rage firent briller les yeux de Loki. Oh, il allait la trouver. Elle allait regretter mille fois ce qu'elle avait fait. Il lui ferais cracher ses boyaux et lui ouvrirait la poitrine puis se repaîtrait de son cœur encore chaud.

Un soubresaut secoua ses épaules tandis qu'un tic agitait sa paupière. Le regard fou, l'écume au bord des lèvre, Loki manquait sombrer dans la folie.

Thor reconnut immédiatement les signes de la mort psychique de son frère. Lorsque c'était le cas, il ne fallait même pas chercher à l'arrêter. Il devait juste passer ses nerfs. Et cela tombait bien. Ils avaient un combat à gagner.

Le guerrier blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Les dernières brumes de sa conscience disparurent. Un rire fou agita son corps et il se rua en avant. Les trois premiers clones n'eurent même pas le temps de bouger. Loki leur avait déjà ouvert le ventre en un giclement de sang. Puis le mutisme qui semblait avoir touché les combattants s'effaça. En un cri de rage, les assaillants se jetèrent en avant. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Thor entama un chant guerrier.

Puis tout ne fut plus qu'un tourbillon de sang et de cris. Aveuglés par les éclats de glace et les gouttes de sang, les Avengers se battaient.

Clint envoya une énième flèche dans le front d'une créature qui disparu. Il esquiva une gerbe de magie vert pâle. Le sang s'écoulait de sa cuisse blessée par le poignard d'un clone. Il lança sa lame dans la poitrine d'une autre créature, enfonça le plexus solaire d'une seconde avec son arc. Il se battait, tourbillonnant. Inlassable. Il entendit un crissement métallique. Son armure avait encore paré un coup qui aurait pu le tuer. Il serrait mort dix fois sans l'intervention des inventions de Tony. Avec une pensée reconnaissante pour l'ingénieur, il repartit à l'assaut.

Natasha jeta son chargeur vide à terre et avec la dextérité que conférait l'habitude, elle le remplaça par un chargeur plein. Un pistolet dans chaque main, elle tirait coup après coup, esquivant les jets de magie traîtres. L'armure que Tony lui avait fournie était remplie de chargeurs de beretta. Avec une pensée reconnaissante pour Tony, elle tira une autre salve de balles dans le tas, faisant disparaître trois créatures. Sa cheville brisée se ressouda sous un sort de Loki. Elle se redressa et continua le massacre.

Thor récupéra Mjolnir d'une torsion du poignet. Il appela des éclairs et fit littéralement griller le clone qui lui faisait face. L'armure à ses côté encaissa une nouvelle gerbe de magie. Avec une pensée reconnaissante pour Anthony, il envoya un coup de poing assez fort pour assommer un bœuf sur un autre clone. Ses côtes cassées n'étaient que des picotements. Il n'avait pas cessé de chanter.

Steve renvoya son bouclier qui fit une razzia dans les rangs des clones. D'une torsion du buste, il évité un poignard qui l'aurait probablement coupé en deux. L'armure le saisit au vol et le renvoya à son adversaire. Avec une pensée reconnaissante pour le scientifique, Steve enfonça son talon dans la gorge d'une créature qui disparut aussitôt. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et le sang qui en coulait l'aveuglait. Il lança un regard inquiet à Luce. Malgré ses propos, il s'inquiétait. Elle paraissait vraiment fragile... Ah non en fait.

Luce venait d'égorger un clone avec _ses ongles. _D'accord, penser à demander l'adresse de sa manucure. Les yeux de la jeune fille rougeoyèrent un instant avant de découper un clone en deux d'un rayon laser. L'adresse de son opticien aussi. Elle avait raison. Steve se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas humaine. C'était une _putain de machine de guerre. _L'armure de la jeune fille saisit ses poignets, la faisant tournoyer. Ses talons emboutirent la nuque d'une créature qui céda en un craquement de fin du monde.

À ses côtés, le trio divin faisait des ravages. Dag et Màni étaient redoutables ensemble. Le dieu du Jour et le dieu de la Lune. Ils lançaient des rayons d'énergie pure qui brûlaient les clones et répandaient une odeur ignoble de chair carbonisée. Hlin n'était pas en reste. Recouverte par une armure de Tony car elle était la seule guérisseuse du groupe avec Loki, ses bras découverts, elle lançait de redoutables sortilèges qui faisaient jaillir lianes et plantes vénéneuses du sol, faisant des ravages dans les rangs des clones.

Bruce n'était pas en reste. Il avait laissé l'autre prendre le dessus. Totalement. Avec comme seule consigne de détruire tout ce qui était blond et vert. Un clone dans chaque main, il les fit tournoyer en balayant quatre autres créatures. Les six corps disparurent. Inlassable, Hulk broya le crâne d'un autre qui passait par là.

Sif secondait Loki. Ils s'étaient longtemps entraînés ensemble, unis dans une même soif de détruire les préjugés de la noblesse qui les complaisaient dans des rôles qui ne leur convenaient pas. Sif la Guerrière et Loki le Magicien. L'armure qui accompagnait Loki avait élargi son champ de protection, aidant Sif lorsqu'elle risquait la mort. La blonde trancha une tête du bout de son épée puis para un coup qui visait Loki pendant que ce dernier carbonisait un clone qui menaçait Sif. En symbiose totale, ils ouvraient des têtes et des ventres.

Le Chaos et la Mort. Fidèles à la promesse mentale qu'ils s'étaient faite, les combattants ne lâchaient rien. Lentement mais inexorablement, ils progressaient. Ils avaient déjà purgée la salle du trône et les couloirs qui y conduisait. Ils gravissaient les escaliers de glace conduisant à l'étage et à la chambre du roi, ne laissant que de longues traînées de sang derrière eux puisque les clones disparaissaient en mourant.

Soudain, une nouvelle vague de clones se déversa depuis la salle du trône, montant les escaliers, les submergeant. Le groupe pâlit. À ce rythme là, ils ne tiendraient jamais. L'heure des décisions était venue.

Sans accorder un regard à leurs amis, Clint et Steve se retournèrent et descendirent les marches jusqu'à arriver au contact des nouvelles hordes de clones. Avec un gémissement déchirant, Natasha, grogna aux autres de se dépêcher d'avancer. Oui, Clint et Steve n'avaient absolument aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais ils avaient une traîtresse à tuer. Loki lança un long regard reconnaissant aux deux hommes qui s'étaient retournés pour faire face à leur destin. Puis il repartit à l'assaut des escaliers.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il entendit le premier cri de douleur de Clint. Il lança un sort de guérison par-dessus son épaule mais ne se retourna pas. Ils avaient fait leur choix. Ils devaient respecter le sacrifice de ces héros.

Le groupe amputé de deux de ses membres continua de gravir les marches, en réduisant en charpie chacun des clones qui leur barrait la route. Bientôt, ils atteignirent le premier palier et la place s'était faite nette autours d'eux. Màni et Dag s'étaient déplacés vers l'arrière du groupe pour les protéger des rayons perdus du massacre qui se déroulait plus bas et dont on entendait à peine le bruit.

Puis une trentaine de clone se matérialisèrent entre Màni et Dag et le reste de la troupe. Le cœur de Hlin et Luce se déchira. Ils allaient encore devoir se séparer. Pour sûrement ne jamais se revoir. Les regards des quatre amoureux se croisèrent une dernière fois. Les rangs de clones entre eux continuaient de grossir. Hulk s'élança à travers le corps armé, balayant les clones d'un revers de main jusqu'à atteindre les deux dieux. Puis tous trois reprirent leur monstrueuse œuvre de destruction pour pouvoir rejoindre le reste du groupe plus haut.

La troupe considérablement diminuée continua de monter, leurs cœurs se serrant en entendant les cris qui perçaient de la mêlée plus bas. Ils atteignirent le second palier, en continuant de percer les corps qui se dressaient devant eux. Un coutelas parvint à percer la garde de Thor qui s'affaissa en grognant, les mains serrées sur son ventre qui dégoulinait de sang. Sif s'accroupit à ses côtés en sommant à Loki de continuer à avancer. Loki détourna les yeux en sachant ce qu'elle allait faire. Surtout, _surtout, _ne pas y penser. En baissant la tête, il fit signe aux autres de continuer.

Derrière eux, Sif trancha d'un coup d'épée sa longue tresse. Sous ses doigts, les cheveux d'or devinrent une pâte compacte qu'elle plaqua sur le torse de Thor. Ses cheveux allaient stopper l'hémorragie. Maintenant, elle allait chèrement défendre sa vie et celle de son fiancé. Elle se redressa, ses courts cheveux caressant sa nuque dégagée. Ses yeux se firent durs et un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres. Elle allait prouver qu'une femme valait un homme au combat. Saisissant Mjolnir à deux mains et la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien, Sif commença de moissonner les rangs des clones en entonnant le chant de guerre de Thor.

Natasha lança un poignard dans le front d'une créature devant elle. Refusant de penser qu'elle laissait ses amis petit à petit derrière elle, au bord de la mort. Son talon emboutit un plexus solaire et une de ses balles se ficha en un bruit mat dans le ventre d'un clone. À ses côtés, Luce et Hlin serraient les dents en œuvrant en symbiose pour détruire le plus de clones possibles, compensant leur inexpérience et leur petite taille par leur sauvagerie. Hlin saisit le bras d'un clone et le lança sur Luce qui lui rompit la nuque d'un coup de dent. Les ongles de Luce ouvrir une trachée tandis que le coude de Hlin brisait un nez.

Loki ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Il arrachait les entrailles de ses ennemies à main nue, les étranglaient, les égorgeaient. Le sang des clones maculait ses vêtements mais il continuait à tuer.

Lentement, ils progressaient. Enfin, ils atteignirent le troisième palier. La porte de la suite de Laufey se trouvait devant eux. Le silence assourdissant leur explosa aux oreilles. Le bruit des affrontement derrière eux s'étaient tus. Cela voulait dire deux choses. Que les clones avaient tous été vaincus. Et que leurs amis ne les rejoindrais jamais. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et les yeux brillants, ils pénétrèrent dans la suite royale.

Ce fur d'abord la magnificence des lieux qui leur coupa le souffle. C'était réellement une suite princière. Puis ce fut l'odeur qui leur sauta aux narines. Luce crut vomir. Une puanteur ignoble s'élevait de la suite, retournant leurs estomacs. Écœurant mélange de pourriture et de souffre, l'odeur emplit leurs corps, les contraignant à respirer par la bouche, une main plaquée sur le nez pour échapper à l'odeur putride.

Quand ils parvinrent dans au cœur de la pièce, ils trouvèrent l'origine de l'odeur. Le roi Laufey était était étendu sur son lit, le torse ouvert de la gorge jusqu'au nombril et ses entrailles avaient été roulées en boule sur son visage. Il semblait pourrir depuis déjà quelques semaines puisque la glace ne parvenait plus à garder son corps en état pour empêcher la décomposition.

Debout près d'un petit lit dans un coin de la pièce, couvant presque du regard Nari et Vali, se trouvait Amora. Les jumeaux dormaient sur le petit lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le cœur de Loki se serra alors que son esprit se teintait d'une brume sanglante. Oh, comme elle allait souffrir !

Amora lui lança un long regard amusé, consciente de ce que pensait Loki. Elle s'éloigna un peu du petit lit pour s'approcher du quatuor rescapé.

- J'espère que le jeu vous a amusé. Je vois que certains d'entre vous ont déclaré forfait... Quels mauvais joueurs !

- Rentres ta langue de serpent Amora et vient te battre, cracha Loki.

- Oh, ne soit pas si pressé...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle fixa béatement la balle qui s'était fichée dans sa poitrine, avant de lever les yeux vers Natasha qui avait encore le pistolet braqué sur elle. Un sourire vint s'épanouir sur les lèvres de la Magicienne. Comme au ralentit, la balle sortit de sa poitrine et dans un sifflement strident vint se ficher dans la poitrine de Natasha qui s'effondra.

Hlin s'accroupit immédiatement près d'elle et commença à soigner la jeune femme. Mais la blessure n'en finissait plus de saigner et Hlin était épuisée. Elle serra les dents et redoubla d'efforts.

Amora semblait se repaître de la terreur qui se lisait sur les visages de Loki et Luce. Avec délectation, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Bien. Il ne reste plus que nous trois. Et si nous jouions encore ?

- Petite Amora, j'espère que tu protège bien ta jumelle car je vais t'égorger, dit Loki en regardant Luce droit dans les yeux.

Déstabilisée, Amora regarda successivement Loki et Luce, la phrase du dieu du mensonge n'ayant aucune signification à ses yeux. Luce hocha lentement la tête et Loki eut un sourire satisfait. Puis il s'élança vers Amora qui rompit de trois pas avant de reconstituer une garde parfaite. Loki lança son talon vers la mâchoire de la blonde qui se brisa en un craquement sec. Immédiatement, la magie d'Amora commença à la soigner.

Elle envoya un rayon brûlant sur Loki qui l'esquiva gracieusement. Le dieu prépara une boule de feu dans chaque main et les envoya l'une après l'autre sur Amora. Elle esquiva la première mais la seconde lui brûla la joue. Avec un cri de rage elle lança une de ses lames qui se ficha jusqu'à la garde dans la gorge de Loki. Le sang s'écoula à gros bouillon de la blessure béante tandis que le dieu s'effondrait. Amora eut un sourire victorieux qui se changea en grimace.

Loki venait de disparaître, c'était un clone. Puis elle sentit la morsure du froid sur la peau de son dos. Loki était réapparu derrière elle, sous sa forme de jotun et avait plaquée sa main sur sa peau. Immédiatement, des gerçures commencèrent à apparaître au contact de la peau givrée. La peau d'Amora se détacha lentement de ses os sous ses hurlements. Elle se téléporta derrière Loki et abattit son coude sur sa nuque. Sonné, il s'écroula sur le sol de glace de la suite.

Amora lança d'impitoyables coup de pieds dans le ventre de Loki jusqu'à entendre ses côtes se briser. Puis elle le mit sur le dos, son visage face à elle et elle lui décocha un énorme coup de poing qui lui brisa la pommette. Assommé, Loki ne bougeait plus. Amora saisit son poignard favori, celui que lui avait offert Thor et le leva au dessus de la poitrine presque inerte du dieu. En un coup parfaitement ajusté, elle l'abattit sur Loki.

Au dernier moment, il plaça sa main devant. Le sang gicla éclaboussant les cuirs d'Amora. La lame transperçait la main de Loki. Amora tenta de la retirer mais Loki, ignorant la douleur, avait refermés ses doigts sur la lame. La traîtresse essaya encore mais en vain.

D'un mouvement des hanches, Loki renversa Amora et inversèrent leurs place. Assis sur son bassin, il retira sa main d'un coup sec, arrachant la lame de la poigne de la Magicienne. Puis il saisit le col d'Amora et la releva en même temps que lui.

Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, à moins de cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre, Loki prit la parole d'une voix sourde.

- Tu as joué Amora, et tu as perdu. Tu m'a tout prit. Mon adolescence, ma femme, mes fils et mon compagnon. Et tu vas payer.

En la tenant toujours au col d'une main, il planta le poignard d'Amora jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre de la Magicienne. Puis il remonta la lame fermement le long de son ventre, ouvrant la peau jusqu'à la poitrine. Là, il tourna deux fois le poignard dans les chairs avant de le retirer d'un coup sec.

Amora s'effondra au sol, la respiration sifflante. Calmement, Loki essuya la lame du poignard sur les cheveux de la traîtresse avant d'en saisir une poignée et de la soulever. Il la plaqua à un mur, dédoubla le poignard par magie et en planta un dans chaque épaule de la Magicienne qui hurla de douleur. Clouée au mur, suspendue à dix centimètres du sol et retenue seulement par les poignards.

Loki plongea une main dans la blessure béante et marmonna un sort. Tous les vaisseaux et toutes les artères se retrouvèrent cautérisées et le saignement s'arrêta. Amora hurla à s'en arracher la gorge tandis que Loki écartait les pans de la blessure, laissa apparaître tous les organes de la traîtresse. Avec un calme infini, il sortit les organes un à un de son corps, la faisait s'égosiller encore. Sans les détacher, il les posa au sol, près de la Magicienne. Il saisit un rein dans sa main puis levant les yeux vers la femme, l'écrasa violemment entre ses doigts. Le sang gicla et éclaboussa le visage de Loki qui arborait un sourire dérangé. Les gouttes dégoulinèrent et sa peau ne fut plus banche, mais rouge.

Il relâcha le rein sanguinolent sous les cris de la Magicienne. Puis il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à la toucher et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix rauque emplit la pièce.

- Quel dommage... Tuée avec le poignard offert par son unique amour. Comme c'est romantique, tu ne trouve pas ? Tu vas mettre des heures à mourir Amora. Peut-être même quelques jours. Et moi je me repaîtrait de ta souffrance.

Il posa une main sur sa joue ensanglantée puis porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les lécha avec application. Amora avait provoqué le dieu du Chaos. Elle en payait le prix.

Derrière Loki, un soupir se fit entendre. De ces soupirs que font les jeunes enfants lorsqu'ils se réveillent. Immédiatement, Loki se tourna vers le bruit. Dans le lit, Luce berçait les jumeaux en chantonnant doucement. Loki s'approcha et saisit Nari dans ses bras. Luce en fit de même avec Vali. Puis ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée de la suite. Natasha se tenait à Hlin, visiblement guérie bien qu'un peu faible. Avec un sourire réconfortant, Loki lança un sort sur le corps de la jeune femme et finit de la soigner.

Natasha retrouva des couleurs et put marcher seule. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ce qui les attendaient ne leur donnait absolument pas envie. Ils allaient voir les cadavres de leurs amis qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour qu'Amora meurt et que Nari et Vali soient sauvés.

Mais alors qu'ils descendaient les marches, ils ne trouvaient personne. Sous leurs yeux incrédules, aucune trace de Sif ou de Thor ne subsistait. Ils descendirent quatre à quatre les escaliers. Màni, Dag et Hulk n'étaient pas là non plus. Quand ils arrivèrent près du premier palier, ils ne trouvèrent pas non plus Clint et Steve.

Le cœur serré par l'angoisse, ils parvinrent dans la salle du trône. Ce qu'ils virent leur coupa le souffle. Sous leurs yeux ébahis se tenaient plus d'une centaine de personnes et presque autant d'armures.

Siégeant sur le trône de Laufey, Odin leur jeta un regard emplit de fierté lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent dans la salle. En bas des marches, Heimdal, Tyr, Hogun, Frangal, Forseti et tant d'autres dieux s'étaient rassemblés pour attendre les combattants. Et au centre de toute cette agitation, Thor, Clint, Steve, Sif, Bruce, Màni et Dag les regardaient en souriant. Luce et Hlin s'élancèrent vers leurs petits-amis et se jetèrent dans leurs bras en éclatant de rire. Màni fit une remarque stupide sur le fait qu'elles étaient toutes collantes de sang et se récolta une tape sur la tête.

Natasha s'avança lentement vers Clint et se blottit dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Loki, lui, regardait les armures. Il y en avait près d'une centaine à vue de nez. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier de larmes. Tony lui manquait tellement !

Il s'approcha de Thor et lui fit une accolade. Puis Odin somma tout le monde de se taire et d'écouter les guerriers raconter. La première partie fut racontée par Steve, jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêtèrent dans l'escalier. Puis Natasha prit le relais jusqu'à la scène dans la suite. Loki termina de raconter. Puis il se tourna vers Odin et lui dit de ne surtout pas achever Amora. Elle méritait de souffrir. L e roi lui lança un long regard scrutateur puis acquiesça doucement. Il devait bien ça à son fils.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous vous en êtes tirés, demanda Luce.

- Clint et moi avons réussi à les retenir quelques temps, dit Steve. Puis nous avons été submergés. Les blessures s'accumulaient sur nous et les rangs de clones ne désenflaient pas. Et d'un coup, les armures de Tony sont arrivées. En quelques minutes, elles avaient détruis tous les clones. Nous sommes montés en courant pour trouver Bruce inconscient et Màni et Dag qui défendaient chèrement leur peau. Avec l'aide des armures, cela n'a pas dû nous prendre une minute d'éliminer toutes les créatures. Puis nous avons rejoint Sif et Thor et nous avons voulu vous rejoindre mais Frangal est venu nous trouver en disant qu'Odin attendait en bas. Et nous voilà, termina le soldat.

- Encore une fois, Tony nous a tiré des emmerdes, souffla Clint.

- Oui, je sais, je suis indispensable, cria une voix à l'autre bout de la salle.

Tout le groupe se figea. Loki n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible. Le souffle coupé, il tomba assis par terre, les jambes en tailleurs. Natasha courut vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la voix. Puis elle se figea. En face d'elle, encadré par Frigga et Héla, se tenait Tony, en chair et en os.

Les larmes dévalant ses joues, elle s'approcha doucement puis se jeta dans les bras de l'ingénieur. Il la serra contre elle de toute ses forces, heureux de la retrouver. Natasha laissa sa place à Luce qui planta un énorme baiser sur la joue hâlée de son père. Puis Clint vint lui donner l'accolade, suivit de Thor, Bruce et Steve. Enfin, Sif baisa ses deux joues.

Luce lui présenta ses trois amis que Tony salua avec plaisir. Mais on voyait bien que son esprit était ailleurs. Avec un sourire bienveillant, Frigga lui donna une petite poussée dans le dos pour qu'il avance.

Lentement, il traversa la foule de dieux et d'armures, se dirigeant d'un pas hésitant vers la silhouette assise au bout de la salle. Il arriva finalement devant Loki. Il avait le visage baissé et ses longs cheveux noirs masquaient sa peau bleue et ses yeux rouges.

Le souffle court tant l'émotion était grande, Tony se laissa tomber en face du dieu. Il avança une main hésitante vers ce visage qu'il avait tant rêvé de revoir. Le bout de ses doigts frôla la joue glacée du dieu qui recula immédiatement, comme brûlé.

Le regard douloureux, Tony retira sa main. Il la reposa sur ses genoux et détourna le regard. Peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être avait-il rêvée la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Loki. Il se releva doucement, toute la tristesse du monde dans le regard. Il se détourna de Loki, mit ses mains dans ses poches et tenta d'adopter une attitude dégagée en marchant vers ses amis qui le regardait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte du silence de plomb qui régnait sur la salle. Alors c'était ça se faire briser le cœur ? Cette sensation affreuse à mi-chemin entre la suffocation et la nausée. Celle qui vous donnait envie de vous jeter du haut d'un toit, là, tout de suite. Il fit quelques pas en direction de ses amis mais il stoppa net.

Une main glacée venait de saisir son poignet, le sortant de sa poche. Il se retourna lentement, essayant de ne pas se faire trop d'espoirs. Il leva les yeux vers Loki. Sa peau bleu portait les stigmates de son combat et ses yeux rouges brillaient des mêmes larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

Tony leva son autre main et caressa lentement la peau gelée du dieu. Loki ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Il lâcha le poignet de l'ingénieur et saisit sa main. Il le tira doucement vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Tony referma ses bras sur lui. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, chuchotant des paroles sans queue ni tête, les larmes dévalant ses joues hâlées.

Défaisant leur étreinte, Loki saisit son visage à deux mains et posa son front sur celui de Tony. Leurs nez se frôlaient. Je t'aime, disaient leurs yeux. Pour toujours, disaient leurs bouches qui se joignaient en un baiser brûlant. Quand se rendirent-ils compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Quand ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, ils sortirent de la pièce. Le Palais était vide. S'arrêtant dans une salle quelconque, ils s'assirent à même le sol. Les yeux dans les yeux, leur cœur offert à l'autre sur un plateau d'argent, ils parlèrent. Longtemps. De combien ils s'aimaient, comme ils s'étaient manqués. Il parlèrent de Sygin, de Helheim, de Nari et Vali. Ils parlèrent du mithril, des armures et du réacteur ARK qui brillait toujours sur la poitrine de Tony. Ils parlèrent de leur vie future et de la mort qui avait passé. Loki raconta comment il l'avait pleuré, comment il avait prié pour qu'il revienne.

Tony raconta comment il avait eut mal en Helheim, seul, puis comment Héla était venu le chercher et l'avait amené aux frontières de son royaume. Il raconta comment on lui avait donné deux petites pommes, comment il avait croqué sans réfléchir et comment il était revenu à la vie, dans son cercueil de cristal. Comment Frigga et Héla l'avait libéré avant de lui annoncer qu'il était en vie. Il raconta comment son cœur était débarrassé du shrapnel mais ne battait plus du tout maintenant. Comment le réacteur ARK faisait battre son corps et mouvoir ses muscles. Comment il aimait Loki.

Ils parlèrent très longtemps. De la vie qu'ils auraient, tous deux immortels. De ce qu'ils allaient devoir laisser derrière eux. Et de ce qu'ils construiraient ensemble. Puis ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Sur les marches du Palais, un dispositif du même type que celui qui avait servit à ramener Loki et Thor après l'attaque de New York les attendaient. Et gravées dans la glace juste à côté d'une rose de glace, quelques phrases leurs faisaient de l'œil.

_Lorsque le Chaos et la Mort disparaîtront_

_Lorsque l'Amour et le Pardon naîtront_

_Lorsque les Mensonges s'effaceront_

_Viendra la Rédemption_

Devant le Palais de Glace de Laufey, là où tout avait commencé et où tout s'était fini, deux silhouettes enlacées saisirent un petit appareil. Une lumière arc-en-ciel plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

Et voila. C'est la fin de Rédemption et Mensonges. Ce fut une belle aventure que j'ai été extrêment fière de partager avec vous. C'est la première fiction que je finit alors ça fait tout drôle.

Je posterais sûrement des tas de bonus donc n'hésitez pas si vous souhaitez une scène spéciale ou même des précisions sur un évènement de la fanfiction, je me ferais un plaisir d'en faire un bonus.

J'écris un nouvel IronFrost qui s'appelle "Sens of Revenge" et je publie R&M en anglais. Je suis également en train d'écrire le cadeau pour Balenthina donc vous devriez bientôt avoir un O.S. IronFrost sur les bras.

Merci infiniment d'avoir été là pour moi, de m'avoir épaulée et soutenue tout au long de cette belle histoire. Je consacrerais un bonus pour remercier chacune de mes lectrices une part une tout au long d'un O.S.

Je vous embrasse je l'espère pas pour la dernière fois,

_**Amako.**_


	19. Interview par ettoile

_-tousse et sort un micro-  
« Bonjour chères lectrices ! (et chers lecteurs ? peut-être y en a-t-il)  
Aujourd'hui, moi, ettoile, suis chargée d'une bien grande mission : interviewer Amako-sama ! (qui porte bien son nom...pour le -sama)  
Je vais faire de mon mieux donc, encouragez-moi !  
-se tourne vers Amako-sama-  
Hum. Bonjour chère amie. Pour commencer, je pense que le mieux serait que tu te présente brièvement. Que l'on puisse mieux te connaître, savoir qui tu es et comment tu t'es mise à écrire des fanfics. »  
-tend le micro-_

« Bien, alors tout d'abord, bonsoir et bienvenue à la Tour Stark ! Merci à ettoile de réaliser cette interview et à l'équipe des Avengers de me supporter dans leur Tour depuis plus de seize chapitres, et ce soir encore.

Alors, qui suis-je *****se gratte le menton* ? Eh bien, je suis Amako, de mon vrai prénom Personne (ouais parce-que mon prénom c'est tellement de la caca qu'il vaux mieux pas savoir). J'ai commencé à écrire des fanfics en 2010 il me semble, et j'ai entamé le fandom Avengers en novembre 2012.

J'aime pas les frites et tout ce qui se rapporte au McDo et aux U.S.A. en général. Je veux devenir interprète pour l'armée plus tard et je déteste les sad-end. Et j'ai tendance à tenir des propos sans logique ni fil conducteur. Oh, une mouche ! »

_-reprend le micro-  
_

_ « Et bien avec ça, je pense que l'on peut rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Oui, la question que tout le monde (je pense) se pose...pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas les frites ? /pan/ Ok Ok, je reprends mon sérieux. Hum. Déjà, d'où t'es venu l'idée du titre, "Rédemption et mensonges" ? »  
-tend son micro-_

« Pour reprendre la première question, sachez chères lectrices que je voue une haine sans fin à l'huile, sous quelque forme que se soit. Alors l'huile de friture et moi, c'est pas le grand amour. Puis sérieux, quoi de plus dégueulasse qu'un hamburger ? … Je m'égare.

Donc, pourquoi Rédemption et Mensonge ?

Alors, comme vous l'aurez sans doute constaté, vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai précisé en note de fin, cette fanfiction c'était d'un N'importe quoi avec un grand N. Alors forcément, le titre, c'était un truc du même cru. Le mot Rédemption m'a toujours fait kiffer et il faut avouer qu'il correspond bien à l'histoire. Quand à Mensonges, Loki est le dieu de quoi d'après vous ? Des cucurbitacées ? »

_-reprend son micro et acquiesce-  
_

_ « Oui je vois je vois. C'est un très bon titre, même si j'avoue ne pas forcément le trouver en rapport avec l'histoire...ou alors c'est parce que j'ai lu la fic il y a trop longtemps -se prend une pierre- Hé ! Le public, on se calme ! Sinon j'annule l'interview ! -regard féroce puis se tourne tout sourire vers l'invité- _

_ Donc ensuite, parlons un peu de l'histoire (justement) pour rester encore dans le général. Si vous le voulez bien, pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous est venue l'idée de l'histoire ? Quel a été l'élément déclencheur ? _

_ Parce que, il y en a toujours, on n'écrit pas comme ça sur un coup de tête "Oh tiens ! Et si j'écrivais une histoire super triste mais qui finit bien et super bien sur les Avengers ? Avec en prime un surfer et un monstre vert ?'' »  
-tend délicatement le micro et se rapproche pour bien entendre la réponse-_

« Oh ! Vous la trouvez vraiment super bien ? *éclate en sanglots, Clint qui passe par là lui tapote l'épaule* Merci Clint, merci à tout, je vous aime ! Hum. Alors, l'élément déclencheur a été la lecture du synopsis d'IronMan 2 sur Wikipédia. Oui, parce-qu'à l'époque, je n'avais vu ni le 1, ni le 2, ni Thor, ni Hulk, ni Captain America. Oui, moi aussi j'ai honte. Bref. Donc j'ai lu le synopsis et j'ai vu qu'il s'empoisonnait avec le palladium.

Ensuite, je voulais que Loki s'écrase au trente-deuxième étage, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Personnellement, je pense que rien n'est moins fiable que la technologie (preuve en est de ma livebox). Alors j'ai touillé tout ça, rajouté un zeste de drame et de fluffy, et voilà le travail. »

_-tapote dans le micro en le reprenant-  
« C'est passionnant ! Vous ne trouvez pas cher public ? Oui ? Bien ! Continuons sur notre lancée alors ! Chère Amako-sama, concernant les personnages, aviez-vous prévu dès le début d'utiliser tous ceux-là ? Ou alors vous n'aviez qu'une vague idée du style "Alors il y aura le surfer, la russe-rousse, l'alien vert, le mégalo riche et la statue bleu" ? _

_ Et aussi, pardon de vous couper, d'où vous est venue l'idée de Luce ? C'est quand même un personnage important dans cette histoire ! Elle fait un lien avec le passé scientifique et mystérieux de Tony ! Luce a, à mon humble avis, été à la fois détestée et adorée. Personnellement, je suis contente de la connaître. »  
-tend enfin son micro-_

« Déjà, je suis heureuse que Luce plaise ! Ensuite, ma chère ettoile, si vous lisiez plus attentivement les notes de fin de chapitres, vous sauriez que Luce n'est qu'une erreur d'inattention de ma part. Mais n'allez pas lui répéter, ça la vexe *se prend une poêle* Tient, qu'est-ce que je disais. D'ailleurs, les trois quart de cette histoire sont une erreur d'inattention.

Sinon, effectivement, j'avais prévu d'utiliser tous les personnages. J'avais même envie d'inclure un peu Maria Hill et de faire du Steve/Phil mais j'ai eu la flemme. Bref. Parlons peu, parlons bien. Vous avez de la glace à la noix de coco ? *Bruce lui en apporte un bol* oh merci, tu es un amour ! »

_-récupère le micro-  
« Bien bien. On en apprend des choses ici ! Mais c'est déjà bientôt la fin (c'est bientôt la fin, tu piges ? /pan/). Nous allons donc conclure par cette question : aviez-vous eu l'idée de fin depuis le début ? Ou l'idée n'est venu qu'en cours de route ? »  
-tend le micro fluo-_

« Oui, il était tout à fait prévu que Tony meurt, que Pepper meurt et que le réacteur aille à Loki. D'ailleurs, je dois vous avouer qu'au moment où j'ai rencontrée ettoile pour mettre en place l'interview, je n'avais aucune idée de comment sauver Tony et le dernier chapitre n'était même pas commencé. Du bordel jusqu'à la fin cette fanfiction. »

_-reprend le micro-  
« Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces précieuses informations qui nous ont permis de mieux vous connaître. Merci. Et merci à vous, cher public, pour nous avoir suivis. C'est déjà la fin de cette interview. Je vous dis au revoir, et à bientôt ! »_


	20. Bonus 1 : Remerciements

"Bonjour, nous sommes le mardi quatorze mai, il est dix heures du matin. Le vent est de force deux, le ciel est dégagé, la température extérieure est de vingt-deux degrés. Je vous souhaites un agréable journée."

Dans la chambre, les cinq filles hurlèrent. Dans un même mouvement, elles se relevèrent d'un bond dans leur lit. Et les réactions furent très différentes.

La première, une grande brune aux longs cheveux et à la peau basanée et aux beaux yeux chocolats, se frotta les yeux de ses poings refermés, étouffant un bâillement. Oui, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était. Mais merde, elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

La seconde, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la première, avait elle les cheveux coupés au carré. Un sourire gaga étira ses lèvres. Bon, il y avait sa sœur, alors tout allait bien.

La troisième avait sursauté tellement fort qu'elle était tombée sur les fesses. Entortillée dans sa couverture, ses courts cheveux blonds illuminés par le soleil et ses yeux verts posés frénétiquement sur la chambre, elle commençait doucement à paniquer. Mais bordel, aux dernières nouvelles, elle tentait juste de réviser ses partiels ! Quoi qu'avec la moitié des cours en moins...

La quatrième, quand à elle, avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit qui frôlaient ses épaules et de grands yeux gris qui fixaient son environnement et les autres jeunes filles d'un regard émerveillé. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien être, mais ça avait l'air sacrément chouette.

La dernière avait enfouie sa tête sous son oreiller en grognant un « maman, laisses-moi dormir » absolument charmant. Apparemment, le hurlement avait été de courte durée. Néanmoins, le bruit ambiant lui fit relever sa tête à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux châtains. Elle posa ses yeux bleus sur le tas de filles piaillant et soupira un bon coup. Elle avait bu quoi déjà le soir d'avant ?

Puis un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Les cinq filles se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Un jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux bleus les fixaient avec gêne. Les cinq jeunes filles eurent un regard lubrique. On leur servait le petit-déjeuner au lit ?

- Hum, bonjour. Je m'appelle Nat. Est-ce que l'une de vous aurait une idée d'où nous sommes ? Demanda le garçon.

- C'est pas con ça comme question, dit la première brune. Au fait, moi c'est Lona. Et elle c'est Ana, ma sœur cadette.

- J'ai même pas envie de savoir, vous voyez. Je veux juste une tartine, croassa la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains. Ah, et, Ettoile, enchantée.

- Moi c'est Siphirith. Et j'ai comme un très mauvais pressentiment, dit la jeune fille aux courts cheveux blonds.

- Je m'appelle Balenthina. Et je crois que je sais où l'on est, dit la dernière jeune fille.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Siphirith. Parce-que moi, hier soir, j'étais certainement pas ici.

- On est à la Tour STARK, souffla Ettoile, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Tu te moques de nous là, dit Nat.

- Pas du tout, elle a raison, s'exclama une voix masculine.

Les six jeunes gens se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. En face d'eux, en chair et en os, se tenait Steve Rogers. Les yeux des invités semblèrent sortirent de leurs orbites. Oh bordel. Tout dans l'attitude de Siphirith promettait un viol imminent tandis que les autres filles étaient au bord de l'apoplexie (ou de la vénération ?) et que l'unique garçon observait tout ça avec une mimique ahurie. Alors c'était vrai ?

Presque mal à l'aise face à tant d'attention, Steve se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. C'était bien une initiative d'Amako ça. Il allait lui en faire baver. Ça puait le traquenard cette idée là.

- Vous trouverez des vêtements dans l'armoire de la chambre, vous êtes attendus dans une demi-heure dans le salon-cuisine du trente-deuxième étage, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Personne ne bougea. Assimilant ce qui leur arrivait, les invités semblaient s'être prit une poutre. Au moins. Ce fut Ettoile qui bougea la première. Elle repoussa la couette et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle attrapa un jean noir et un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'une paire de ballerines avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle en sortit rapidement, habillée et ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Ce fut le signale de la débandade. Telles deux lionnes enragées, les deux sœurs se battirent en duel pendant dix minutes pour le tee-shirt Iron Maiden avant qu'Ana n'en trouve un de Metallica et n'abandonne le premier à sa sœur. Elles se vêtirent du même slim noir, accompagné de vans aux dessins tribaux. Siphirith enfila une salopette de jean avec des collants bariolés et des converses vertes décorées d'un smiley souriant.

Balenthina choisit une robe lilas qui virevoltait autours d'elle ainsi que des spartiates blanches. Nat, quand à lui, enfila un jean noir et un tee-shirt blanc surmonté d'une veste en cuir. Ettoile lui lança un long regard scrutateur. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Clint ce type.

Quand ils furent tous près, ils écoutèrent JARVIS les guider jusqu'au trente-deuxième étage. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon-cuisine qui avait accueillie l'arrivée de Loki, la scène leur coupa le souffle.

Une bande de jeunes filles avaient envahie la pièce, criant, s'extasiant, papotant, dans un joyeux brouhaha. Barbotant autours d'elles comme des poissons dans l'eau, les Avengers et une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts les fixaient avec amusement.

L'arrivée du groupe ne passa pas inaperçue. Immédiatement, toutes les autres filles se jetèrent sur eux dans un grand fracas de questions en tous genres. Après tout, tout le monde voulait savoir qui était ce fameux petit groupe qui avait eu l'honneur de dormir dans la Tour STARK.

Sur un ordre bref de Tony, tout le monde finit par se calmer. L'attroupement s'assit sur les poufs qui envahissaient la pièce tandis que les Avengers prenaient place autours de la table et que la rousse s'asseyait sur le bar, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide alors qu'elle semblait chercher ses mots.

- Alors, tout d'abord, bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Pour celles qui ne m'auraient pas reconnue, je suis Amako. Oui, je sais ce que vous devez vous dire... On la rencontre enfin, cette auteure géniale, cette jeune fille parfaite.

- Amako, souffla Natasha, exaspérée.

- Oui, pardon. Donc, vous vous trouvez bien à la Tour STARK, comme vous avez sans doute pu le constater. Pour vous remercier de vos petits mots, nous avons décidés d'un commun accord les Avengers et moi de vous inviter ici.

- Commun accord, commun accord, elle en a des bonnes elle. Ce n'est pas elle qui s'est faite menacer par Tony ET Loki armés de poêles à frire, grogna Clint.

- Clint, la ferme, asséna Amako. Vous allez donc passer la journée ici avec nous et vous pourrez profiter -regard lubrique d'Ettoile- des Avengers.

- Quand à Luce, elle devrait arriver dans quelques minutes avec Màni, continua Tony.

Abasourdis, les six jeunes gens restèrent figés quelques secondes avant que les autres ne leur sautent dessus pour se présenter. C'est ainsi qu'ils firent la connaissance de Kapress, une jeune fille peu bavarde mais très gentille, ainsi que de YaNa31, jolie rousse extravertie. Vinrent ensuite Naivlys, petite blonde aux grands yeux rieurs et Yenoth, brune élancée aux taches de rousseurs. Puis Loufoca77, jolie blonde à l'air rêveur ainsi que GabrielleWeasley, petite rousse aux yeux mordorées qui illuminaient le cœur de ceux qui les croisaient. Une jeune fille au visage masqué se présenta comme LokiAddict tandis qu'une jeune fille châtain dit s'appeler Thallys. Se présentèrent également Redemsch, MAXXIMA, Dgreyman et Gabrielle Prince, ainsi que Marion, Liberlycaride, TheGodOfMischief87, Lihila et Sedinette Michaelis.

Amako vint ensuite leur présenter personnellement (parce-qu'elles le mérite, qu'elle a dit) Rose-Eliade, une grande blonde qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de la surnommer Cocotte, ainsi qu'Earfalas, une jeune fille élancée camouflée des pieds à la tête par un grand manteau noir à capuche. Elle finit par guliette-saruwatari, une petite brune au rire frais et enivrant.

Ending, she introduced MilkyWayGalaxy, a black-haired young woman with shining smile and pretties green eyes.

Quand les présentations furent faites, l'attroupement de jeunes gens se dispersa un peu partout dans la Tour. Suivons-les donc tour à tour.

Lona et Ana, les deux sœurs, prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre dans les premiers étages. Elles s'arrêtèrent au hasard à l'étage vingt-six. Quand elles sortirent de l'ascenseur, ce qui les surprirent en premier fut la décoration. D'après ce qu'en disait Amako, elles pensèrent que Clint avait encore fait des siennes. On se serait cru au siècle dernier. Le papier peint légèrement délavé représentait des petites fleurs mauves sur un ton blanc cassé. De larges lattes d'un parquet en bois auburn recouvraient le sol.

Elles s'avancèrent prudemment dans le couloir. Il n'y avait qu'une porte au bout, alors Ana toqua doucement et elles attendirent une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Hésitantes, elles entrèrent à pas de loup. La poussière avait recouvert de son voile pâle les magnifiques meubles de bois massif aux bas reliefs étayés. Un sourire émerveillé sur les lèvres, Lona s'assit dans un des immenses fauteuils capitonnés de cuir décoloré et respira une grande bouffée de cette odeur si particulière de cuir et de livres anciens.

Ana s'assit à même le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière, et attrapa un album photo qu'elle feuilleta avec attention. Rapidement, sa sœur la rejoignit dans sa contemplation. Sur les vieilles photos sépia s'étalaient les visages souriants d'une Maria Stark en robe de nacre, un bébé dans les bras, tous deux couvés du regard par un grand homme aux yeux rieurs.

Les yeux humides d'émotions, les deux sœurs tournaient les pages du passé de Tony Stark. Elles n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrirent et un homme s'asseoir derrière elles. Quand Ana referma l'album, le reposant à sa place avec précaution, l'homme leur lança un regard bienveillant.

Les deux sœurs rougirent en reconnaissant Tony. Elles baissèrent les yeux, gênées, mais le génie les rassura du regard. Puis, avec une désinvolture teintée de nostalgie, il saisit un autre album photo avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Ses bras puissants se refermèrent sur la taille des deux sœurs et d'un mouvement puissant, il les propulsa sur ses genoux.

Elles poussèrent une imprécation surprise puis finirent par se détendre entre ses bras. Tous les trois passèrent ainsi une longue heure à feuilleter les photos de la famille Stark.

Au même moment, Nat était allé sur le toit de la Tour pour contempler le ciel. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent un instant sur l'espace qui avait un jour permit l'invasion de New-York avant de refermer ses deux puits de saphir et d'inspirer l'air pur présent à cette hauteur. Un bruit sourd suivit d'un rire cristallin le firent sursauter.

Il se tourna vers la source du bruit et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. En face de lui, Màni ramenait ses longs cheveux d'argent en arrière en tendant la main à une Luce prise de fou-rire, les fesses par terre. Elle saisit la main que lui tendait son petit-ami et se releva en souriant à Nat qui était toujours figé de surprise.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le brun en tirant son petit-ami qui grognait des mots inintelligibles.

- Enchantée Nat, je suis Luce. Mon père m'a prévenue de votre présence à toi et aux autres. Je ne pense pas nécessaire de te présenter Màni, Amako a dû s'en charger avec plaisir je pense. Dis bonjour chéri, grogna la jeune fille en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit-ami qui pesta.

- B'jour, siffla-t-il en fronçant le nez.

- Excuses-le, il est dans sa mauvaise partie du mois, s'esclaffa Luce.

- Oublie-moi chérie, tu veux ? Persifla Màni.

- Euh, bonjour ? Dit Nat.

Luce rigola doucement en saisissant la main de Nat. Encadrée des deux garçons, elle descendit jusqu'au trente-deuxième étage en les abreuvant de papotage niais.

Sur la terrasse du trente-deuxième étage, Ettoile et Siphirith bavassaient en bronzant sous le timide soleil. Vêtues de maillots de bain qu'elles avaient trouvé dans l'armoire de leur chambre, une paire de lunettes sur le nez et un sourire extatique sur le visage, elles semblaient au bord de l'apoplexie tant elles avaient l'air heureuses.

Ettoile poussa un soupire de contentement tandis que Siphirith souriait béatement. Ok, là, c'était le rêve.

Bruce pénétra sur la terrasse et eu un sourire amusé en voyant les deux divas. Il s'approcha de Siphirith avec un sourire carnassier.

- Siphirith ? Amako m'a dit que tu avais des partiels. Et si nous allions réviser ?

- Sois maudite Amako, chuchota Siphirith. C'est tellement gentil Bruce ! Mais ça ira je crois.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Ettoile qui avait des plans démoniaques en tête. Toi qui avait l'air si désemparée à l'idée de ne pas réussir, continua-t-elle avec un air innocent.

- Et Steve se propose de t'aider également, rajouta Bruce.

En grommelant, Siphirith le suivit. Elle ne faisait pas le poids. Ettoile poussa un rire sardonique et s'étira langoureusement. Elle allait pouvoir ferrer sa proie. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Thor et Loki sortirent sur la terrasse pour s'éloigner un peu de toutes es midgardiennes braillantes. Ettoile s'avança vers eux d'une démarche chaloupée. Bon, ok, ils étaient en couple, mais rien empêchait un peu de drague, hum ?

- Je vous arrêtes tout de suite, jolie petite fille, sourit Loki. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Il en va de même pour moi, ajouta Thor, hilare devant l'expression vexée d'Ettoile au mot « petite fille ».

La jeune fille rougie de colère, tandis que les deux dieux éclataient de rire à la vue de son visage. Pour se faire pardonner, Thor claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue d'Ettoile, tandis que Loki la serrait dans ses bras.

Elle eut un sourire débile tandis que ses yeux se dilataient de plaisir. Les deux dieux rigolèrent doucement en la relâchant avant de retourner vers le salon-cuisine en discutant de cette mignonne et gentille mortelle.

Loki retrouva les bras de Tony avec plaisir. Thor s'affala comme une baleine échouée dans le canapé devant des dessins animés, un saladier de pop-corns dans les mains.

Arrivée au trentième étage, Siphirith s'assit sur une chaise en observant Bruce avec haine. Celui-ci s'assit près de Steve et lui chuchota quelques mots. Le super-soldat acquiesça en souriant puis s'adressa à la jeune fille.

- C'était une plaisanterie, dit-il, mais comme tu est une adepte de l'écriture de nuit d'après Amako, nous avons pensé Bruce et moi que cela te plairais d'avoir quelques vidéos filmées pas JARVIS de nos nuit à la Tour Stark.

Siphirith les remercia d'un sourire et entrepris de visionner les vidéos, sous le regard bienveillant et amusé de Steve et Bruce.

Rose-Eliade, quand à elle, se tenait près du bar du trente-deuxième étage, et tentait désespérément de faire des pan-cakes. Elle dut cependant arrêter lorsque l'air devint irrespirable. Clint s'approcha d'elle un air paniqué sur le visage et tenta d'éviter l'incendie.

Natasha les rejoint en riant puis aida la jeune fille. Toutes deux se retrouvèrent bientôt couvertes de farine et se roulant par terre de rire tandis que Clint les regardaient, un air désespéré sur le visage.

Balenthina s'était affalée sur le bar, un verre de cidre à la main prête à se saouler jusqu'à tomber raide. Ok. Elle était à la Tour STARK. Il y avait forcément un problème. Lire les élucubrations d'Amako, passe encore. Mais se retrouver en plein dedans avait quelque-chose de carrément flippant. Ou de juste totalement jouissif, elle ne savait pas encore.

Loki et Tony s'étaient placés en face d'elle, tenant également chacun un verre dans la main, maudissant Amako d'avoir eu l'idée stupide d'inviter ses amis à la Tour. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir un outil de chantage cette rousse, parce-que sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'ils l'aurait virée. Raconter leur histoire était déjà pratiquement de la haute trahison de secret d'état, alors... Si il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de pipe de nacre, jamais Amako n'aurait eu le droit de raconter leur histoire.

Balenthina s'était figée à l'approche du couple avant de se mettre à les observer, complètement gaga. Il n'y a pas à dire, ils étaient vraiment trop mignons ces deux-là.

Earfalas et guliette-saruwatari avaient finalement rejoint Thor sur le canapé et se goinfraient également de pop-corn. Tant qu'à faire, autant manger du super-pop-corn de super-héros, non ? Earfalas avait finit par demander à Thor de mettre le dessin-animé IronMan. Un Tony Stark de dix-sept ans, c'est toujours drôle à voir. Guliette-saruwatari avait approuvé avec empressement. Tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter de près ou de loin aux Avengers lui allait. IronMan, c'était juste l'apothéose.

Thor, lui, était bien content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui regarder ses dessin-animés, Steve étant en bas avec la mortelle Siphirith et les autres n'étant pas fan de ce genre de divertissement. De plus, ces deux mortelles étaient très calme ce qu'il trouvait très agréable. Il leur adressa un sourire qui fit briller ses grands yeux bleus avant de se replonger dans son dessin-animé.

La journée passa ainsi, tous les invités voguant dans la Tour STARK, discutant avec les Avengers. Puis vint le soir et tout le monde partit se coucher. Loki lança un sort. Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveillerais chez soi.

Amako se coucha dans sa chambre émeraude du trente-deuxième étage. Elle, elle savait que la pipe de nacre n'était qu'un prétexte. La raison pour laquelle tout le monde l'avait acceptée à la Tour STARK était simple. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la belle-fille de Loki ?

* * *

Et voila ! C'était le chapitre bonus de remerciement ! J'espère avoir cité tout le monde ! Merci encore pour votre soutient,

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	21. Bonus 2 : La mort de Pepper

_- Mesdames et messieurs, nous entamons notre descente. Veuillez attachez vos ceintures et éteindre vos téléphones portables. La compagnie Stark a été ravie de vous accueillir pour ce voyage et vous souhaites bon séjour, _rit une voix dans le microphone.

- Pepper, arrêtez de jouer avec mon avion, cria Tony.

- Pardon monsieur Stark, c'était trop tentant, pouffa-t-elle en sortant de la cabine du commandant.

- Allez, viens-là, gamine, sourit Tony en tapotant ses genoux.

La rousse s'approcha de lui en riant et s'écroula sur ses genoux ce qui fit grogner Tony de douleur. Pepper l'embrassa vivement, faisant mourir le "t'es grosse" qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la bouche de l'ingénieur. Ils rirent tous les deux avant de prendre correctement place dans le canapé-siège et d'attacher leur ceinture. Le jet privé se posa sur le sol afghan avec un ronronnement léger.

Rapidement, Tony et Pepper sortirent de l'habitacle et rejoignirent l'escadron militaire qui les attendaient en bas de l'escalier. Ils enfilèrent les gilets pare-balle qu'on leur tendaient puis montèrent dans les voitures blindés qui les conduisirent à l'ambassade américaine.

La bâtiment était entouré de militaires et de tanks, et de temps à autres, des rebelles venaient donner des informations aux soldats américains sur le régime actuel. Tony et Pepper coururent jusqu'aux portes, protégés par les cinq militaires qui les escortaient. Quand ils furent entrés, ils enlevèrent leurs gilets et les tendirent à leur escorte qui les récupérèrent avant de quitter le bâtiment et de retourner à leur faction.

Tony et Pepper s'avancèrent dans le hall marbré aux lustres de cristal avant de se diriger vers le bureau du gouverneur. Il les reçus avec le sourire mais on sentait l'inquiétude poindre au travers de ses traits tirés par les longues nuits sans sommeil à coordonner les interventions militaires.

Il leur expliqua brièvement la situation. Les insurgés avaient de nouvelles armes qui décimaient leurs troupes avant même qu'elles n'atteignent le champs de bataille, permettant aux terroristes d'avancer petit à petit et de gagner du terrain. Les militaires avaient besoin d'IronMan. Il se vantait d'avoir privatisée la paix mondiale ? Et bien qu'il le prouve. On avait besoin de lui, maintenant.

Tony acquiesça gravement. Il avait beau en rire, son rôle était à prendre au sérieux et il le savait déjà en créant l'armure. Il avait un rôle à tenir qui était d'une importance capitale.

Pepper dit au gouverneur qu'elle avait besoin d'une place à l'ambassade pour aider Tony à distance avec une extension de JARVIS aux protocoles remaniés pour la guerre. L'homme lui accorda immédiatement une place dans les services de renseignement, avec les serveurs informatiques les plus développés pour que JARVIS ne soit pas freiné par la puissance des machines.

Pepper le remercia et Tony et elle se dirigèrent vers la salle des renseignements, guidés par une secrétaire. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et se figèrent devant l'activité qui régnait ici. Des dizaines de femmes et d'hommes, avec un casque sur les oreilles et un micro près de la bouche parlaient dans de nombreuses langues différentes, recueillant les renseignements qui pourraient être utiles à l'armée. Tous en habit militaire car pouvant être appelés au front d'une minute à l'autre, ils représentaient l'intégralité de la défense de l'armée américaine. Et c'était stupéfiant.

La secrétaire les conduits à un bureau un peu à part, légèrement plus grand que les autres. Tony et Pepper s'assirent devant et la remercièrent avant de commencer à travailler. Tony inséra un disque épais dans une fente du processeur central et les écrans en face de lui s'allumèrent au son de la voix de JARVIS qui s'activait déjà à s'approprier ce nouvel environnement pour être le plus fiable possible à Tony.

Tony laissa ensuite Pepper configurer JARVIS. Il avait du travail. Il embrassa la jeune femme en lui soufflant un « je t'aime » puis quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard pour la femme de sa vie qui s'affairait déjà, toute à sa tâche. Il eut un sourire doux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de l'ambassade où une escouade l'attendait pour se rendre sur le champs de bataille. Il prit la mallette qui contenait son armure et les suivis avec un sourire confiant. Il allait les aider comme il le fallait puis rentrerait chez lui avec Pepper.

Ils furent rapidement au camps. Tony serra la main du lieutenant en charge de ce front puis enfila l'armure qui se déploya rapidement sur son corps. Les systèmes s'activèrent tandis que son casque se baissait et que ses yeux s'allumaient de bleu. JARVIS le salua, suivit de Pepper et Tony leur lança une boutade avant de couper le micro pour ne garder que les écouteurs. Il suivit ensuite le lieutenant qui lui exposa rapidement le plan d'attaque.

Il devait rejoindre le front et aider l'unité sur la longue portée tout en protégeant au maximum les civils et l'hôpital improvisé qui s'était organisé dans une école primaire. Tony acquiesça et s'envola pour le front. Il atterrit au milieu des projectiles, dans sa posture fétiche d'IronMan. Il fallait remotiver les troupes. Il n'était peut-être pas Captain America, mais dans son genre, il était pas mal quand il s'agissait de se donner en spectacle.

Alors il s'en donna à cœur joie. Lançant missile sur roquette, rasant des pans entiers de ligne de front avec ses lasers. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher néanmoins de détourner la tête par moments. Il n'aimait pas tuer. Il détestait ça même. Mais la guerre étant ce qu'elle était, il n'avait pas le choix. Faire couler le sang était une question de survie désormais.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit terrifiant dans son oreillette. Il sursauta violemment et envoya son missile se perdre au loin. C'était quoi ça ? Il appela Pepper et JARVIS mais rien ne répondit. Il commença doucement à paniquer. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit que les combats avaient cessé. Les troupes adverses s'étaient retirées avec un rictus de victoire. Les soldats américains ne les avaient pas poursuivis, ils avaient des plaies à penser et le silence radio dans l'oreillette n'était pas normal. Les renseignements ne répondaient plus, pas plus que l'ambassadeur ou le général.

Oh, personne n'était stupide ici. Ils se doutaient tous de ce qui avait pu arriver, Tony le premier. Mais ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre. Parce qu'alors, ce serait admettre que les terroristes avaient gagné.

Tony vola aussi vite que le lui permettait son armure en direction de l'ambassade. Il y fut en moins de deux minutes. Le spectacle qui l'attendait le figea d'effroi. L'ambassade n'était plus qu'un amas de ruines fumantes d'où s'échappaient des cris par centaines. La poussière rendait l'air irrespirable et piquaient les yeux. Tony baissa son casque qu'il avait relevé sous la surprise et chercha la signature énergétique de la puce qu'il avait collée sur le tailleur de Pepper en l'embrassant. Pour rire, qu'il l'avait mise cette puce. Pourquoi donc lui servait-elle réellement ?

Il finit par trouver le point bleu, près d'une masse corporelle dont le rouge virait eu violet alors que la vie la quittait petit à petit. Tony se précipita sur la forme, soulevant des tonnes de gravas pour dégager le corps meurtrit de Pepper. Sans se soucier une seule seconde des caméras des médias qui commençaient à se réunir pour le double scoop de la présence d'IronMan et l'attentat de l'ambassade.

Il souleva avec une délicatesse infinie le corps disloqué et s'envola pour se poser un peu plus loin, là où la poussière commençait à retomber. Il enleva l'armure, sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il avait tout perdu, la vie n'était qu'une étape de plus. Il serra le corps de Pepper contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles absurdes à l'oreille pour la faire réagir.

- Eh, Tony. Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, souffla la jeune femme, du sang perlant au coin des lèvres.

- Ne meurs pas Pepp', j't'en supplie. Ne me laisses pas ! Cria-t-il, les larmes dévalant ses joues sales de suie et de poussière.

- Ne me demandez plus jamais de faire un truc pareil, murmura-t-elle, divaguant, répétant sans s'en rendre compte des paroles prononcées des années plus tôt.

- Vous savez que je n'ai que vous, sanglota Tony, répliquant à ce dialogue dont il se rappelait les moindres détails.

- Ce sera tout monsieur Stark ? Souffla Pepper, les yeux révulsés.

- Ce sera tout mademoiselle Potts, gémit Tony.

Pepper ébaucha une dernière esquisse de sourire alors que Tony lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait de toute son âme

Son corps s'arqua une dernière fois et le sang s'échappa de sa bouche en une rivière pourpre qui tacha son tailleur lilas. Elle soupira doucement et ferma les yeux.

De l'autre côté de l'océan, les Avengers regardaient Pepper Potts mourir et Tony sombrer dans l'abîme de la souffrance.

* * *

Oui, il aura été long à venir ce bonus. Mais il est là ! Tout frais, fini i peine quelques minutes. J'ai grave galéré pour l'écrire les gars. Je suis même pas sûre d'avoir réussi à retranscrire l'ambiance que j'imagine.

Dites-moi si il vous a plut, et quels bonus vous voulez pour la suite !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
